Imprint On My Heart
by VampireLover101
Summary: Hermione gets her heart broken by Ron. So she runs away to Forks, Washington to stay with her cousin Bella. There she meets Jacob black.
1. Happily Ever After

**One day I was browsing through Twilight Harry Potter crossovers and I noticed a distinct lack of any good Hermione Jacob fics. So here is me taking a stab at an idea for one. Story is most Deathly Hallow Compliant and only New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn compliant.**

**This is not the story to read if you like Ron, lots of Ron bashing. **

**Review lots and lots, reviews are helpful!**

**I own nothing, nothing at all. I do wish I owned Jacob though.**

Chapter One: Happily Ever After

The Great war has been over for about six months now, and everything is starting to return to normal. Well a good happier version of normal. Ron and I have been together since the Final battle, and him and Harry have started the Auror Training program, where as I however opted for working for the Ethical Treatment of Magical Creatures department at the Ministry of Magic. Ron and Harry had both accused me of working for a bigger more worthless version of S.P.E.W. this is however ridiculous. We are doing lots of good.

However, things between Ron and I romantically are amazing. We have our own two bedroom one bathroom flat in London. We have a mostly muggle life outside of work, even if we do use a lot of magic at home. Things are good for us. Even if Molly wants us to hurry up and get married and start having kids. I could put off getting married for another couple years and kids far off from there. Ron however has had different ideas. This is about the only thing we fight about anymore. I thought stretching at my desk looking at the time. Five o'clock, time to go home. Ron won't be home till seven and I have some last minute Christmas shopping to do with Luna while she's on break.

"Thank god it's Friday; huh, Hermione?" My partner Haleigh asked standing up from her desk starting to put work files in her brief case; I stood up following suite.

"Oh yeah, what are your plans for the night?" I asked putting on my blazer and winter jacket walking out of the office with Haleigh.

"I have a date tonight," She announced, "He's a graduate of Hogwarts and is going to the University right now to get his teaching degree." She explained proud,

"Who is your date with?" I asked politely wondering if it was anyone I knew well from school,

"Neville Longbottom, he's really cute, and very sweet." I smiled; I guess everyone deserves to be loved,

"Neville is sweet. We were both in Gryffindor and in the same year. We were fairly close friends" I said as we reached the outside of the ministry.

"What a small world!" Haleigh exclaimed, "So what are your plans for the night?" Haleigh asked wrapping her scarf around her neck securely.

"Doing some last minute Christmas shopping with a friend from school then home to Ron." Haleigh shook her head,

"Domesticality is probably the one reason I fear relationships. I fear things getting boring, like how it seems to be between you and Ron." I laughed brushing off the comment, Ron and I were happy the way we are. I wished Haleigh a happy weekend before rushing off to meet Luna at the Leaky Couldron.

I walked into Ron and I's flat setting the bags of gifts into our bedroom before going into the kitchen to start supper. It's 6:50, Ron should be home in about half an hour. I decided to fix one of his favorite meals. Chicken Alfredo over angel hair pasta with a side of green beans. I put a pot of water on the stove and set it to boil. On the dot about half an hour later Ron opened the door to our flat,

"Hey, I'm home." He said walking around the kitchen counter and gave me a kiss,

"Supper is almost ready." I said he grabbed two plates some silver wear and two butter beers out of the fridge. Ron handed me my plate and I started to dish up my own food, before I grabbed my butter beer and moved to sit on our living room couch.

"Remember my partner from work, Haleigh?" I asked sitting on the couch Ron joining me moments later digging into his food,

"The Yank? Yeah what about her?" He asked his mouth full of food causing me to roll my eyes,

"She's going on a date with Neville, tonight." I stated grabbing the remote turning on the telly and putting on one of Ron and I's favorite Friday night shows.

"Go, Neville. Did you finish Christmas shopping?" He asked going back for seconds already it still amazes me how much Ron can eat. I nodded,

"Yeah, I finished up today." I said taking a swing of my drink; Ron came back and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered sweetly, I smiled back,

"I love you too." I whispered happily, wondering how I had gotten so lucky.


	2. Happily Ever After Ends

**I own nothing, but I wish I did.**

**Review please!**

Chapter Two: Happily Ever After Ends.

I walked down the hall to the door for Ron and I's flat. I had gotten out of work three hours early, and I was still exhausted dealing with disgruntled Purebloods who are angry about changes in House Elf enslavement laws is about as much fun as dealing with an angry vampire that's hungry. I set my brief case down pulling my sweaty curls off my neck before unlocking the door and going in setting down my brief case and work blazer on the kitchen table. I leaned against the counter rubbing the back of my neck.

Damn the air conditioner for breaking this week. It's late August and so hot you sweat from breathing. I fanned myself with my hand when I heard it. A giggle then a grunt of pleasure that sounded like Ron. I saw the bed room door wasn't completely shut. I walked over to the door and saw two figures on the bed. I pushed the door open all the way to reveal Ron on top of non other than Lavender Brown.

I gasped my hand instantly going to my mouth; both looked up as I back out of the room into a far corner in the living room. A second ago I had been so hot that I had been sweating now I'm so cold I'm shivering; Ron came out of the bedroom pulling his pants and boxers up the rest the way over his hips and he tried to secure them there in his haste. Lavender followed out seconds later in a tank top and thong. I could feel myself hyperventilating.

"I'm so sorry, Hermy." He said trying to get closer to me; I wrapped my arms around myself stepping away from him

"Why?" I whispered rubbing my eyes with my fingers, "Why? I loved you, so much. Why, why would you do this to us? Why would you sleep with her she'll never love you the way I do." I whispered so hurt. He made so many promises, we made so many plans had they all been a lie?

"I'm sorry, Hermy. This has just been a mistake." Ron said stepping closer to me, I pulled away near tears and turned my head away from him. I looked behind him to Lavender she didn't even look ashamed; she wore a sadistic smile on her pretty face. She walked up behind Ron and latched her claws onto his arm.

"This wasn't a mistake, Hermione. He came to me around New Years. He was bored." I felt my heart break. He had been bored? This had been going on for eight almost nine months. "We're in love Hermione, he was going to leave you for me. And Ron and I just found out I'm expecting and you walked in on us celebrating." I looked at Ron who had the decency to look down in shame.

"I'm so sorry, Hermy." He whispered again. I backed into the kitchen then seeing the denim shorts that were presumably Lavender's. He was having a baby with her, he cheated on me, he had planned on leaving me.

"Get out of my life." I whispered near tears but I wouldn't let Ron see me cry. I wrapped my fingers around my wand prepared to curse the hell out of him if he said he was sorry one more time,

"Hermione, I'm so sorry I never meant to do this to you." He whispered. All thoughts of magic flew from my mind as I dropped my wand and flew at him shoving him in my anger screaming at the top of my lunges.

"Get out of my life!" I screamed so loud I'm sure that the neighbor's had heard. I turned and grabbed my wand I needed to get out of here and now. I knew the only place I could go right now, to Luna. And that is where I apparated to with a sickening crack.

I reappareted onto Luna's bed in her room. That's where the reality of what had just happened hit me; and I cried. Luna stood up walking over to me wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "What happened, Mione?" She asked kissing my temple caringly.

"Ron, he cheated on me, with Lavender." I whispered digging my head into her neck sobbing.

"Son of a Bitch." Luna muttered, I sniffled rocking me as the tears subsided.

"I have to get out of here, go somewhere." I whispered still in her arms.

"I hear Ireland is nice this time of year." She suggested, but I already knew where I was going. I had a cousin in America, I could go stay with her. "You're not thinking about Ireland are you?" Luna whispered sadly, I shook my head no,

"I have to get away from here. I away from the memories, the hell away from Ron; I'm sorry Luna." I whispered, she looked away from me,

"Where are you going?" She asked quietly looking small.

"Forks, Washington. I can stay with my Uncle Charlie. His daughter Bella is eighteen just like me. I'll live as a muggle from now on." Luna shook her head,

"If I junk punch all up in his man business Ron on a weekly basis would that convince you too stay?" She asked with a small amount of hope in her voice. I shook my head,

"No, I have to go and do this for me." I whispered. Later that night; Luna, George, and I went back to get my stuff from Ron and I's old flat. I walked into the room and grabbed two muggle suitcases and filled one with all my muggle clothing and the other one with all my books. I left behind everything of mine that was magical with Luna and George.


	3. Moving on With Life

**I own nothing even though I wish I did.**

Chapter Three: Moving On With life.

I sat there looking at my cell phone for a moment. I scrolled through my contacts biting my lip till I saw Uncle Charlie's name. I pushed the call button and waited. Three Rings later I heard the phone get picked up.

"Hello?" Asked a tired and confused voice. I forgot to reply for a moment stunned that he had even answered. "Who is this?" The tired and gruff masculine voice asked again.

"Uncle Charlie. It's me. Mione." I said quietly I could almost see his smile,

"What's got you calling so early in the morning?" He asked with a chuckle,

"Can I come stay with you and Bella for a while?" I asked dreading that he would say no.

"Are you in trouble Hermione?" He asked, I smiled a little bit, a typical cop question.

"No, I just need to get out of here." My entire family knows I'm a witch, and I promised myself today would be my last day using magic.

"You know you're always welcome. What time today will you be apparating in?" He asked curiously,

"Around nine o'clock your time tonight." I said biting the corner of my thumb nail. I could almost see his smile,

"Bella and I can't wait to see you!" He exclaimed, "See you then." I nodded saying my good bye then hanging up the phone and going outside looking at Luna leaning against the porch looking depressed.

"Do you really have to go?" She asked sounding sadder than ever "We all love you Mione." I looked down at the ground knowing how hard this was going to be for her.

"Yes. I won't get over him if I stay here." I say again fresh tears leaking out of my eyes.

**Bella's POV**

That day after school Edward and I pulled up outside of my house. Hermione would be here in about four hours.

"Excited to see your cousin?" Edward asked. I chewed on my bottom lip for a second, Edward needed to know about Mione, we had agreed no secrets.

"You need to know something about my cousin, Hermione." I said looking at the house.

"What's that?" He asked looking me in the eye. I hope he doesn't hate her the way he does Jake.

"She's a witch." I watched Edward's eyes darked.

"Witches and Wizards are notorious for their prejudices." I looked at him, him and Jake were worse than Mione will ever be,

"Not Mione, she worked for the Equalization of Magical Beings, she fought for the protection of good in a magical war, Hermione is the least prejudice person I know!" I exclaimed defending her,

"That has yet to be seen." He said, "So why did you want Alice to come over today?" I sighed not wanting him to laugh

"To help me set up Hermione's room. I know that she would do better than Charlie or I would do." Edward laughed,

"Probably true." Alice's yellow Porsche pulled up across the street and she got out. I stood on my tip toes pressing my lips to Edward's,

"Love you. See you tonight?" I whispered, he nodded.

"Of course. Love you too." He whispered walking off towards the woods.

"I'm so excited!" Alice exclaimed practically dancing. I had spilled the beans to Alice this morning when I wanted to get out of decorating Mione's room. Granted I also wanted to butter her up. Alice and I walked into the house and up the stairs to the room that Charlie sat in working on setting up furniture.

So far a desk, a book shelf, and a couple tables were up. Charlie was currently finishing the bed and the mattress was leaned against the desk. Charlie looked up at us,

"I see you brought someone to help you." I smile sweetly as Charlie tightened the last bolt. "I'm trusting you two too keep all the boys away from Mione." He said in all seriousness.

"Even Jake?" I asked confused,

"Especially Jake. He's a heartbreaker and sixteen that's the last thing Hermione needs in her life." I nodded understanding.

"Well, I will let you two get too it." He said leaving the room kissing me and giving Alice a half hug which she gladly returned.

"So I take it you want something from me, that you are letting me do what I want without complaining." Alice said hitting the head on the nail starting to make the bed slipping some sheets that she had bought on the way over onto the bed.

"Only a little something." I admitted looking at some of the lamps that Sue and Leah had brought over earlier.

"Which is?" Alice questioned mischievously.

"I want you to help me, help Hermione." We both knew what I meant. Help her move on after what that dirtbag Ron did to her.

**Hermione's POV**

I stood outside Luna's house with Luna, Harry, Ginny, and George. They had come to see me off to Forks. Ginny wrapped her arms around me first.

"I'm so sorry, for what my idiot brother did to you." She said hugging me tight; I knew she was honest for it. I heard about the bat bogey hex she had used on Ron and the threatening to rip the baby out of Lavender's uterus. "You have to promise not to forget us." She whispered hugging me.

"Forget friends like you, never!" I exclaimed hugging her harder, "You'll make an amazing seeker for the Holly Head Harpies." I said smiling at her and she smiled back, she stepped away and Harry hugged me next,

"Take care of yourself Mione." He whispered locking his arms around me, "We don't know what kind of crazy monsters are running around Forks, Washington." He said with a small smile.

"I promise to tell you all about the monsters I encounter." I promised hugging him back, "Take care of Ginny and yourself. Okay?" I said knowing how much those two love each other.

"I Promise." I smiled then moved onto to give George a hug,

"You know, Ron still has a lot paying to do for this. I'm thinking pranking him until you are happy with another bloke will have to suffice." I smiled "And I will owl you often with news of the ever growing Weasley clan." I chuckled

"Send me the Daily Prophet too. I want to keep updated even if I'm not practicing magic anymore." George nodded hugging me tightly one more time. There was only one more person left to hug and that was Luna. I turned to her, she was already crying.

She threw herself into my arms wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around her waist.

"Don't go." She sobbed into my neck. It killed me to see her like this but I just sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I have to." I said a tear leaking down my cheek. "This is my second chance."I finished holding her for a few more seconds before we let go and I grabbed my bags, squeezing in some last second hugs then concentrating on the far away city of Forks, and disappearing with a sickeningly loud pop.


	4. Forks, Washington

**I own nothing even though I wish I did.**

Chapter Four: Forks, Washington

I reapparated into a clean kitchen filled with the smell of fresh cooked food. I turned around to see my Uncle Charlie and Bella sitting at the table waiting for me. Bella was the first to react standing up and wrapping her arms around me happily,

"I'm so glad to see you!" She exclaimed hugging me good and hard I smiled a little. Charlie hung back a little bit letting Bella and I have a minute. Nothing about this place had really changed other than it smelled like food, home cooked food. Which I'm sure was Bella's doing. Finally Bella released me and Charlie stepped forward wrapping his strong arms around my back. It was nice getting held by a dad again.

"I'm sorry about what that knuckle head did you to. You're too smart to be with a stupid guy like that." I said holding me close. Yes coming here was definitely what I had needed. "How about some food?" He asked motioning to the table full of food which I was sure was delicious, but I wasn't hungry.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not hungry right now." I admitted shifting uncomfortably, but Bella came to my rescue.

"Dad, you can go. I have everything covered so don't you start about needing time with Mione, she's going to be with us for awhile and I know that you want to go to La Push and hang out with good ol' Billy Black and Jake. So go, I'll eat and hang out with Mione." He nodded,

"I'll be in La Push. Bella knows the number if you need me." He said grabbing his coat and the keys for his truck before walking out the front door. Once he was gone I was once again mauled by a hug from Bella.

"Oh my god! I have so much to tell you. Come one I'll show you to your room." She exploded grabbing one of my bags and starting off towards the stairs. I grabbed my other bag and followed her up the stairs and into the room she entered.

"Wow." I gasped; the room was beautiful the walls were a soft creamy butter yellow and it was filled with different kinds of lamps some orange, pink, yello, some blue. Some were even purple. They all seemed to fit with each other though. The bed was a small twin sized bed but was covered in shiny purple sheets with pinkish purplish swirls mixed in with the purple. On one wall was a giant book case and on another wall was a roll top desk.

"I had nothing to do with this." Admitted Bella, "Charlie put the furniture together, Sue and Leah brought down the lamps and I guess Sue painted the walls a couple years ago, Alice did everything else." Bella stated sitting down in my purple desk chair.

"Alice?" I questioned sitting down on my bed,

"Alice Cullen, the sister of my boyfriend Edward. Oh there is so much I have to tell you that I haven't been able to tell anyone else!" Bella gushed happily. I hoped this had nothing to do with sex, if it did I might have to smack her for having the sensitivity of a tea spoon. "You see Edward is a vampire and so is his whole family really. Oh and you'll never believe it Jake, well Jacob. Billy's son is a were wolf and part of a wolf pack. Okay they are more or less shape shifters. But it's amazing!" My jaw dropped,

"Bella are you stupid or just suicidal?" I asked in all seriousness, "I mean really. I haven't met a vampire I've liked. Every vampire I have ever met as a bad attitude and has wanted to eat me. And you better be being careful and smart. Conception rates between vampires and humans is high! And not to mention the venom. Bella if you are dumb enough to get yourself turned I swear on merlins saggy balls that I will find a way to kill you myself!" I exclaimed pissed at Bella for being such a moron. Bella just sat there blushing,

"I like your cousin; she's smart you should listen to her." Came a deep masculine voice from the shadows, following the voice came the man who made the comment. He was good looking but was no doubt Bella's boyfriend. I saw him sit down next to each other staring into each other's eyes longingly. I turned my head quickly pangs of the loss of Ron stabbing my still painfully throbbing heart.

"Sorry." He said looking at me. Then smiling, He gave Bella a kiss and I felt my heart ripped out, I didn't want to watch Bella get snogged senseless in front of me. "I wouldn't snogg Bella in front of you. And if it makes you feel better at all; my family won't eat you or any humans we're vegitarians." I looked at him annoyed,

"Stay out of my head. And how can I trust that?" I asked annoyed no one had the right to be in my head but me.

"Ask the mutt." He half growled and Bella giggled obviously in the loop.

"Jake, his people and Edward's family have a treaty. The Cullens bite any human they get ripped to shreds by Jake's pack." I looked over Edward,

"Sounds fair for them." He looked at me annoyed, "And don't even start with the 'mutt' and 'dog' stuff in front of me; it disgusts me." He looked at me surprised, "It's comments like that that make it so hard for there to be equality between the races." I stood up off my bed and walked to my now closed door and opened it.

"Leave, both of you." I stated angrily not wanting to be around this arrogant Edward Cullen any longer. The two slunk out and I shut and locked the door behind them before sinking into the bed and crying hard for the missing of Ron.

**Bella's POV**

I got out of my truck after school. Angela and Jessica had decided we should work at my house on our mythology project. I have more than a sneaking suspicion Jessica and her need for gossip just wanted to get a peak at Mione where as Angela just didn't feel like going home or going to Jessica's house.

"So why doesn't your cousin go to school?" Jessica inquired gossipy.

"She graduated already." I said shortly, I wish I had been able to give Mione a heads up about this.

"Can we meet your cousin?" Angela asked politely, knowing Angela she just wanted to make another friend. She's a nice person like that.

"Sure." I said unlocking the front door and taking off my coat.

"Do you think she would want to come with us to Port Angeles this weekend?" Angela asked nicely, I kind of hoped Hermione would like to go.

"I will invite her a long." I said diplomatically leading them up the stairs to my room, which was the room after Hermione's. I hoped her door would be shut but no it was standing wide open. She was sitting on the bed looking through the news paper probably for a job.

"Hey Mione, these are some friends from school." I could feel Angela and Jessica tense up in front beside me; they were already entranced by Hermione. Not that I couldn't blame them. She's beautiful.

"'Ello." She said politely before going back to the newspaper.

"I'm Jessica." Angela quickly followed Jessica's lead and introduced herself. Hermione nodded a hello to each of them. "You know you and Bella look like you guys could be twins instead of twins!" Jessica exclaimed smiling hoping to impress Hermione. Hermione leaned back looking bored.

"I suppose that happens once in-awhile when two people share a gene pool." Hermione retorted somewhat sarcastically and I smiled

"Well we're going to go work on a mythology project now. Later Mione." She grunted,

"Ciao Bella." Jessica, Angela, and I went into my room. They flopped down onto my bed and I straddled the back of my desk chair.

"She's really pretty, I hope Mike doesn't go for me her." Jessica worried and I shrugged, Mione wouldn't go for Mike. I know that much about her.

"He's not her type. He's not mature enough." I explained,

"I hope she goes with us Saturday, I bet she could stand to meet some people." Angela stated sweetly, and I nodded in agreement. A couple hours later the girls left and I went down stairs to start supper for our new little dysfunctional family. Hermione came down stairs; she looked horrible; like she had been crying and barely sleeping.

"You should go to Port Angeles with Jessica, Angela, and I Saturday. It will be fun. We're going dress shopping for Homecoming, and then we're going to see a movie, then to get some food." Hermione looked at me like I was crazy.

"No thanks I'll pass." I looked at her and huffed,

"Why not, it will be fun I'll actually be buying a dress." She looked at me,

"I don't hang out with people that young and immature." I knew it was a slam on us for being able to afford being young and shallow but I would not give up.

"You came here, to move on." She shrugged her shoulders and opened the bottle of water and took a drink. "You're not moving on if all you do is sit around here and mope and not even try to get over Ron." She snapped her head to look me in the eye. The look she was giving me would have killed me if looks could kill.

"Fine I will go with you and your friends." She snapped storming off towards the stairs,

"Dinner is in half an hour." I chirped

"I'm not hungry." She growled from upstairs slamming the door shut. I put the frozen chicken on a plate and put that plate into the microwave and turned it on defrost when the phone started to ring.

"Swan residence, this is Bella." I said into the speaker,

"It's Jacob, why isn't Charlie letting me meet Hermione?" Jacob asked annoyed.

"She just got her heart broken Charlie doesn't want any guy near here right now." Jake huffed into the phone,

"I don't look like a player and I'm not one." I sighed knowing Jake was right; he also wasn't a normal horny sixteen year old boy. He was much to mature for that. But I suppose that's what happens when you're the Beta in a wolf pack and you could one day claim Alphahood.

"Jake, to Charlie you look like a heart-breaker and none of us want Hermione to get her heart broken again especially not this soon after what Ron did to her." Jake sighed,

"Fine, I'll play Charlie's game for now. But I have to go. By Bells."

"Especially Jake. He's a heartbreaker and sixteen that's the last thing Hermione needs in her life." I nodded understanding.

"Well, I will let you two get too it." He said leaving the room kissing me and giving Alice a half hug which she gladly returned.

"So I take it you want something from me, that you are letting me do what I want without complaining." Alice said hitting the head on the nail starting to make the bed slipping some sheets that she had bought on the way over onto the bed.

"Only a little something." I admitted looking at some of the lamps that Sue and Leah had brought over earlier.

"Which is?" Alice questioned mischievously.

"I want you to help me, help Hermione." We both knew what I meant. Help her move on after what that dirtbag Ron did to her.

**Hermione's POV**

I stood outside Luna's house with Luna, Harry, Ginny, and George. They had come to see me off to Forks. Ginny wrapped her arms around me first.

"I'm so sorry, for what my idiot brother did to you." She said hugging me tight; I knew she was honest for it. I heard about the bat bogey hex she had used on Ron and the threatening to rip the baby out of Lavender's uterus. "You have to promise not to forget us." She whispered hugging me.

"Forget friends like you, never!" I exclaimed hugging her harder, "You'll make an amazing seeker for the Holly Head Harpies." I said smiling at her and she smiled back, she stepped away and Harry hugged me next,

"Take care of yourself Mione." He whispered locking his arms around me, "We don't know what kind of crazy monsters are running around Forks, Washington." He said with a small smile.

"I promise to tell you all about the monsters I encounter." I promised hugging him back, "Take care of Ginny and yourself. Okay?" I said knowing how much those two love each other.

"I Promise." I smiled then moved onto to give George a hug,

"You know, Ron still has a lot paying to do for this. I'm thinking pranking him until you are happy with another bloke will have to suffice." I smiled "And I will owl you often with news of the ever growing Weasley clan." I chuckled

"Send me the Daily Prophet too. I want to keep updated even if I'm not practicing magic anymore." George nodded hugging me tightly one more time. There was only one more person left to hug and that was Luna. I turned to her, she was already crying.

She threw herself into my arms wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around her waist.

"Don't go." She sobbed into my neck. It killed me to see her like this but I just sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I have to." I said a tear leaking down my cheek. "This is my second chance."I finished holding her for a few more seconds before we let go and I grabbed my bags, squeezing in some last second hugs then concentrating on the far away city of Forks, and disappearing with a sickeningly loud pop.


	5. Saturday in Port Angeles

**Thank you everyone who has review thank you so much. You reviews have been gratefully appreciated.**

**Sorry about some of the third chapter ending up in the fourth chapter. I had some transfer issues it appears.**

**Also! In a couple reviews I was asked why Hermione had given up magic and would she return to it. I decided to have Hermione give up magic because she's moving to a muggle community. As far as will she return to magic, this has yet to be decided, but it is a possibility.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: Saturday in Port Angeles

**Hermione's POV**

I sat in some dress shop, with Bella and her friends while they tried on dresses.

"Come one Hermione, you should at least try on dresses for fun." Jessica tried to persuade me, but I just shook my head I am not a dress trying on just for fun kind of girl. That's the kind of girl Lavender is. The kind of girl Ron wants. I wondered how far along in the pregnancy she was. Would it be a boy or girl; would it look more like Ron or Lavender.

"Mione? Come one you know it would be fun." Bella cooed and I shook my head more fervently. I felt more like a baby sitter than part of the crowd. I need someone my maturity level I thought to myself. Someone who lets me wallow on everything I'm missing out on. Ginny was playing her first game today; Harry would be graduating Auror training next week. Haleigh and I would have been getting promotions soon. I blinked my eyes willing myself not to cry. Hell, Luna probably has some poor sucker wrapped around her finger already. Bill and Fleur just had their daughter.

"You're no fun." Whined Jessica, I shrugged and saw a book store across the street.

"I'm going to go check out the book store." I said standing up and walking out of the dress shop. I missed Ron and nothing could make that hurt go away. I couldn't even hate him anymore I just wanted to be with him again like it had been at Christmas. I sighed running a hand through my dark brown hair as I walked into the book store. I walked over to the non-fiction section instantly.

I devoured myself in looking at all the books in the little locally owned shop; so many fascinating books about local legends. I smiled happily buying five new books for light reading. By the time I was done the three girls walked in with bags with dresses.

"Find anything nice?" I asked knowing I was going back to feeling like a baby sitter again.

**Bella's POV**

I know break up's are hard and all but I wish Hermione would try to act eighteen for once and not be totally obsessed with books. Maybe I should get her and Rosalie together they might actually get along in their bitterness for life.

I sigh knowing I'm wrong to call either Hermione or Rosalie bitter, but why hadn't I thought of introducing Hermione and Rosalie before. Hermione would find Rosalie more mentally stimulating than Jessica or Angela and she would find her ten times more mature.


	6. Some Things Time Will Not Heal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Even if I wish I did own Jacob.**

Chapter Six: Some Things Time will not heal.

**Hermione's POV**

I laid in bed; I had been in Forks for close to two months now and I was not feeling any better. If anything I was feeling worse. I am so sick of Bella trying to help me feel better that I could strangle her. I chuckled her meddling had done one bit of good. Rosalie had become somewhat of a confidant. Someone I could trust to understand and be mature enough to understand hurting and knew not everything is always going to be good and happy. Rosalie is a wonderful but sadly she is not a Luna. She will never be Luna; I would never want to replace Luna of course but I wouldn't mind having Luna and Rosalie both be major fascists in my life. I sighed sitting up. It was ten, and I had to be to work at the Forks Library at Noon. The library here was pitiful but at least I got to spend all my time reading books.

Once I got home from work I saw George's bright red half phoenix half owl with a letter and a Daily Prophet tied around it's ankle. I smiled and grabbed both eagerly.

_Dear Mione,_

_Before you ask, why haven't I written more; I've been dating and been busy with the shop as well as my brother. Mum's been no help she's so pleased that Lavender's pregnant she's just pissed Ron didn't man up to you about the situation._

_Anyways, we miss you. Come visit soon. Must go though spill in the shop._

_All my love,  
George._

I chuckled reading George's familiar chicken scratch scrawl. Then moved onto the daily prophet and unrolled in.

_War Hero Reveals' Engagement_

I gasped and red Ron's wedding announcement to Lavender Brown. I could feel the tears start down my cheeks and sobbing start. That should have been my wedding announcement not that bitches! Charlie and Bella both came running into the room.

"What happened Hermone?" He asked holding my quivering upset body as it was racked with sobs.

"Ron…" I sobbed again, "He's- He's getting married." Another large powerful sob racked my whole body as the tears kept coming, "To Lavender Brown!" I exclaimed losing it totally crying so hard that I cried myself into exhaustion.

**Bella's POV**

That night I laid in bed with Edward talking. But my mind had stayed on Hermione sobbing over a wedding announcement. I don't know what I would have done if I had seen something like that and had to live with knowing he was marrying the woman he knocked up while cheating on me with.

"What are you thinking about love?" Edward asked.

"I want to help Hermione. I just don't know how. She seems to like spending time with Rosalie. I know Rosalie's in that room with her now trash talking Ron while Hermione sobs. But how can I help her see she could do so much better." Edward sat there silently,

"The world couldn't have convinced you that you deserved better than me. Granted there always was that stupid dog who wanted you." I giggled,

"To bad Charlie would kill me if I let Jake anywhere near Mione right now." I sighed thinking that Charlie was being ridiculous not to want any guys around Hermione.

"I don't know if I'd want a mutt for a cousin-in-law." Edward pouting causing me to giggle and roll over on top of him.

"I'm one lucky chick, you know that?" I whispered kissing his neck.


	7. Dinner with the Cullens

**Wow, three updates in one day. But I am trying to get us much of this story posted before I go back to school and the server may or may not let me sign in.**

**Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. I promise, Jacob is coming soon. Be patient, I wanted to give Hermione a little bit of time without Jacob to establish a relationship between her and Bella and also her and Rosalie.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Even if I wish I did own Jacob.**

Chapter Seven: Dinner with the Cullens

I sat on the couch with Alice scheming. We were trying to find a way to get Hermione out of the house without risking pissing of Charlie by having her get hit on.

"Ugh! When ever come up with an idea and I see if it would work, I always see a few guys hitting on Hermione." Exclaimed an extremely irritated Alice; I sat, leaning against the arm of the couch holding a mug of hot chocolate.

"I don't know what to do. She needs to get out other than for her job." I groaned irritated. This has been going on for the past half an hour.

"Oh! I just had a brilliant idea!" Alice exclaimed half bouncing up and down on the couch. I looked at her ready for Alice to save the day "Invite her over for dinner with the Cullens. None of the men at our house will hit on her so her and Charlie will both be happy. Besides Rosalie will be there so she'll have fun!" Alice exclaimed a broad smile on her face.

"Brilliant!" I exclaimed with a huge smile on my face, "When?" I asked her hoping to introduce Hermione to the Cullens as soon as possible.

"Let's do it tomorrow night!" Alice exclaimed. I giggled not able to wait. The Cullens would love Mione, and I'm sure Mione would love them.

**Hermione's POV**

I laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling. I felt bad, It has been two weeks since Ron's engagement to Lavender was announced and I've been a wreck since. I rolled over feeling miserable.

Everything was spiraling out of control. Ron was gone; the nightmares of everything we went through during the war came back to me. I couldn't sleep at night most nights I've woken up screaming. The only comfort is that Rosalie watches sometimes. The nights when she's around are well… I wouldn't call them good but their better nights. Other nights Charlie would run in to check on me and see me screaming and writhing in the bed.

Most nights I dream of the night Bellatrix used to Cruciatis curse on me. I winced, that night was hell on Earth. I shuddered trying to push the thought out of mind. It's funny how Bella thinks this is all about Ron. Half the hurt of Ron was that when I was with him nothing from the war felt like an unhappy and distant memory. Now when he's gone I'm paying for it. I leaned against my headboard closing my eyes.

"Hermione! What are you doing tomorrow night?" Shrieked Bella prancing into my room looking far too pleased with herself.

"Why?" I snarled, I did not want to be guilted into another girl's anything with her, Jessica, or Angela.

"You should come to the Cullens with me for dinner." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really?" She nodded,

"You like Rosalie, and well the rest of them are a lot like her. Just nicer; and Charlie won't worry about guys." I smiled despite myself. It would be nice to get out of the house. And the Cullens were old enough to be stimulating company. Unlike Bella's other high school friends.

"Alright I'll go." Bella squealed in excitement. Then hugged me,

"Thank you, Carlisle and Esme are excited to meet you."I smiled hugging her back; Bella's affection for the Vampire family was enduringly sweet.

"How sweet; so you're joining us for dinner?" Rosalie asked sitting down in my desk chair. I nodded, "I'll loan you a dress. Tell Alice she's not shopping for my friend. She laid claim on you, she's not shopping for Mione." I looked at Rosalie confused; Bella just raised her hands in defeat.

"I'll pass on the message." Rosalie nodded then looked at me,

"How was last night?" Bella walked out of the room presumably to answer the door for a vampire named Edward.

"Hell on Earth." I said quietly. "I hate memories." Rosalie sighed hugging me against her shockingly cold body.

"Memories take time to master, they always will." I nodded knowing she was right,

"Why are you loaning me a dress?" I asked which earned me a pair of rolled eyes from Rosalie,

"Alice enjoys dressing people like Barbies; Bella is her favorite to dress up. I figured you'd be more comfortable just borrowing something rather than dealing with Alice and her primping you." I nodded knowing she was right about that.

"Thanks then." Rosalie nodded. We're a lot alike. Neither of us would have chosen the lives we have or lived through the things we have lived through.

"Any plans for Thanksgiving?" Rosalie asked flipping through one of my old History of Magic books that I had brought along.

"We've been invited over to the Black's house in La Push to eat with the Black's and the Clearwaters." Rosalie wrinkled her nose in disgust,

"Dinner with dogs?" I laughed, having gotten used to Rosalie's arrogance, it was enduring when it's Rosalie.

"I Doubt we'll go." I stated honestly "Charlie is so worried about me getting my heart broken, he won't let me be around an immature sixteen year old boy." Rosalie leaned back in the chair,

"Black isn't that bad you know for a mutt. Decent and mature, guess that goes along with that Alpha blood, but. I understand Charlie's concern." I gasped in mock shock,

"Is it possible, the heartless, Rosalie, harbors a soft spot for a were wolf?" I asked dramatically causing her to throw a pillow at me,

"You shit, I do not." She exclaimed causing both of us to fall over in a fit of giggles.

"God I'm tired." I muttered laying there on my back; Rosalie gripped my hand in hers gently,

"I'm sorry, it's been about two months since you've slept through the night hasn't it?" She asked we both looked up at the plain white ceiling.

"Yeah, something like that." I whispered, "I miss sleeping through the night. I never had night mare till I left." Rosalie sat silently for a second.

"Do you suppose it's because you felt like you had him to protect you from the memories." I laid silently thinking about what it was she had said. I suppose it could be possible, I mean Ron and I had been inseparable for six months while we were sleeping… Could I really have felt that safe with a man who had willingly gone to another woman for pleasure?

"I- I suppose it's possible." Rosalie wrapped her arms around me,

"I know I'm not Ron, and I know I'll never be Luna. I don't want to be; but right now all I want to do is protect you. They way Carlisle protected me." I nodded as we laid against my pillows I could feel my eye lids drooping wanting to go to sleep.

"I'ma go to sleep." I slurred tiredly cuddling into my pillows.

"Go to sleep." Rosalie whispered stroking my curls, "I'll be here all night." I nodded falling asleep.

_I was laying on the floor of a cold dark room. Bellatrix Lestrange standing over me. I saw the Malfoys in the corner. The youngest Malfoy looked sick to his stomach as his Aunt stood over me preparing to torture me. She grinned evil as the devil himself._

"_Such a pretty mudblood." She whispered stroking my cheek. "Such an intelligent mudblood." She hissed slapping my face. "The things Lord Voldermort would use you for if you weren't a dirty, filthy, mudblood." I looked at Malfoy again he looked horrified, but his father was beaming._

"_Stop, please." I whispered softly my cheek stinging. She crackled, she is so evil. Possibly not as evil as Voldermort; but very close. _

"_Stop she says." Bellatrix caws in a baby voice mocking my pain. "I don't think I'm ready to stop yet." She squawks evilly. I whimper in fear knowing she could break me drive me insane just like she had Neville's parents. "Crucio!" She screamed thrusting her wand at me. _

_The pain hit instantly. It felt like a hundred knives stabbing me all over. I screamed I felt like the knives were stabbing me and digging into my skin tearing and ripping it. My skin, my body it's on fire. I cry and scream begging for mercy._

"Hermione! Hermione wake up!" Came Charlies comforting voice, where was Rosalie. I sobbed clinging to his arm, I could still feel the pain, feeling crazy. The need to beg for life. "You're okay. Shh, it's okay. You're okay." I sobbed scared as ever. I looked around and saw Rosalie sitting in my desk chair,

"What happened?" I asked shaking hard still clinging to Charlie's arm.

"You wouldn't wake up, I tried. I shook you and called your name. But you just started begging and screaming. I was so scared." I had always woken up once someone touched me. I could see Rosalie shaking as hard as me.

"Why is Rosalie here?" Charlie asked more confused than rude.

"Sorry, I knew Hermione had been having nightmares and I sometimes spend the night cause that seems to help her to have someone in the bed with her." Rosalie explained easily not needing to lie.

"At least you're not a boy." Rosalie nodded, "I'm going to go back to bed, will you be okay now Mione?" I nodded still shaking but releasing him allowing him to go back to sleep. Rosalie climbed back into the bed with me wrapping her arms around me tighter this time.

"It's okay we'll keep trying till you can sleep through the night." She whispered in my ear holding me keeping me from shaking.

The next night I sat on the couch wearing one of Rosalie's sleek black dresses. It fit me shockingly well. I fidgeted nervously smoothing my hands down over my thighs.

"You clean up good Mione." Charlie said walking into the living room eating a bowl of cereal.

"Alice and Bella are still primping." I said pointing to the stairs; Charlie chuckled,

"I'm not even surprised anymore. Think they will be ready to go soon." I shrugged, "Hey you're okay right? You were in a pretty bad shape last night." I knew what he meant. I had been shaking so hard that it had been hard to go back to sleep. I smiled unsure.

"I think I will be some day." I said still having my arms wrapped around his middle. He sighed deeply squeezing me once more.

"Do you want to talk to someone? I heard that helps." Charlie suggested trying to be helpful. I shook my head,

"That would be the exposure and end to my world. It's a part of me, and a part of me I couldn't bear to loose." I whispered as Alice and Bella came down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked swinging her keys around her index finger. I smiled nervously.

"Yeah I'm ready." I said pulling away from Charlie following them out the door to Alice's yellow Ferrari. We rode to the Cullen's house in silence. I watched as we drove deep into the woods, it was no surprise to me, in all the research I had done on vampires I knew enough to know they value their privacy. Alice pulled the car up in front of a really large really nice house. I got out of the car looking around nervously.

"Don't worry, we don't bite." Alice said slyly. I fidgeted nervously and followed them into the house. Edward of course was waiting for Bella.

"Everyone's in the living room." He said hugging Bella and kissing her; I looked away not in the mood to see her all happy when I'm falling apart at the seams. I felt Alice tugging me down a flight of stairs.

"Meet the Cullens!" She exclaimed happily leading me down the flight of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs Rosalie pulled me into a hug

"This is Emmett." She said with a smile, I smiled at him.

"So, you're a witch huh?" I nodded, "Carlisle maybe we should turn her. Could be helpful." A older but still young looking man stepped forward,

"Now, Emmett you know that would go against our treaty with the Quiletites not to mention all of our morals." The older gentleman smile, "I'm Carlisle, the head of our little family. This is my wife Esme." I smiled at the older red haired woman holding Carlisle's hand. A younger blonde man stepped foreward,

"I'm Jasper Hale." I smiled at his sweet southern accent and shook his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, finally." He continued in his southern drawl.

"It's nice to meet you too."I said slightly taken a back, Carlisle gripped my shoulder gently,

"I have heard in my following of the magical world that you were there the night that my good friend Albus Dumbledore died. He always spoke so highly of you and your friends." He said with a smile,

**Rosalie's POV**

I walked into the house. I had just driven Hermione home, and I had to agree that having her meet my family had been a good idea. She seemed happier tonight, but I still have to admit Alice and Bella are trying to fix the unfixable. I sat on the couch where Alice was sitting talking to Emmett.

"You two can't fix Hermione. Only Hermione, can fix Hermione." I said sternly. They needed to know that they were not strong enough to fix her." Alice opened her mouth

"She needs help getting over everything. So why can't we help her?" Alice questioned irritated.

"Rosie's right. Leave the poor girl alone and let her hear heal. Rosie knows what she's talking about." Alice pouted,

"Rosalie spends the night with her." Emmett shrugged,

"She's helping her sleep through the night; there is no blame and no shame in that." Emmett stated standing up for me.


	8. Don't Save Me

**Thanks for all the review I love hearing how much you guys love this story.**

**Also this is probably the last of the really depressing chapters for a while.**

**As always keep reviewing I love all the feedback I get. **

**And don't forget; I own nothing**

Chapter Eight: Don't Save Me

**Hermione's POV**

_The twisting the burning. I screamed for mercy, I would have settled for death at the point. The pain was unbearable. I wanted to die. Maybe I was._

_Suddenly the pain stopped my lunges heaving trying to catch their breath. I threw up from the pain I was still experiencing. _

"_Awe is ickle Hermione in pain." Came that sickeningly sweet sadistic voice._

"_Please." I whispered once again my body was still twitching._

"_Not even your parents begged for death when they were tortured within an inch of their life." I whimpered. "Cruciato!" She screamed again thrusting her wand at my body. I cried out in pain my body jerking and writhing on the cold ground._

The screams continued to rip through my lunges as Charlie shook me awake.

"It's okay Mione, it's okay. It's all over now. Shhhh." He whispered in my ear holding me close to his chest as I sobbed.

"I wanted to die so badly." I sobbed I looked over behind him and saw a tired and scared looking Bella. It killed me to know she would never understand. I my breathing and heart started slowing down.

"You okay now?" He asked sleepily I knew my hellish nightmares were wrecking his sleep patterns.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for waking you up." I muttered sitting back against my pillows running my fingers through my brown curls. I was still shaking,

"I can make you some hot chocolate if you would like, Hermione." Bella suggested looking at me, I nodded,

"Sure, that sounds nice." I sat there feeling stupid for everything, for waking Charlie and Bella up. For not being a strong enough person to be okay again.

"I'm going to go back to bed, you okay Hermione?" I nodded bringing my knees up to my chest. Charlie kissed me on the forehead and went back into his room. Minutes later Bella waltzed into the room carrying to mugs of hot chocolate; one for her and one for me. I took my mug grateful for the feel of the warm chocolate flavoring in my mouth slightly burning my throat.

I leaned my head back against the head board. This helped, god I wanted to just feel okay again. To just sleep through the night again.

"Hermione, what's going on with you?" Bella asked quietly "You could take to Carlisle; or something." Bella stated shyly looking down at her mug of hot chocolate. I knew what she meant; Bella wasn't offering comfort like she thought she was. She was trying to save me.

Bella had been somewhat like a sister growing up. We used to spend every summer playing together. We had always been one half of each other. I didn't make sense without Bella and she didn't make sense without me.

"Bella; I don't want you to save me." I whispered looking down at the mug of chocolate taking another drink.

"I just don't want to see you hurting." I smiled to myself.

"Bella, it's going to take a lot of love to make me feel okay again. I'm going to have to find my Edward to feel okay again." I whispered just wanting to feel the way she did for Edward.

"He's out there for you. I just know it." I chuckled,

"People like me don't have people to love us." Bella shook her head,

"You're amazing any guy would be lucky to have you. Why don't you see that?" I sighed,

"Bella, I wake up every night screaming from night mares. I'm broken goods, no one will want me." Bella shook her head,

"Everyone whose broken needs someone to make them whole again."


	9. La Push

**Thanks for all the review I love hearing how much you guys love this story.**

**We finally get to having Jacob Black in the Story so if you've been waiting for Jacob, well the wait has paid off because here he is!**

**As always keep reviewing I love all the feedback I get. **

**And don't forget; I own nothing**

Chapter 9: La Push

I sat next to Bella in her truck on the way to La Push for Thanksgiving. I had never celebrated the Holiday but from what I'm getting from Bella is that it's a holiday based solely upon eating. Charlie had gone up to the Black's house several hours early to help Billy and Jacob get ready for Thanksgiving. I wasn't really sure want to expect but I was sure that it would be interesting.

Bella and I pulled up into their driveway. The house was small and slightly run down, the red paint was chipping away. I saw Charlie standing out front with an older man in a wheel chair a gorgeous young man with dark skin stood behind him.

**Jacob's POV**

I stood behind Billy's wheel chair watching as Bella's truck approached. Once the car stopped the passenger side door opened then shut. I knew this was the elusive Hermione Granger. The woman that Charlie hadn't wanted me anywhere near to her. I watched her shut the door then look up at me tucking a strand of dark brown curly hair behind her ear. My breath caught in my throat. It felt like time stopped. It felt like I had floated away and the only thing holding me to the world was Hermione Granger and her beautifully sad brown eyes.

"Everything okay there Jake?" Charlie asked teasingly as I watched Hermione approaching us alongside Bella. I nodded,

"Our Mione, she's a pretty one, huh Jacob?" He asked giving me a warning look. I could just nod. How could I hurt anyone as perfect as Hermione.

"Hey Dad, Billy." Bella said with a smile, "Hey Jake," Bella started, "You're catching flies with your mouth." I blushed a little closing it before hugging Bella,

"Well if you'd stop bringing around beautiful women."I half teased. Bella looked up at me with realization in her eyes. Charlie clapped his hands probably from irritation,

"Well now that the cooks here. Let's go inside." I turned around to look at dad,

"Charlie, it's a nice day lets the kids be outside." Bella scoffed,

"And let you two old coots ruin the food. Never! Jake, Hermione, go get acquainted." I could kill Bella for leaving me alone with Hermione. "You should show Hermione the bikes." She suggested. That was actually a pretty good idea.

"No Jacob should not show her the bikes." Charlie exclaimed. Bella chuckled, "Come on you old farts, let's go make a Thanksgiving dinner." I watched the three of them go into the house, as I stood there with Hermione.

"So, do you want to see the bikes." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure." I nodded and smiled,

"Garage is this way."

**Hermione's POV**

I followed Jacob into a car garage that was actually filled with car parts two motorcycles, and a Volkswagen.

"Work on cars a lot?"I asked looking for a place to sit down. He nodded. Jacob was undeniably good looking, especially for a sixteen year old. Granted he looked more twenty-five than sixteen. He was a good seven inches taller that Ron had been, and he was definitely ripped.

"I love mechanics. It's what I want to do with my life." Jacob admitted with a smile leaning against one of the bikes. I smiled at him,

"I wish I knew what I wanted to do with my life." I admitted looking up at him. He smiled at me; it had been a long time since I had been smiled at like that. "So, you're Bella's best friend?" I stated quickly knowing I sounded stupid, but Bella is safe ground not to get hurt again. He nodded,

"Yeah, something like that." He looked at the bike underneath us. "Do you want a ride?" He asked looking down at me. I debated in my mind. I had been terrified of riding brooms but this would be safer right?

"Sure." I said, we walked the bike out together. He got on the bike,

"You trust me?" He asked scooting foreword for me a little bit I nodded and climbed on behind him wrapping my arms around his muscular weight, "Okay, first things first we don't want the bike to tip so I need you to lean with the bike and not against it when I go around a turn." I nodded in understanding as the bike roared to life and took off. Charlie is not going to be happy about this.


	10. Falling for Jacob black

**Thanks for all the review I love hearing how much you guys love this story.**

**As always keep reviewing I love all the feedback I get. **

**And don't forget; I own nothing**

Chapter 9: Falling for Jacob Black.

I lay in bed that night thinking about Jacob. It was hard not to, he was good looking, sweet, and most of all mature. The ride on the motorcycle had been the most thrilling thing I had done in a long while. And he had been sweet and flirty all through dinner. I groaned rolling over on my side.

This is crazy; I could not be falling for Jacob Black. He's sixteen, and a shape shifter for crying out loud. I came here to get away from magic not get sucked back into it. I didn't know what to do. I knew my friends would encourage me to move on. But I didn't know if I was ready to yet.

"How was dinner with the mutt?" Rosalie asked popping into my window and sitting on the window ceil. I shrugged,

"I finally met Jacob Black, he seems. Decent." I stated thinking about the way he had looked at me. He had looked at me like a man that had never seen the sun before he saw me. Had Ron ever looked at me like that?

"That's a way I've never heard a guy described before." Rosalie laughed running a hand through her blonde locks. I chuckled knowing she was right, I just didn't know how to describe him otherwise.

"Yeah, it's the only way I can think to describe him." I explained and she shrugged knowingly.

"Do think you'd want to see him again." I sat there for a second thinking of the way he had looked at me over dinner, and the way he smiled and how he had an idea of what he wanted. What he wanted was a nice normal life. Did the fact he could turn into a wolf make me not want to see him and get to know him? I sat there thinking for a few more minutes.

"I think I would want to." I admitted slightly sheepishly, causing Rosalie to giggle slightly,

"You're blushing Hermione!" I gasped,

"I'm not!" I exclaimed knowing that I really was.

**Jacob's POV**

I sat there looking at the phone. Should I call Hermione? Charlie was really mad about the motorcycle. I cracked a half smile thinking about it. His face had been priceless. But I had to admit I enjoyed having Hermione pressed against me her face buried into my shoulder.

"Hey Jacob." Sam said walking in plopping down next to me. "Waiting for a phone call?" He asked chuckling. I looked at him leaning back,

"No trying to figure out if I should call a girl." Sam looked at me,

"You imprinted didn't you?" I nodded in acknowledgment a stupid shit eating grin spreading across my face when I thought of Hermione. "What's her name and how did you meet her?" He asked interested,

"Her name's Hermione Granger. She's Bella's cousin." I said still smiling, "How did you tell Emily that you, ya know imprinted on her." Sam chuckled,

"I just told her." Sam said, I sat there,

"Well how did you get her to go out with you?" I asked and Sam laughed

"Jacob, you just have to ask her out on a date." Sam laughed, "Sometimes I forget your sixteen." I grimaced at him.

"Am I really that bad?" I asked looking at the phone,

"No, I worse when I tried to ask out Leah freshman year of high school. This is normal." I looked down at the phone again and dialed Hermione's number.

"Hello." Answered Bella. I bit my lip swallowing hard,

"Hey Bella, is Hermione there?" I asked hearing her giggle,

"Yeah I'll go get her." I sat there fidgeting waiting for her,

"Hello?" I heard Hermione's perfect voice. It was soft and smooth but still sweet kind of like the taste of honey.

"Hey Hermione it's Jacob." I bit my lip losing my nerve,

"Hey what's up?" She asked sounding a little excited,

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" I asked nervous,

"Sure, I don't have to work so you should come over." I nodded,

"Yeah okay."

The next day I stood outside Bella's house in a t-shirt and jeans and knocked on the door. A few minutes later she walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey Jacob." She said with a smile, god I love that smile. "Want to watch a movie?" She asked shifting her weight. I nodded closing the door.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I asked nervously. She shrugged her shoulder's

"Doesn't matter to me." I nodded we went to the living room.

**Hermione's POV**

A couple hours later after the movie I walked Jacob to the door.

"This was fun." I said looking up at him, he's so tall. And the way he looks at me, it's impossible not to fall for him. To resist him.

"It was fun." He mimicked sweetly fidgeting a little, "Do you want to go out on a date… With me?" He asked looking down at me biting his ridiculously perfect bottom lip. I thought about it I did have fun with him. It would be fun to go on a date with him.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said smiling up at him. He beamed down at me,

"One more thing." He whispered leaning down and capturing my lips in a small kiss. It was nothing more than a peck on the lips but the kiss made me feel move in one gentle touch than I had ever felt in my most passionate kiss with Ron. I touched my lips a little,

"Wow." I whispered shock.


	11. Movie Night

**Guys as much as I hate to do this to you, my thanksgiving break is over today at one o'clock and I don't know how long i will stay logged onto ff. net from the school surver since I can't access my accound from there. So, leave me lots of lovely reviews to last me till I can get off campus again. :) **

**Thanks for all the reviews I love hearing how much you guys love this story.**

**As always keep reviewing I love all the feedback I get. **

**And don't forget; I own nothing but if I could I would own Jacob Black and I would not be writing this fanfiction.**

Chapter Ten: Movie Night

I sat in the Rabbit next to Jacob as we drove to Port Angeles in silence. He was driving with one hand on the wheel and the other on the arm rest next to mine his hand open just enough to be an invite to hold his hand. I let both my hands rest in my lap.

"Are you okay Mione?" he asked his voice dripping in worry. I was embarrassed by my reaction from that kiss with Jacob. I'm not the swooning kind of girl, and there I was swooning.

"I'm okay." I whispered not even able to believe myself.

"Bull shit. You've been quiet since I kissed you." He pointed out looking at me I shook my head,

"It's nothing, I promise." I replied meekly he wasn't going to buy this ever. He sighed probably in disbelief.

"Mione, I can't read minds; if something's bothering you, you have to tell me." He looked at me with a sad smile and I knew he was right. He wasn't Edward he couldn't read my mind he would never know if something was bothering me unless I told him.

"I'm fine." I replied again, not ready to tell him how scared I had been because of one kiss. One kiss that had made me feel more in one simple peck on the lips than my most passionate kiss had ever made me feel. We pulled up in front of the small movie theater in Port Angeles where three movies were playing.

"What do you want to see, some chick flick, a war movie, or a zombie movie?" He asked giving me the choice I bit my lip. The first two were definitely out of the question, but I hated zombie movies.

"How about the zombie movie?" I asked biting my bottom lip nervously I always get nightmare from them. Granted a nightmare about zombies would be a welcome change.

"Okay, two for Zombie Diaries." He said giving the guy the money for our tickets. We went into the dark theater and my stomach was clenching, "You look a little green." He admitted and I blushed,

"I hate zombie movies." I admitted, causing him to laugh, he looked down at me draping his arm over the back of my seat as we sat down.

"They are so fake, how can they scare you?" He asked sweetly,

"All the blood and gore." I replied shuttering, he chuckled again,

"Well a little tip, just think about how fake the special affects look. I heard this movie is pretty lame from Sam anyways." I looked at him confused was Sam a friend or a girlfriend.

"Whose Sam?" I asked hoping not to sound jealous, or insecure,

"He's a friend of mine."He said with a smile, I felt better knowing Sam was a he. "Him and his Fiancé, Emily went to see it and neither of them liked it." He explained and I nodded. The lights started going down and the theater was cold so it was nice sitting next to Jacob who was very warm all the time. It almost made me glad that my shirt was slightly thin. Once the movie started I kept Jacob's advice in mind, it did help a lot and the graphics and story line for the movie was hard to follow. It made it easy not to be scared when I could hear Jacob laughing and feel the rumble of his laughter in his chest. The movie slowly came to a close and Jacob and I entered the theater wandering around a little bit. Jacob's hand had started to find mine as we were talking about the movie. I jerked my hand away and sat on some stairs.

"Jacob, please don't." I whispered as he sat down next to me. I didn't want things to go wrong with him; he seemed so sweet and so wonderful. I didn't want to get hurt again.

"Don't what?" He asked confused, looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Don't ruin things." He looked at me confused,

"How am I ruining things?" I bit my lip looking down at the coat in my arms.

"By being amazing." He looked at me cocking an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't want to get hurt again." I continued looking down until his large warm hand found mine.

"Hermione, I will never hurt you." I looked at him and saw only truth in his deep chocolaty brown eyes. "I will never let anything or anyone hurt you." He continued letting me put my head in the crook of his neck breathing in his scent. He smelled like the woods and fresh air.

"You better not go back on that promise." I whispered smiling. I let him tilt my chin up towards him,

"I won't." He whispered bringing his lips down onto mine. I liked it, he was a good kisser.

"Jacob Black?" He groaned obviously recognizing the voice. We both looked up at the jock type guy with Jessica on his arm,

"Hey Hermione." She exclaimed happily, I tucked some hair behind my ear, feeling irritated, "This is my boyfriend Mike." I nodded,

"What's going on?" Jacob asked still sitting there glaring daggers at Mike for presumably interrupting our kiss.

"You look a lot like Bella Swan." He stated ignoring Jacob ogling me, Jessica glared at Mike,

"That's Bella's cousin, Hermione. Are you on a date?" She asked looking at me and my hand that was entwined with Jacob's still.

"Yeah, we're on a date." I said, standing up dragging Jacob up with me, "Um we should get going." I stated and he nodded wrapping his large arm around my shoulders. We walked back out to the rabbit; Jacob opened the passenger side door for me allowing me to slide in before he got in on the driver's side.

"Sorry about that. I forget how many people from Forks come to Port Angeles." He mumbled, I smiled at him shivering a little; taking his large warm hand.

"It's okay." I stated smiling at him; he smiled back happily squeezing my hand a little bit.

"Do you want to go out again?" He asked starting the car up, and I nodded in agreement. "My friends and I are having a bon fire on La Pushes beaches next week. You should come with.

"Sounds like fun." He smiled at me and I smiled back driving back to my house in silence. Once we got there Jacob walked me to the door,

"What are the chances of Charlie interrupting if I try to kiss you good night?" I looked at the door then up at Jacob,

"Probably pretty good; but I think I'm willing to risk it." I stated standing up on my toes as Jacob leaned down meeting my lips in a kiss his large hands circling around my tiny waist and my arms around his neck.


	12. Bonfires with the Wolf Pack

**GUYS! I HAVE CONNESCTION TO FANFICTION AT SCHOOL AGAIN! Sorry it's been taking so long to update(classes, homework, and such) But I am back with Chapter 12. Maybe later tonight we'll get a chapter 13 in. No promises though.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love getting all the feedback on this story. It's pretty amazing how much you guys love this story. : ) **

**So here it is Chapter 12. Remember I own nothing.**

Chapter Eleven: Bonfires with the Wolf Pack.

I was laying on my bed, Rosalie was sitting in my desk chair reading the letter from George.

"I think I want to meet this fellow sadist some day." Rosalie stated flippantly causing me to giggle.

"I want you guys to meet him. Do you think he's right? Do you think I'm crazy for giving up magic?" I asked thinking of my letters all asking me to come home. Come home to where I belong in the magical world. Rosalie sighed dramatically flipping her blonde hair off of her face,

"I think you're crazy for giving up the practice of magic. But I think it's a load of shit that whole 'you belong with us in the world of magic." Rosalie scoffed angrily, "I'd say between us and the wolf pack of La Push you are in the world of the supernatural far enough." I smiled thinking she was right.

"I am crazy aren't I?" I thought out loud,

"Why did you give magic up?" Rosalie asked looking through the books on my bookcase, "Mind if I borrow this book?" She asked holding up _Hogwarts a History_.

"Go for it." I acknowledged before thinking about it. Why had I given up magic. Had it been a way to forget?

"Maybe, maybe I was trying to forget everything. The war had taken so much out of me, and then Ron and Lavender happened. Maybe I thought if I gave up magic then it would be easier to forget." Rosalie looked at me sympathetically.

"Maybe it's time to stop trying to forget." I walked over to my desk and pulled out a piece of paper.

_Dear George,_

_For the love of all that is holy leave Ron alone already. Give kisses to the rest of the growing Weasley clan. And if you break Luna's heart I swear I will kill you(this is not a threat it's a promise.) _

_Anyways. I just thought I should let you guys know I've met someone. He's a were wolf of sorts. And I've become quite good friends of a coven of vampires. You have to meet Rosalie, she may give you s few ideas for pranking._

_I know you think I'm crazy for leaving our world, but I'm not ready to come back, especially now that I've met Jacob. I promise to start practicing magic again. However I must go, I have to go get ready to meet Jacob's pack. Give everyone my love._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

_P.S._

_Please tell Molly that I'm staying well fed and to stop sending care packages, Bella is starting to feel offended._

I closed up the letter and sent it off with George's owl phoenix. I slipped a heavy black sweatshirt over my head and grabbing a heavy wool coat.

"I can't believe you're going to the La Push beaches in early December, with mutts." Rosalie whined wrinkling her cute nose. I laughed,

"I can't believe it either, but you need to go, Jacob will be here soon." She sighed dramatically rolling her eyes as we walked down stairs pulling on a heavy wool peacoat, and a light blue cotton scarf around her neck. I walked her outside to her cherry ride mustang. I saw Jacob pull up next to her car in his beat up Volkswagen. I smiled at him slightly shocked all he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans and a knit cap over his ears.

"Fine have fun, details later." I laughed giving her a hug, before jumping in the rabbit next to Jacob,

"You smell like leech." He stated wrinkling his nose. I rolled my eyes,

"How can I like you so much, when you are so prejudiced?" I stated he rolled his eyes leaning over and kissed me softly on my lips his hand cupping my jaw.

"How can I love you so much when you like leeches?" he retorted I rolled my eyes. His retorts were not quite as enduring as when Rosalie did it.

"You're crazy Jacob Black."I said leaning into a couple more of his kisses. He smiled into them,

"Crazy in love with you." He whispered kissing me one last time before leaning back in his seat starting the car and taking his hand in mine. In the week I had been with Jacob I had been happier than I had been in a long time. Possibly even before I was with Ron. He never did anything predictable, he always valued keeping me on my feet. Especially when it involved late night visits and staying with me till I fell asleep.

I felt better that he had told me he was a wolf so that I could tell him I'm a witch.

"You okay Mione?" He asked looking over at me, I nodded,

"Just thinking, I got a letter from my friend George today." He looked at me waiting for me to continue, "He wants me to come home and rejoin the magical world." Jacob tensed next to me,

"Are you going to go back?" He asked sounding freaked out, I shook my head no,

"I'm not ready to go back, and besides, I'm happy here and now; with you." I stated smiling at him; he let out the breath he had been holding in,

"I'm glad you're happy with me." He replied gently squeezing my hand. I smiled at him a little,

"I promised him I'd start practicing magic again." He nodded, smiling I knew he thought it was a good idea, "Molly sent some more sweets, like more sweets than I will eat in a year. Want some?" I asked causing him to chuckle. Asking Jacob if he wanted free food was asking a small child if they wanted candy.

"I love Molly's cooking." He stated sweetly. I knew he liked it. It was something about all the magic in it. I laughed wishing I was as good of a cook as Bella or Molly. We pulled up at the beach in La Push, "I should warn you, don't stare at Emily's scars it makes Sam angry." I nodded getting out of the car wrapping my arms around myself. It is freezing out here!

"Hey guys." Jacob said wrapping his arm around me, at least he's warm. I noticed the rest of the pack was dressed more or less like Jacob; a t-shirt, jeans, and a cap of some sort.

"Hey Jake!" exclaimed Seth Clearwater, I had met him at Thanksgiving but I hadn't been aware he had been a member of the pack. He was younger than even Jacob.

"Jacob, you got a girlfriend finally?" I noticed his smile spread across his face and he rubbed his hand up and down my arm trying to keep me warm,

"Mione, this is Quil and Embry; two of my friends from school." I smiled,

"Ello." I noticed Quil holding a little girl in his arms, "Whose that?" I asked pointing at the toddler,

"This is Clair, Emily's niece." He stated letting her tug at his hair I smiled as Jacob introduced me to everyone else. I wound up really liking Emily. I got to help her cook for the pack, which is a lot of food. We ate two hot dogs, they ate two packages of hot dogs a person. Soon it was the end of the day and Jacob and I were heading back to his house in La Push where I was going to spend the night.

"Well, we're home." He said pulling into the garage I yawned tiredly it was almost three in the morning. I leaned into Jacob as we walked in the back door by his bedroom. I wondered how Jacob fit onto his bed. "I'll get you something to sleep in." He said digging through his drawers handing me a t-shirt and sweat pants.

"Thanks." I whispered taking the clothes putting them on; the t-shirt came down to the middle of my thighs and was fairly baggy on me. The sweat pants didn't stay up at all; so I took them off and laid down in the bed spooning against Jacob falling asleep instantly with his arms around me.


	13. When Nightmares Disappear

**Sorry, Updates have been so long, school is so hectic getting ready for finals.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love getting all the feedback on this story. It's pretty amazing how much you guys love this story. : ) **

**So here it is Chapter 12. Remember I own nothing.**

Chapter Twelve: When the Nightmare disappear.

**Jacob's POV**

I laid in bed that morning watching Hermione sleep. I smiled to myself, when I had woken up this morning I had found her totally wrapped around me, one of her arms around me a thigh hooked around my waist one of mine in between her creamy white thighs. I looked at her now, her thick black eyelashes laying against her cheek bones. Her curls were a spread out behind here on my pillow. I couldn't wait to wake up next to her. I could feel her start to wake up a soft sigh escaped her lips before she yawned and opened her eyes. She batted her eye lashes a couple times blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning beautiful." She made a cute little grunting noise before snuggling back into my chest,

"Morning." She whispered looking up at me pressing her soft pink lips into mine. I pressed mine into hers harder rolling over on top of her my hands still on her hips her hands instantly went to my hair as we deepened the kiss my tongue sliding into her mouth causing a slight moan to escape her lips. I felt her hips grind up against mine causing me to growl into her mouth.

"Hey Jake." I groaned in annoyance looking up at the rest of the pack. I was irritated that they were seeing me half groping my Hermione, whose thighs were wrapped around my waist in the most delicious way. I grabbed my pillow and threw it at them,

"Go away." I growled wanting to go back to my make out session with Mione.

"Emily told us to come get you two and not to leave this house with you guys." Sam announced Hermione had unwrapped her legs from me and I sat on my haunches glaring at them as Hermione stood up grabbing her clothes from the night before.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom." She said shyly, and I nodded. She walked out of the room embarrassed,

"First of all I hate you all. Second of all, you have horrible timing." I stated standing up meeting wolf whistles of my pack. I looked down and saw morning wood. "Ass holes." I muttered kicking the door shut. I changed quickly into a pair of gym shorts and a pair of socks and sneakers before opening the door.

"I hate you all." I stated opening the door again once I was dressed and was waiting for Hermione. She came out of the bathroom blushing.

"You two are almost as cute as Sam and Emily when we caught them." Announced Jared, I wrapped my arm around Hermione,

"We weren't screwing, come on, let's go get some breakfast." I muttered leading Hermione out to the rabbit. We sat there in silence for a few seconds, before I cleared my throat. "Sorry about that back there."I half whispered putting the key in the ignition, Hermione blushed again. Her blush was sweet, it wasn't crab red like Bella's blush. It was more of a light pink dusting across her cheeks.

"It's okay." She stated quietly looking down at her hands thoughtfully. "Jacob, I slept through the night last night. That's the first time I've done that in close to three months." I took her hand in mine and kissed the back of her hand,

"I'm glad you feel that safe with me Hermione." I said looking over at her as we pulled into Sam and Emily's drive way. I got out first then went over to Hermione's door letting her out. "You know why you feel that safe with me?" I asked leaning her against the car my lips hovering just above hers. She was smiling her arms around my waist; one of my hands was wrapped around her waist the other was cupping her jaw.

"Why do I feel so safe with you?" She whispered softly, I rubbed my nose against hers before kissing her soft pink lips lightly,

"Because I'm so in love with you that nothing bad will ever happen to you." She smiled, kissing me again letting me lead her into the house. Where Emily was taking food out of the oven,

"Hello again Hermione, sleep good." She smiled sweetly,

"Very good." I looked at Emily annoyed,

"I hear it's your fault we got dragged out of bed by the pack this morning though." She rolled her eyes,

"Hermione, get used to this part of being a wolf girl, when the men of the pack don't want to own up to something we get blamed." Hermione smiled happy to be included along with Emily


	14. Loving a Were Wolf

**Sorry, this update has taken so long! School is so hectic getting ready for finals. I'm going to try to be better about updating from now on, once finals are done next week.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love getting all the feedback on this story. It's pretty amazing how much you guys love this story. : ) **

**So here it is Chapter 13. Remember I own nothing.**

Chapter Thirteen: Loving a Were Wolf

I sat cross legged on my bed Jacob and I had been going out for a couple weeks now. Rosalie constantly complained about the way I smelled like wet dog and the two couldn't get along to save their lives. I smiled to myself looking at the parchment that I was writing a letter to Luna on,

_Dear Luna,_

_I'm glad things are going so well for you and George. I wish you both all the happiness in the world._ _I have to ask though, how did you know you were well, in love with George? I think I'm in love with Jacob, but I'm scared to put myself out there and say it._

_He's told me he loves me already. I'm crazy aren't I? I knew Ron for years before I even told him I like him. But with Jacob I don't have to try, everything just fits. I don't know. How is everything at home? I hope that the University is going well for you. _

_I've started practicing magic again, the repairing charm will come in handy with Jacob always ripping out of my clothes every time he morphs. I miss you so much that words cannot express. But I'm not ready to come home yet. I'm sorry, I need to stay here with Jacob, he makes me feel, good and whole again. I'm sorry Luna._

_All my love and more,_

_Hermione._

"Hermione, Jake's here." Called Charlie's voice from down stairs, I secured the letter the owl's leg before going down stairs and seeing Jacob. I'm still in awe of him every time I see him. Today is no exception. Sometimes I still wonder what he sees in me. I smile up at him as I reach him and wrap my arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around me,

"Hey you." He whispered kissing me softly and appropriately, we both knew that Charlie was watching us for any signs of unhappiness.

"Hey yourself." I whispered back thinking about how right it felt. He chuckled wrapping his hands around my waist,

"God, you're tiny." I wrinkled my nose at him,

"Maybe you're just a giant." I retorted kissing him again. I looked over at Charlie who was glaring daggers at Jacob. Charlie was like this with Edward to, so I wasn't too worried.

"Charlie, we're going out."I said pulling my jacket on over my shoulders,

"Hi, Charlie," Jacob greeted him slipping his hand into mine, "Are you coming over to watch the game with Dad later?" Charlie nodded still glaring,

"Well, we'll see you later, Charlie." I said fidgeting under the glare tugging Jacob out the door,

"Bye, Charlie!" He exclaimed following me out the front door, shutting it behind him. I stopped on the door step and pressed my lips against his again, he molded his against mine again.

"So what is this surprise you have for me today?" I asked shivering a little hoping it had nothing to do with being outside,

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise; remember?" He questioned me tapping his finger against my nose, "But I can promise you this that you'll be warm." I smiled at the promise of warmth then followed him to the rabbit.

"How'd you sleep he asked?" Still holding my hand as he helped me get into the car,

"I slept well, no nightmares." I exclaimed happily, "It seems you were the magic that made that all possible." I said with a smile, he smiled back to me,

"I told you I love you so much that I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you ever again." He whispered kissing me again before shutting the door and getting in the driver's side taking my hand in his again after he started the car. It was late afternoon and the sun was sitting low in the sky. We came to some bluffs inside La Push's border. Jacob stopped the car and got out,

"Well come on do you want your surprise or not?" He asked teasing me, I got out and took his hand following him down into the woods that led to the bluffs. Once we got out of the bluffs I saw the sun was setting. I gasped,

"Jake, this is amazing!" I exclaimed thinking how romantic this was, Jacob wrapped his arms around me keeping me warm. I felt him smile into my neck where he had buried his face and was nuzzling his nose against my neck.

"I thought you'd like it." He whispered kissing my neck. I turned around to face him,

"I love you." I whispered looking him in the eye. He smiled broadly

"I love you too, Mione."


	15. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Sorry, this update has taken so long! School is so hectic getting ready for finals. I'm going to try to be better about updating from now on, once finals are done next week.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love getting all the feedback on this story. It's pretty amazing how much you guys love this story. : ) **

**I own nothing guys**

Chapter Fourteen: Have Yourself a Merry little Christmas

I woke up that morning with a groan rolling over. I just wanted to stay tucked in my bed nice and warm. Instead I was hearing the hoot of an owl. I poked my head out from under the blanket and looked at the four owls all hooting at me and a large pile of presents at the foot of my bed. I groaned, gathered the presents for Luna, George, Author and Molly, and Harry and Ginny.

I the packages for each person or duo on a leg of the owl. I then looked at the massive pile of gifts and sighed, my friends are crazy.

I sat down on the bed and picked up the first present from Molly and Arthur. I opened it to see a book and started laughing_ Tips and Tricks for a House Witch_ by Joan Stefford, and two of the infamous Weasley sweaters and a note _"One for you and one for that lovely young man of yours."_. I see Molly is up the same old bag of tricks when it comes to hinting at wanting to see us settled down with babies. I would definitely have to show this gift to Jacob. I picked up the next package, this one was from Harry and Ginny, this one wasn't just you're normal book. It was a scrapbook of everything from Hogwarts, with the words _"Don't forget us over there in Washington, love Harry and Ginny."_. I smiled flipping through the first couple pages.

The next package was a bag of pranks from George, I wrinkled my nose at the gift thinking that maybe I could give it to Rosalie, she would enjoy it far more than me. The final package was from Luna and I knew it would be the best as always. I opened it and saw a book called _"You and Your Were Wolf."_ By Nymphdora Tonks. I burst out laughing and opening the second part of the gift and saw a mistletoe. I smiled before heading down the stairs to where I could smell Bella already up and cooking. I walked down the stairs that were decked out for Christmas. Bella and I had decorated the tree and strung garland on the stairs. Hell we had even hung three stockings with our names on them. Just for laughs. I walked down stairs and saw Edward in the kitchen with Bella. He as per usual was dressed to the nines in a button down shirt dress slacks and a suit coat.

"Little over dressed Eddie." I said using my new nick name for him; he looked at me in my black Victoria Secret boxers and white tanktop. Bella was dressed similar to me only just in a pair of plain black flannel shorts and a green long sleeved top.

"Not all of us have just woken up." I rolled my eyes, and thought bite me knowing full well he could hear me.

"I don't think that you mutt boyfriend would like that very much." He retorted, I rolled my eyes as the door bell rang, "Let me guess he's joining us?" I nodded and bounded to the door opening it half jumping on Jacob; pressing my lips to his wrapping my arms around his neck his arms went around my neck.

"Hi." He breathed pulling away with me still wrapped around him; I smiled at him seductively.

"Hey." I heard Charlie cough from the stairs embarrassed by the way my thighs were wrapped around his waist, and one of his hands was cupping my ass. I blushed and got off of Jacob slipping my hand into his shutting the door.

"Hi, Charlie." Jake started and Charlie just nodded,

"So breakfast!" Bella exclaimed walking out to keep the moment from being to awkward for Charlie. Charlie just nodded, we all sat down and suddenly I wondered how Edward was going to explain not eating with us, or even like us. We all sat down and started dishing up the delicious food except for Edward,

"Not hungry? Or just not like our Bella's cooking?" Charlie asked pointing to Edward's empty plate, Edward smiled charmingly,

"I ate with my family this morning, I over ate. I couldn't resist my mom's cooking." I chuckled a little gripping Jake's hand as hard as I could to remind him not to pick a fight with Edward. Jacob just shoved another large grouping of pancakes into his mouth.

"Jake, Molly sent you a sweater for Christmas." I said nibbling on a piece of bacon; he looked at me confused,

"Why did she send me a sweater?" He asked cocking his head to the side; it's adorable how much he acts like his wolf self sometimes,

"Because she's still hinting that I need to settle down and get married." I said with a giggle causing his nose to wrinkle, Jacob wanted to marry young and I wanted to wait a couple years, our age difference worked into a perfect compromise,

"Don't you think sixteen is a little young Mione, dear?" He asked teasingly bumping his knee into mine; I laughed bumping right back,

"I'll pass on the message to Molly." I said with a chuckle, Charlie just shook his head,

"I don't understand why that woman wants you to get married so young, you're only eighteen. Sometimes I'm glad Renee got Bella set on not marrying till she's thirty." Bella and I both laughed, I knew her and Edward would be engaged before their Senior year was out. We all made polite and fun conversation till we finished breakfast then went and sat around the tree where there was a fair amounts of gifts waiting to be opened.

"Oh! Jake I'll go and get you your sweater!" I exclaimed bounding up the stairs giggling. I pulled my own dark blue sweater on over my head and grabbed my camera and Jacob's black sweater before running down the stairs to wear Jacob was waiting for me on the couch. I leaped over the back handing it to him. He held it up in front of him,

"This is supposed to fit me?" he asked bewildered holding it up. Bella and I both busted out laughing. "Edward this looks like it would fit you." I pouted at him,

"Please just put it on, you're going to hurt Molly's feelings." I pouted holding up my camera, he sighed taking off his black sweatshirt and shoving his arms through the sleeves and grunting as he raised his arms trying to tug it on over his head.

"It doesn't fit." He grunted finally pulling it over his head I started giggling, the sleeves came to the middle of his forearm and showed off a good six inches of his ripped and chiseled midriff. I giggled,

"I think it's a good look for you." Charlie and Edward both started laughing,

"I volunteer to take the picture." Charlie stated taking the camera I pulled a whining Jacob to his feet and in front of the Christmas tree he grimaced,

"Really, Charlie, you're going to do this to me your best friend's son?" He questioned trying to hide behind me, Charlie chuckled,

"I'd do the same thing to Edward; this is what you get for dating one of my girls." Charlie said sadistically, "Smile Jake!" He exclaimed I leaned into him smiling and giggling knowing he was doing anything but smiling. Once the picture was taken he struggled to rip the shirt off over his head. When he succeeded he threw the shirt at Edward,

"Mary Christmas, Cullen." He snapped pulling his own sweatshirt again wrapping an arm around my shoulder. Charlie sat in his laz-e boy, Edward sat in another chair by the tree and Bella sat in front of him handing out the gifts.

Bella had gotten a diamond bracelet from Edward, a new book and digital camera from Charlie and a scrap book from Renee and Phil. I had gotten her a book about vampire myths that I had gotten Luna to mail over for me.

"Thanks Hermione, just what I wanted." I smirked,

"No problem." Bella's gift to Edward would be less ironic like mine to hers and much more romantic, she had given him a ring. I giggled at the symbolism of it. I had given Jacob a sound system for his rabbit so that he could play music other than the radio in there. I had gotten a charm bracelet with a hand carved wolf face on it from Jacob, I got an old copy of Wuthering Heights and a book of wiccan spells from Bella, from Charlie I got a car, an old light blue convertible.

"Charlie, oh my god. This is amazing!" I exclaimed launching myself into his arms. He laughed,

"Don't get to excited you needed something to get yourself to and from work, and Sue gave me a good deal on it since she's using Henry's old truck now." I smiled from ear to ear,

"Still it's amazing." He laughed then looked at Jake,

"Keep her on the right side of the road." He did a mock salute. From Bella and I; Charlie got two season passes for his favorite baseball team, and a new black leather jacket (from me) and a coffee mug (from Bella).

"Well, I think I'm the most spoiled one here." Charlie laughed kissing Bella and I each on the forehead. Hand me your girls camera's we'll get a couple pictures of you two and you're boys." I laughed, handing him my camera,

"Only if we get to take a picture with you too." He sighed dramatically and Jake jumped out,

"I volunteer to take that picture." He mocked spiteful over the sweater, Edward chuckled,

"I don't know why you're complaining, I rather like this sweater." For the first time ever I saw Edward and Jacob burst out laughing together. Bella and I rolled our eyes and pulled Charlie out of his chair; he handed my camera off to Jake as we pulled him between us in front of the tree. He wrapped an arm around each of us and we all smiled brightly. Next was a picture of Bella and I hugging. I guess looking at us I could see why Jessica would say we look more like twins than cousins. My hair was only slightly fully in volume than hers and only a shade or two lighter than hers in color. Next Billy insisted on taking a picture of Bella and I with our Beau's, then just individual couple pictures. By the time we were done taking pictures Bella and I went up stairs to change to go to Christmas with our boys. I put on a nice pair of jeans and changed from my blue sweater into a black long sleeved thermal t-shirt. I put on my heavy wool jacket and walked outside and saw Bella dressed in a satiny strapless purple dress that was biased cut and came down her knee.

"Alice, picked it out." I laughed and handed Bella a package,

"Will you give this to Rosalie for me?" She nodded taking it adding it to the over sized bag of gifts,

"Excited for this?" She questioned, we both had our camera's and she chuckled,

"Seriously, I'm this dressed up for Edward's family and you get to wear jeans, I'm jealous." I laughed hugging her,

"I will have to pay someday." She laughed and we walked down stairs together to see the boys waiting for us on the couch watching a basketball game with Charlie.

"It's so nice that the boys are playing nice for once." I said nonchalantly, causing Bella to laugh deep and throatily,

"And to think, all it took was a sweater from Molly Weasley." I chuckled looking at Bella winking,

"I'll have to send her a thank you card." Bella laughed again walking behind Edward, and I did the same walking up behind Jacob kissing his temple,

"We should take my car out to La Push." I say grabbing the keys off my pile of gifts, he looked at me,

"That makes no sense cause then I'll have to come home with you tomorrow just to get the rabbit." I rolled my eyes,

"You basically live at this house Jacob. Please I'll let you drive." I pouted handing him the keys causing him to laugh standing up,

"Okay, okay we'll take you car. We're going to have to name it though." I laughed taking his hand. We walked outside with Bella and Edward,

"Leech, Bella." Jacob said curtly giving Bella a hug,

"Mutt, Hermione." Edward said just as curtly. I furrowed my brow at Edward,

"Why so serious Eddie." I said in a mock serious tone casing him to role his eyes and me and Bella to giggle, "I'll see you later Bella." She nodded getting into the passenger side of the Volvo,

"Later, Mione. I'll tell the Cullens you said Merry Christmas." I popped my head out the passenger window of the convertible,

"It's Happy Christmas, Bella!" I yelled as the Volvo peeled out of the driveway; Jacob and I right behind them. I cuddled into Jacob's side as we drove up to Jacob's house in La Push. When we got there we were welcomed by the Clearwaters and Billy.

"Merry Christmas Hermione!" Billy exclaimed looking ridiculous in the Santa hat he was wearing, I laughed sitting down on the floor with Jacob in front of the tree.

"Happy Christmas, Billy." I replied leaning into Jake's chest. Being with the Black's and the Clearwaters was like being back home with Harry, Luna, and the Weasley's; crowded and full of laughter.

"Hi Mione, how is Charlie and Bella?" Sue greeted warmly sitting down next to Billy taking his hand in hers. I smiled at the older couple sweetly,

"Hi Sue, their good." She smiled happily. The rest of the day spend by in a whirl wind of eating talking joking and laughing until it was time for the Clearwaters to leave and Billy wanted to go to sleep. Jake and I were laying on his bed kissing and cuddling.

"I love you." I whispered kissing his lips; he smiled into the kiss,

"I love you too." He whispered huskily kissing me again, this time a little deeper. I pressed my lips against his meeting his pressure. One of his hands pushed the t-shirt over my thighs and I could feel him totally pressed against me. Our tongues danced passionately before I broke the kiss pulling the t-shirt off over my head before going back to him again.


	16. Ringing in the New Year

**Sorry these updates keep taking so long! I just had my last day of classes and Monday finals start, but no worries I'll be done by Wednesday and will be able to start working on this more like a good person!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love getting all the feedback on this story. It's pretty amazing how much you guys love this story. : ) **

**I own nothing, but here we go on with chapter fifteen!**

Chapter Fifteen: Ringing in the New Year

The Swan house was filled with people. Jacob and Billy were there, so were the Clearwaters and the Cullens. I was helping Bella serve the food as we laughed and giggled.

"God, will you and Jake stop making eyes at each other!" Bella exclaimed in a hushed whisper, causing me to laugh,

"Shut up will you." I exclaimed right back, she rolled her eyes, and I giggled, "I'm not the one who is planning on getting engaged." I retorted back at Bella. She feigned shock,

"What is this engagement you speak of?" She replied sweetly setting out some cookies. I rolled my eyes before walking over to Jacob kissing him softly on the lips,

"Hi, Handsome." I whispered sliding my hand into his, causing him to smile. Carlisle smiled at me,

"Hello, Hermione; how are things back home." I shrugged, knowing everything is going swimmingly as far as I know.

"Everything is going well so I hear." He smiled sweetly; all three of us knew the truth about the other.

"How are things for you here?" He asked inclining his head towards Jacob and I's entwined hands, I smiled proudly,

"They are very good." I said with a laugh, but missing home for a small second, "I have to admit though sometimes I'm still homesick." He smiled gently,

"I think that is normal though for those of us who travel so far from our homes." I smiled kindly at him. Carlisle was probably the only Cullen that Jacob liked a little bit. I felt Rosalie wrap her arms around my shoulders,

"Something smells like wet dog." She stated rudely glaring at Jacob, who glared right back at her baring his teeth,

"Funny, Blondie, I was about to say something smells like dumb leach." He stated rudely; I rolled my eyes and hugged her back,

"How are you?" I asked letting my hand drift back to Jacob's hand.

**Luna's POV**

I sat on the Weasley living room couch with George. I saw Ron and Lavender enter hand in hand her now growing belly leading the way. Ron was beaming at the idea of being a father. I nudged George, who nudged Ginny. The pair rolled their eyes almost simultaneously. Harry and I both chuckled as Molly started henning Lavender making sure she was sitting down. Billy and Fleur stood by the fireplace in the kitchen holding little Victoire in her arms. Her blonde curls were in a little pixie cut. Charlie was standing next to them talking, and Percy stood in the kitchen hand in hand with his fiancé Pansy Parkinson. The two were a surprise pair, but they love each other so no one will really begrudge them happieness.

"Hi Luna." Lavender said sweetly calling me back to reality. I looked at her not even bothering to be polite.

"Hello." I replied icily. She tried smiling at me again,

"You can't possibly still be upset at Ron and I, can you?" Her voice was kind of like nails on a chalk board. Really sharp nails on a chalk board.

"Oh, I can. It's possible." George chuckled,

"Oie, mum; did Luna and I show you those picture's we got from Mione for Christmas he called over his shoulder." If Molly wasn't Molly Weasley I wouldn't find it physically possible how fast she had moved to the couch,

"Well let me see them, George." She huffed impatiently. George and I handed her the pictures as the rest of the family gathered around us. The first picture was of Hermione, Bella, and Chief Swan.

"That's Hermione's uncle and cousin." I explained, Molly just nodded, the next picture was Hermione and Bella hugging bright smiles on their faces. The next picture was a laugh, Hermione and Jacob in the infamous Weasley sweaters. Hermione's fit perfectly but Jacob's looked far too small.

"Is that Hermione's boyfriend?" Asked Lavender holding her stomach, I smiled slyly.

"Yup, that's Jacob Black, Mione's Quiltite, werewolf boyfriend." I replied, Fleur laughed her normal laugh, it sounded like silver bells ringing.

"I guess the Quiltite's grow zer boyz big." She said her accent resonating. I laughed agreeing, Molly flipped to the next picture, a much nice picture of Hermione and Jacob, one where he was actually smiling and wearing a shirt that fit him. I looked over at Ron whose jaw was set firmly looking angry, maybe he was angry that Hermione had moved on, but was having the good sense not to say a word.

"Oh, I like that picture. Mind if I keep this one?" Molly asked curiously, George smiled,

"Hermione, sent this stack specially for you." Molly smiled and flipped to the last picture of Hermione, Jacob, Bella, and Edward.

"That's Bella's boyfriend, Edward." I stated pointing him out, Molly nodded looking at it,

"Edward's a vampire, huh?" She asked having figured it out just from one picture I nodded hugging Molly and sitting back down. Fleur sat down next to me squeezing my hand,

"I know zat, it's not easy to 'ear, but I am sure zat 'ermione misses you as much as you miss 'er." Fleur said condolingly, I smiled knowing she felt this way everyday a little bit homesick, but very much at home.

"I wonder what she's doing right now." I wondered outloud.

**Hermione's POV**

"Five, four, three two, one!" We all screamed at the tv laughing as the ball dropped in New York ringing in the New Year. I laughed wrapping my arms around Jacob kissing him.

"You know I can't think of a better start to this year than this." He whispered kissing me again. I smiled into the kiss playing with a piece of his hair,

"Me either." I replied in a breathy whisper.


	17. When Winter Melts into Spring

**Sorry these updates keep taking so long! I just had my last day of classes and Monday finals start, but no worries I'll be done by Wednesday and will be able to start working on this more like a good person!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love getting all the feedback on this story. It's pretty amazing how much you guys love this story. : ) **

**In regard to several reviews, there will be a visit from a Luna and George in a couple of chapters. I will try to find a way to work something into it, I'm not promising so if anyone has any suggestions I am open to it because I have indeed been toying with the idea. **

**I own nothing, but here we go on with chapter sixteen!**

Chapter Sixteen: When Winter Melts into Spring

I heard knocking at my bedroom door and tried to roll over and get away from it. Why do people like knocking on my door in the morning so much? I don't work till ten.

"Happy Birthday, Mione." Bella exclaimed opening my door excited. I rolled back over and peaked my head out from the covers and saw her, Charlie, Jacob, Billy, Sue, and Rosalie standing there. Bella was holding a huge cake covered in chocolate frosting. Jacob and Rosalie were standing as far away from each other as possible.

"Err, thanks." I mumbled sitting up. I was kind of embarrassed since I was wearing my pajamas.

"Come down stairs, we're celebrating you're nineteenth birthday." Said still holding the cake that had what appeared to be nineteen candles. I groaned then looked at the clock,

"Guys it's seven o'clock. This couldn't have waited till after work?" I asked wanting to go back to bed for another hour. Jacob smiled his whiley smile,

"We already called you in sick for work. No worries." My mouth opened and closed for a few seconds,

"What?" I asked shocked, Charlie smiled,

"Come one we weren't going to let you work on your nineteenth birthday, come down stairs and we'll be waiting." The group excited my bedroom. I sat there for a few moments. I ran some fingers through my hair standing up pulling on a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt.

I walked down the stairs and saw breakfast all sat out and everyone sitting around the table, a place left empty for me in between Charlie and Jacob. Jacob and Rosalie we seated next to each other glaring steadily as I sat down between them placing a kiss on his cheek,

"How did they force you two to sit next to each other?" I asked sliding my hand into Jacob's under the table. Rosalie snorted,

"They wouldn't let us both sit by you." She sniffed irritated. I laughed, "We drew straws, and he won." Jacob winked at me,

"I'm a lucky bastard." He chuckled throatily turning me on a little,

"Jacob, watch your mouth." Sue scolded giving Jacob a dirty look, but Billy just winked at Jacob,

"Now, now Sue leave him alone, our little Jake is all grown up now." I blushed knowing Billy knew about Jacob and I sleeping together. Charlie looked at my blush totally in the dark about me and Jacob being intimate.

"Happy nineteenth birthday, Mione." He said changing the topic away from me and Jake. Rosalie and Bella busted out into huge smiles,

"After this, there are presents." Bella said smiling sweetly; Rosalie's smile was ten times brighter,

"Loads of presents!" I laughed as Bella set a plate of waffles in front of me covered in butter and syrup. I laughed taking a bite out of the stack of waffles eating and talking with my family kind of glad for the break from work.

"Charlie is it okay if I steal, Mione, away for a while tonight?" Jake asked when Rosalie glared at him.

"Why do you get her?" She asked snottily causing me to giggle,

"Because I'm the boyfriend." He said sticking his tongue out, she sent him a sharp glare,

"Well I'm the best friend." She mimicked I laughed at the two, Charlie chuckled,

"I think you two can share her for a night." Charlie compromised as the two wrinkled their noses, "Or better yet, Bella and I can have her for the night." Jacob just winked at me and Rosalie glared at him in return. Tonight would be interesting.

We all finished up breakfast before everyone ushered me into the living room where there literally was a mountain of gifts. Charlie smiled,

"Owls started arriving with gifts last night. About half of those are probably magical." I laughed out loud sitting on the couch in Jacob's arms in front the large pile of gifts and started opening them. The first couple were large books from Luna, the next one I grabbed off the pile was from Jacob,

"That one is from me." He said proudly, I chuckled kissing his cheek, then went to open it. I slid my finger under the blue wrapping paper to see a black velvet box. I opened the box to see a silver chain and hanging from it was a silver hear outline with three diamonds inset on each side of it.

"Jake, it's beautiful." I whispered. Handing it to him to allow him to put it on me; I laughed, I love being Jacob's girl. Not because of the gifts he gave me, but because he spoils me in special ways. I smiled leaning into him ready to enjoy my nineteenth birthday with my boy.

That night I was laying in bed with Jacob allowing him to skim his fingers over my belly. I was about a week late for my period and hadn't told Jacob yet. I think he knew I was worried though. I had been moody and grouchy all week, and hadn't wanted him to touch me either.

"Jake we need to talk." I whispered sitting up slightly looking at him. God it's been four months and I still get butterflies every time I see him. He looked at me concerned gripping my hand.

"What's wrong?" He whispered sitting up looking down at me, I took a deep shuddering breath, this is Jacob, he wouldn't leave because things didn't happen according to plan,

"I'm late." Jake looked at me wide eyed and confused,

"Late for what?" He asked his voice coated in confusion, I bit my bottom lip nervous,

"My period." I whispered looking down ashamed, his jaw opened and closed slack in shock.

"Wait- you mean… are you, you know. Pregnant?" He asked his voice just above the tone of a whisper,

"I don't know I haven't taken the test yet." Jake pulled me tight to his chest kissing the top of my head whispering to me that it would be okay, and that he'd take care of me and our baby.


	18. Taking the Test

**Finals tomorrow, so I will keep updating with everything that I had worked ahead on, all these long days when it's been taking so long to update.**

**Okay, and I just want to say for all the people who wanted more drama in the story, these next chapters will have some drama. Okay so is there anything else? Nope I don't think so. Keep the reviews coming guys, its so nice to hear from you guys.**

**I own nothing, but I wish I did.**

Chapter Seventeen: Taking the Test

**Jacob's POV**

I sat on the living room couch at Emily and Sam's waiting for Hermione to finish peeing on the stick. I could feel my heart racing in my chest. I didn't want Hermione to know that I was nervous. I couldn't I had to be strong for her. Her and our maybe baby.

God I'm sixteen, that's too young to be having kids isn't it? So many girls at my school on the Res had gotten knocked up by guys my age or older though. Would I make a good dad? I looked at the closed door trying to imaging Hermione's stomach large with my baby inside. That caused me to smile a little bit. The idea of Hermione holding a tan little girl or boy with curly black hair and brown eyes. God how I love her so much.

**Hermione's POV**

I sat on the toilet peeing on the stick thinking about everything. Would Jacob and I get married, would he have to drop out of school; if he dropped out of school would he be able to find a job? I bit my lip as I finished peeing on the stick and capping it walking out of the bathroom to Jacob whom was waiting on the couch.

**Jacob's POV**

I looked up as, Hermione, came out of the bathroom looking terrified. She sat down next to me sitting the pee stick down on the coffee table and sliding her soft tiny feminine hand into my own much larger one.

"I'm scared." She whispered gripping my hand letting me know how truly petrified she was at the idea of having a baby at nineteen. I gripped her hand right back,

"I know, baby, but I promise that we'll be okay." I whispered kissing her cheek. We sat there intently watching the stick for change. Hermione was practically shaking next to me.

"I'm so scared, what if we're not ready to be parents." She whispered at my side. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders kissing her temple,

"Hermione, you would be the best mother in the world." She cracked a small smile, "I wouldn't want anyone but you to be the mother of my children." I continued thinking about how amazing she is and how I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. She rested her head in the crook of my neck; we were still waiting for our result.

"It's negative." She sighed half crying into my neck wrapping her arms around my torso. I knew that her tears were ones of relief, but I couldn't help but miss it a little bit, I had to admit I had gotten a little attached to the idea of having a baby. I sighed, knowing this was for the best and I'd have the rest of my life to have children with Hermione. I wrapped my arms around her waist burying my face into her neck just breathing her in.

"Jake." She whispered softly and I nodded my head, still having it buried into her soft long, swan like neck.

"Hmm?" I questioned not wanting to move from this position. I could feel her smile into my neck a little bit,

"Never forget the condom ever again." I chuckled promising her that I wouldn't forget again.

**Now I want to address why I did not make Hermione pregnant.**

**Jacob is sixteen right now. Far too be having a baby in my story, plus I didn't want to take Hermione out of the game as a Heroine. **

**The idea behind the pregnancy scare was that it would be a build for a relationship. So I hope everyone liked this chapter, I know there was a few people who really wanted Hermione to be pregnant, so I hope you weren't too disappointed.**

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought of the story.**


	19. Imprinting

**Finals tomorrow, so I will keep updating with everything that I had worked ahead on, all these long days when it's been taking so long to update.**

**Okay here you go, a little more drama for all the drama lovers. If you have any more ideas for how you want to see drama in this story give me ideas. There will be no Weasley visits for a while yet. Hmmmm, I'm trying to think of anything else… Oh yes. I own nothing, however I wish I owned Jacob Black.**

**Read and Review**

Chapter Eighteen: Imprinting

**Hermione's POV**

I sat in my car with the top down driving up to La Push, it's early April, and I can't believe how in love with Jacob I am. I smiled to myself turning on the radio. I didn't care how much Rosalie complained about my radio saying I should let Emmett put a sound system in, I loved my car as an original and it was going to stay that way.

Bella and Edward had just gotten engaged, and Charlie was in a mood so I was spending all my time working and in La Push with Jacob and the pack. And that is exactly where I am headed right now, to Jacob's house for the afternoon.

Jacob had been great after the pregnancy scare, granted he's always amazing. He never does anything to hurt me. I smiled to myself loving the fact he spends the night with me most nights, and even when he doesn't I don't get nightmares.

I pulled up in the Black's driveway putting up the top and knocking on the front door. Billy opened it, smiling up at me.

"Hello, Mione. Back again?" He asked wheeling himself backwards out of the door expertly,

"Yeah, Charlie is still mad about Bella and Edward getting engaged." Billy wrinkled his nose,

"It's not right, Bella and the blood sucker." He stated sourly, I chuckled,

"You and Jake are two old stubborn goats." I said with a chuckle, "So where is the old wolf?" I asked wondering why he hadn't bound out of his room and mauling me with hugs and kisses.

"Pack meeting right now." He stated blatantly, "He'll be back any second." I laughed knowing he was right. Jake was never far behind me when it came to arriving home at the Black house. I turned around when I heard the door open; Sam, Jake, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah all walked in. I smiled at Jake letting him wrap me up in his arms and give me a kiss on the lips.

"Love you." He whispered sweeping a lock of my long curly brown hair behind my ear, one of his arms still around my small waist and my arms around his neck,

"Love you too." I whispered smiling up at him happy to be with him. I snuggled into his arms, looking at the pack.

"Jake's lucky to have imprinted on someone as hot as you!" Seth exclaimed out of nowhere I looked at Jake confused. Jake looked ready to throw something he was so pissed. I looked over at Billy who looked shocked, as did the rest of the wolf pack.

"Jake, what's imprinting?" I asked quietly. He looked at me wide eyed, ready to reply.

"It's the inner-wolf's way of picking a mate." Seth stated cockily. I looked up at Jake whose mouth was just opening and closing. I wrenched myself out of Jake's protective embrace, and marched out the door holding back the tears.

All I was to Jake was a mate. Was that why he was so self assured when I was late?

"Mione, stop; Seth, doesn't know what he's talking about." Jake yelled running after me. I was half way to my car, "Hermione, stop, please!" He pleaded catching up with me grabbing my wrist,

"Rot in hell." I yelled trying to yank my wrist away. Jake pulled me into him kissing me hard wrapping his fingers into my curls. I pushed him away and whipped my wand out,

"Expelliamus!" I yelled pointing my wand at him sending him flying backwards a few yards away from me. "Stay away from me Jacob Black. I need time to think." I whispered the last part running to my car and getting in peeling out the drive way. I drove all the way back to Forks in silence. Did Jacob really love me? Do I want things to be over with him? Why wouldn't he tell me about imprinting? I arrived back at my house and walked in the front door in a daze. I whipped a tear off my face thinking about Jake and I's fight, I had promised myself I would never use magic on someone I care about.

"Hey, Mione, you okay?" Charlie asked meeting me on the landing of the staircase, I broke down in tears.

"Does someone out there not want me to be happy?" I asked falling into his arms tears streaming down my face.

"What happened?" he asked concerned hugging me, I was vaguely aware that Edward, Alice, and Bella were walking down the stairs, but at this point I couldn't stop crying.

"We got into a fight." I whimpered, I felt Bella's arms wrap around me, pulling me away from Charlie,

"Dad, I'm going to put her to bed, then call Rosalie, she needs Rosalie right now." I could hear Bella whisper as she led me up to my room. I sat down on my bed and just curled into a ball.

"What the hell is imprinting, Bella?" I asked, wanting to know, to understand. What the big secret. Bella looked at me biting my lip,

"I don't know, Mione. I just don't know." I whimpered my heart was hurting so bad.

**Jacob's POV**

I laid in my tiny bed curled into a ball. Fucking Seth, he had to go open his big mouth. I wasn't ready to tell Hermione yet, and now she has the wrong idea of what imprinting is.

"Jake, you okay?" I heard my dad's voice call to me from the door. I whimpered wanting my Mione in my arms again. "You need to eat something Jake." I whimpered again. It felt like everything bad in the world was on my shoulders. I loved Hermione from the first time I saw her. Love at first sight. I felt cold for the first time since I had been truly mortal.

"Jake this isn't healthy you need to eat." I laid there for a few seconds feeling miserable; I didn't want anything but the love of my life.

"I don't feel anything." I whispered rolling over on my other side wanting to be alone in my misery.

"Jake." He whispered; I ignored it. Nothing could make this better; nothing except for Hermione coming home to my arms. I heard the mattress creak.

"Jake, this is ridiculous." I heard Bella start, she was one to talk she wallowed for seven months after Edward left. "It's been damn near a week and both of you look like death warmed over."I ignored her, "Billy says you haven't been eating." I kept silent, "Rosalie hates you, and she's threatening a slow tortuous death." I rotated my head around to look at Bella,

"I'd rather die, than live without, Hermione." I stated lifelessly. Bella tugged on my hand,

"Come one, up with you." I looked her over,

"Why bother?" I asked. Causing Bella to sigh,

"I'm taking you off the Res, get up and put on some pants." She stated walking out to the living room so I could change. I rolled over grabbed my sweats and a sweat shirt and running shoes. Hermione had magically fixed those sweats more times than I could count, and the sweatshirt smelled vaguely like Hermione's apple blossom shampoo. I whimpered for the smell of her clinging to my clothes strongly like they used to. I walked out to the living room and then followed Bella out to her truck.

We drove out of the Res to a house I knew as the Cullens, I looked at her and glared then saw Edward and Rosalie walking towards us. There was a glare on her beautiful face. I sighed I'd rather see Hermione's angry face, than pissed of Blondie.

"What's the mutt doing here?" She growled and I snarled back, "You look like hell. I'm glad." She stated spitefully.

"Of course he does any pain Hermione feels; Jacob feels tenfold." Edward stated looking into my soul. I know he knew my thoughts; Rosalie stuck up her nose than ran into the forest,

"Jacob you're going to spend the day with Edward, I'm going to go home to Hermione."

**Hermione's POV**

I laid in bed cuddling with my pillow, it had stopped smelling like Jacob, like the forest, fresh air, and cinnamon. I missed him so much,

"Mione, you know you want to talk to him. Just talk to him." Rosalie offered comfortingly, but I shook my head. I wouldn't be just a perfect mate for the Beta wolf whom was supposed to be the Alpha wolf.

"You're totally miserable, and if I know anything about Wolves Jacob will kill himself if he loses you." Rosalie said rubbing my back, I whimpered crying a little, I wanted my Jake. I wanted the one thing that took everything bad away and made me a whole feeling person again.

"What if he doesn't really love me? What if it's his inner wolf seeing me as a perfect mate, but Jacob the man can't see me that way?" I whispered confessing all my fears to Rosalie. She pushed some of my unwashed hair off of my face causing me to shiver from the sudden cold.

"He loves you baby. Just go home to him." I shook my head stubbornly, causing Rosalie to sigh, "You can't run away from this, Hermione, you'll kill him if you do." I felt a few more tears slip down my damp cheeks and the idea of Jacob dead.

"I love him so much." I whispered, not wanting to get hurt again.

**Yes, they had a fight. No worries, all will work itself out. I hope I did an okay job portraying how things would be for them if they really did get into a fight. Much love to all my loyal readers and reviewers. So keep reviewing, I love hearing from you guys : )**


	20. Where the Heart Is

**Finals tomorrow, so I will keep updating with everything that I had worked ahead on, all these long days when it's been taking so long to update.**

**Eemily5- I did not mean to turn Seth into a bad guy. He just happened to be the youngest. So I'm sorry that he came off as the bad guy. I simply thought that he would have the least understanding of what imprinting is, because he's the youngest. I will work on repairing Seth's image : )**

**To everyone else who gave the advice of Tonks and Reamus visting, or just Reamus visting, I love that idea! Thank you I will definitely find a way to work it into the story. Ideas and reviews are always loved! **

**I own nothing! I wish I did though. Tomorrow is my last day of finals so that's when I can sit down and put all your lovely ideas to use.**

**Read and Review**

Chapter Nineteen: Where the Heart Is

I sat in my car looking at the steering wheel. I wanted to talk to Jake, but I was scared to. I took a deep breath and stuck the keys in the ignition turning the car on. I fiddled with the radio until I found a station that I liked. I pulled out of the driveway and drove to La Push shaking from anger and nerves. I heard the songs on the station but didn't really listen to them. I could see the trees on either side of the road, but I found myself thinking about all the times Jacob had told me he loved me. I thought of the first time we had made love. I thought about the day I took that wretched test and he comforted me. I could feel my heart ripping in two.

I don't want to lose Jake. I never want to be without him. I sighed pulling into his driveway; sitting there for a few moments when I saw him running. He looked about as miserable as I felt. The rain that was pouring from La Push all the way to Forks had plastered his hair down and steam was rising off of his body. I pushed open the door of my convertible. He looked up and saw me standing there soaking wet, miserable. He approached me we both stood silent for awhile.

"Do you even love me?" I blurted out speaking how I felt for the first time to him. He looked like I had slapped him in the face he walked a few steps closer to me, close enough to touch but we wouldn't hold each other,

"Don't talk like that." He whispered pained stepping closer to me; I had my arms wrapped around myself. I looked up at him I could feel the tears pricking in my eyes, he looked at me the way he always had, like I'm something special to be loved and cherished but never to be used or abused,

"Why not?" I asked defiantly, I wanted to know why he hadn't told me he imprinted, I wanted to know why it was a big secret. One of his large hands settled onto my hip and he leaned against me, I could feel my body leaning back into his. Why is it even when I want to hate him, we just fit right together.

"Because you're my whole reason for living now; you're the only thing keeping me alive." He muttered lowering his lips to mine. My lips eagerly met his, I missed him, I missed this. He pulled away for a second looking at me, he had stepped back a few paces from me again, looking miserable to be so far away from me. "Hermione, all imprinting is, is love at first sight. Imprinting is rare, it only happens when you meet your soul mate." He said looking at me scared, like he was about to lose his soul mate.

"Seth said-" Jake cut me off shaking his head,

"Seth doesn't understand what imprinting is. Only three of us have imprinted. Sam, Quil, and I." Jake explained, I started to realize how rare it is for wolves to imprint. "When I'm with you all I want to do, is love you and protect you, and be with you. If I had never met you I don't think I would have ever known what it feels like to feel like this." I looked at Jacob in silence for a few moments before throwing myself back into his waiting warm arms. I could feel his warm bare skin against my cheek comforting me as he held me close. I was wrapped tight in his arms exactly where I belonged,

"Why didn't you tell me you imprinted, Jake?" I asked inhaling his familiar sent. I loved how warm he is. I could feel warmth to my fingers despite standing out in a cold rain,

"I wanted you to fall in love with me, without feeling threatened by the whole imprinting thing." He said holding me tighter, I sighed understanding. I had missed Jacob so much, that I just wanted to stand there in his arms not moving, just holding each other for hours.

"Mione." He whispered kissing the top of my head; I buried my face into his chest. "We should go inside, what if you get sick?" I laughed and let Jake pull me into the house through the back door that lead into his room. I smiled up at Jake kissing his lips, we were both wet, water dripping down our bodies.

The kiss slowly became more passionate, his tongue skirting along my bottom one, I opened it it giving him access to my mouth, our tongues dancing and fighting for control. Jake broke the kiss and began kissing down my neck. He peeled off my wet jacket and t-shirt before kissing and sucking on my collar bone I moaned lightly unbuttoning his pants.

**Jacob's POV**

I laid in bed with a sleeping Hermione, her hair is still damp, but in a messy curly bun now. He head was resting on my chest my warms were wrapped around her as I watched her sleep comfortably right where she belonged in my arms. I smiled to myself. I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with this woman.

I couldn't see myself without her, my body orbits around hers, and vice versa. She started stirring in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked up at me, with a smile on her lips.

"I love you." She whispered rolling over on top of me,

"I love you too." I whispered back; she leaned forward kissing me again passionately. I groaned, we had been going at it for hours,

"You're trying to kill me." I groaned laying there as she nibbled on my neck, she giggled then shook her head no, "I need food, water, I need rest." She sighed dramatically pecking me on the lips,

"What do you want?" She asked sweetly, I laid there thinking for a second muffins sound good.

"Muffins." I replied, Hermione stood up grabbing a pair of her shorts out of my dresser and one of my shirts before disappearing into the kitchen. I grabbed some dry clothes and followed her in sitting down watching her cook. It's the moments like these when I know why she's the one for me. She never complains about anything, and she has nothing against hard work. Plus she's a great cook. I smiled to myself watching her measure and mix the ingredients. She put the muffins in the oven than came and straddled my thighs,

"Promise we won't fight like that anymore." She whispered her arms wrapped around my neck. I kissed her, "It hurts to much to not see you or talk to you." She admitted I kissed her again,

"I promise, I don't think I can go another two weeks without food." I joked, she giggled, kissing me running her fingers through my hair.

"I guess that explains why you weren't up for round six." She joked kissing me again sucking on my bottom lip. I groaned,

"I need food." I moaned trying hard not to get turned on. She sighed dramatically getting off of me and checking on the muffins.

**Yup, they are indeed together again. So, keep the reviews coming. Love you readers lots.**


	21. Turning Seventeen

**I just finished finals! So to you, the readers I appreciate so much, I am going to be able to work on this story again as much as possible. I'm so glad that I can sit down and work on this again.**

**Again, thanks for all the lovely reviews. I want everyone to know a few things about the story. Remus and Tonks are indeed a live. Remus does know Hermione is dating a were wolf. And as to does Ron still have feelings for Hermione, well, you guys will have to wait and see for a chapter or two more for the answer to that question. Merry Christmas guys!**

**I own nothing! Read and Review**

Chapter Twenty: Turning Seventeen

I laid in bed looking at the ceiling, Hermione was cuddled up next to me. I didn't really want to get out of bed, but I was excited because today is my seventeenth birthday and unlike Hermione on her nineteenth birthday I couldn't wait to be up and enjoying my birthday. I rolled over kissing her all over her face and neck.

"Jake, stop, I'm sleeping." She mumbled rolling away from me. I laughed pressing against her, she groaned moving away, "Why can't you let me sleep." She groaned rather cutely pulling her body away from me.

"Wake up, I'm seventeen and I want to cuddle." She groaned rolling over and looking at me,

"I call bull shit." I smiled at her wolfishy nibbling on her neck. "You just want to screw me." She muttered. One of the many things I've come to love about my Mione, she's very vulgar first thing in the morning.

"On the contrary, I want to make love to you." She groaned and rolled away from my grasp,

"No, I'm still sore." She muttered I scooted closer to her.

"I was hoping for a repeat of last night." I muttered kissing her neck again. She made the sweetest whining noise and I nipped and sucked on her neck. She rolled away, and sat up, kissing me on the lips,

"Happy Birthday baby." She whispered smoothing my hair down. I smiled up at her, "I'm still really sore from last night." She said with a smile. I smiled up at her cupping her jaw as she kissed the heel of my hand.

"I love you." I whispered, looking into her deep brown eyes. She smiled back at me, leaning forward my lips meeting hers in a small peck on the lips.

"I love you too." She whispered before standing up. Tugging me up with her, so we could get dressed. I sat on the edge of the bed watching her shimmy into a pair of jeans and a plain green t-shirt. She turned around and looked at me a small glare in her eyes,

"You should be getting dressed." She stated placing her hands on her hips; I rolled my eyes at her; pulling her into me. I raised her shirt up over her stomach kissing her flat toned stomach. She giggled,

"Stop." She giggled as I dragged my lips across the skin, "Why do you insist on kissing my stomach, Jake?" She questioned giggling as I tried to undo her jeans, she twisted away from me "Get dressed, can't you keep it in your pants?" She teased walking out of the room tugging her shirt back down. I stood up pulling on some sweat pants walking out to the living room where Hermione was sitting on the couch talking to Billy a mug of coffee nestled in her small hands. I joined her on the couch, wrapping my arms around her slim shoulders.

"Happy seventeenth son." My dad said with a slight smile on his face I smiled back my arms around Hermione still kissing her just behind her ear,

"We got you a couple gifts, Sue, and I. Plus there are a couple from Mione, and the Swans."I laughed as he pointed to the small pile of gifts on the coffee table. I reached for the first one that was from Charlie, it was a miniature of a classic '54 convertible mustang. From my dad I got several different books on auto-maintenance. From Hermione I had gotten a simple silver band with a black tribal design etched into it.

"Thank you baby, this is amazing." I whispered holding her close to my chest kissing her temple.

"You're welcome." She whispered, I knew what the band signified, it signified her being absolutely okay with my imprinting on her. I let her put the ring on my finger before kissing her again slightly more romantic this time. I leaned back against the couch hugging her to my chest.

"Alright, well I don't really have any plans for you for the rest of the day, other than supper, so you two can go off and amuse yourselves." Billy announced wheeling his way towards a bookshelf and Jake laughed,

"Didn't I promise to take you cliff diving Mione?" I asked teasingly, she blushed,

"You butt; you know I'm nervous about trying it." She admitted and I laughed,

"Baby, you know I'll be there as a just in case, and we'll start low." I promised trying to sooth her nerves. She blushed,

"Okay, we'll try today." I smiled and pulled her up, I knew I was beaming, I had been longing to take her cliff diving ever since she had told me she wanted to try it. I pulled Hermione out to the rabbit with me when I saw the pack,

"Jakie, is finally seventeen." Leah teased beating us to the car, "Emily is planning lunch for you." I groaned I just wanted alone time with Hermione,

"Seriously?" I asked irritated, will I never get to take this woman cliff diving? Sam nodded,

"Are you really going to deprive us of throwing you a seventeenth birthday?" I sighed,

"Fine." I relented, Hermione and I getting into the rabbit and driving over to Emily and Sam's while the rest of the pack shifted and ran to the house. "Sorry, about that." I muttered feeling embarrassed, she smiled at me taking my ringed hand in hers squeezing,

"Maybe tomorrow, baby." She suggested a smile on her lips; I smiled back pulling into the driveway. We got out of the car and walked inside the open door where the smell food cooking hit my nostrils

"Happy Birthday Jake." Emily said with a smile giving me a hug and handing me a package, "From Sam, and I." I ripped the red wrapping paper neatly setting it down on the table before looking at a small white box which I opened and smiled. It was a simple nice picture of me and Hermione at Christmas that Emily had taken as practice for her photography class at community college. In the picture I had my lips pressed against Hermione's temple one arm wrapped around her shoulder, my other hand was resting on her hip. She was smiling leaning into my lips both her arms around my waist.

"Emily, this is amazing. Thank you." I said wrapping her in a big bear hug, "One of my two favorite gifts." She smiled looking at the ring I had gotten from Hermione.

"I'm glad you like it."


	22. Cliff Diving

**Heading home here in a couple days. This means I will have nothing but relaxing time to work on this story and find a way to incorporate so many wonderful ideas. And keep the updates coming to you lovely readers!**

**I own nothing but I wish I did!**

Chapter Twenty-One: Cliff Diving

**Hermione's POV**

I sat in the rabbit next to Jacob nervous as hell. A couple months ago I had gone with Emily, Claire, and the pack cliff dive. I was so intrigued that I made Jacob promise to take me. He laughed and agreed, well now he's making good on that promise and I'm nervous.

"Hey it will be okay, I'm here remember?" I nodded shaking, he took my hand in his, "I won't let anything happen to you Mione; I promise." I nodded my head, and he sighed, "What's wrong baby?" He asked kissing my hand pulling the car to the side of the road stopping it.

"Is it going to be cold?" I asked nibbling on my bottom lip, Jake smiled dirtily,

"Very cold, but don't worry, I'll keep you warm." I laughed getting out of the car following him down to the lower cliffs. We walked through the woods down to the sheer drops of the lowest cliffs. I looked at Jake nervous who had taken off his t-shirt, jeans, and running shoes. I bit my lip nervously as Jake stood there in his boxer briefs; his body is perfect and flawless. No matter how many times Jake has seen me naked I'm still shy. I slipped my feet out of my chucks, before sliding my jeans down my thighs and pulling my t-shirt off over my head. I looked at Jake embarrassed that I was standing before him in a plain black bra and blue boy short underwear.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrinkled my nose at him. My body was full of imperfections that I hate.

"I'm nervous." I whispered looking at the cliff, Jake looked me directly.

"Do you want to do this? We don't have to if you don't want to." He stated concerned. I smiled timidly at Jake, he's the most amazing most understanding man a girl could ask for.

"I want to do this, I'm just scared." Jake kissed me softly on the lips before guiding me over to the cliff,

"It will be okay, I'm here. We'll jump together; on three?" He asked taking my hand in his; I nodded gripping his hand, looking at the water almost fifteen feet below us. I take a deep breath, "One, two, three; jump!" Jake yelled we jumped together, holding hands. I felt the cold water stab my skin once we hit the water a few seconds later. I pulled my way up to the tossing water above us, just sitting there. Today it was shockingly calm, not a wave in sight. Jake had already broken the surface when I popped back up.

"That was amazing." I admitted laughing kicking my legs back and forth treading water. It's the coldest water I've ever been in, I could feel my bones and muscles protesting I now, understand why Jake told me to bring a jacket with me for afterwards.

"You know this is why I love you Mione." I laughed letting him pull me into his arms kissing me hard on the lips,

"Why do you love me?" I asked looking up at him; his arms wrapped tightly around my waist us just treading together.

"Because, you never do anything by the book."I looked at him confused, I had always been by the book; I was goody-two shoes Granger. "Come on, let's go back and get our clothes, or you're going to get hypothermia." He stated swimming us back towards the beach. I shivered violently letting Jake hold me for a minute or two for some warmth. I followed Jake back to where we had left our clothes. I was still shivering violently when we got back to our clothes. I slipped back into my clothes quickly before leaping back into Jake's arms.

"I love how warm you are." I muttered letting him hold me close. He kissed the top of my head,

"Ready to go home?" He asked sweetly and I nodded holding his hand as we made our way back to the rabbit. We drove back to the house in silence. Jack had a cd in the sound system he had put in and was singing along. I was still thinking about what Jacob had said about me not being by the book. I was sitting right next to him; cuddled under his large muscular arm. Ron and Harry had always teased me telling me I was a goody two-shoes. I'd always been by the book; I can't remember a time that I hadn't been.

"What's on your mind?" Jacob asked walking into his room right behind me. I pulled my sweatshirt and other clothes off and crawled into his bed under the blankets and shrugged. Jake rolled his eyes and stripped down too crawling in next to me. We were laying nose to nose my chest was pressed against his one of my arms were resting on the pillow next to me, the other was drapped over his arm, the same arm that was drapped over my waist holding me.

"Bull shit, Hermione. You do to know." He said firmly kissing my lips, I sighed and kissed him back,

"You said I'm not by the book. Why?" I asked laying there my wet hair spread behind me dampening our pillow,

"You're not; plain and simple." He stated matter of fact like. I wrinkled my nose at him,

"Yes, I am, I always have been." Jake laughed, "I was always the goody two-shoes at school. I lived my life by the book." This just made Jake laugh harder.

"Hermione, it's my experience that girls who live their lives by the book don't go cliff diving, date were wolves and most definitely don't make love to minors." He muttered brushing his lips against mine. I smacked him in the chest a little,

"Ow, you shit." I moaned letting Jake kiss my sore hand,

"I'm sorry baby." He said kissing me, "But you know I'm right. You've fought in a war, Mione. You've done and seen things I'll only ever dream of. One of your best friends is a Vampire and the other is a sight seer. Hell one of your friends is Harry freaking Potter." I blushed,

"You may follow the rules, Hermione, but that doesn't mean you're a girl who lives her life by the book." I sighed resting in his arms.

"You spoil me, Jake." I whispered laying there content. This is real, and it feels right. Jake nodded, holding me close with both arms now.

"When I graduate next year, we'll get our own place; whatever you want baby." He whispered, I knew this was no lie; suddenly however an old fear crept up on me.

"You'll never get bored of me, will you Jake?" I asked looking up at him scared. He'd get bored eventually. He'd get bored of domesticity. He shook his head,

"I'll never get bored, Hermione." He looked me in the eye. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and there will be days we want to kill each other, but the fact is we love each other." I nodded,

"Bella and Edward set a date." He nodded; I knew he didn't really want to go, and was only going for me. I was supposed to be Bella's maid of honor.

"How does it work?" he asked teasingly, I could feel myself drifting off in Jacob's arms,

"How does what work?" I asked, wondering what the hell he was going off about. I felt Jake roll me over, he was extremely turned on and was nipping and kissing my neck playing with me. I groaned a little,

"How does being maid of honor work, when you're not a maid." He said with a wink.


	23. Letters From Home

**Heading home here in a couple days. This means I will have nothing but relaxing time to work on this story and find a way to incorporate so many wonderful ideas. And keep the updates coming to you lovely readers!**

**Lol, and Jake isn't a pervert. He's a seventeen year old boy.**

**I own nothing but I wish I did!**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Letters From Home

I sat on my bed with letters spread around me, a daily prophet in front of me. I saw the front page picture. Lavender holding a baby in her arms, Ron sitting on the bed next to her beaming. I couldn't hate either of them. They'd had a little boy; that would make Molly happy. I sighed picking up a piece of paper,

_Ron and Lavender,_

_Congratulations on the little boy. I'm happy for both of you._

_Hermione._

I set the letter down with the rest to be mailed. So much was going on. I had just gotten a wedding invite for Neville and Haleigh's wedding. Bill and Fleur were expecting again, Percy and Pansy were on their honey moon this week. I sighed leaning back against the head board. Luna was closing in on the end of her first year at University. George was busy as ever with the joke shop and has mentioned proposing to Luna after she graduates with her degree in magical in the study of magical creatures.

_Luna,_

_I can't wait to see you this summer! I can't wait for you to meet Jake, and Rosalie. George should come with for a few weeks, working as hard as he does cannot be good for him. Bella and Edward are getting married at the end of June. I'm supposed to be the Maid of Honor, and Jacob will be my date. Emmett is the best man, which isn't shocking at all. _

_I'm glad that classes are going well for you. I'm so proud of you, I wish I could have furthered my education, but I guess I got a different kind of one, huh? Well best of luck. I can't wait to see in you a month. I can't wait for you to meet my family. You'll love them._

_All my Love and More,_

_Hermione_

Rosalie sat down on the bed behind me, starting to braid my long curls into two braids. I would forever be jealous of how tall and beautiful and slim she is.

"Alice is driving me crazy with wedding talk." Rosalie whined causing me to chuckle, I knew how she felt, even Bella was going crazy. She had just wanted a small wedding without a lot of hustle and bustle.

"Poor, Bella; whatever is Alice doing now?" I asked sealing up and marking letters handing them off to various owls before looking back at a smiling Rosalie,

"Flower arrangements, she's thinking blue morning glories mixed in with white roses! And oh the baby's breath there will be." I laughed knowing this was not Bella at all. Bella would have wanted something much simpler, like daisies. When we were little she always said she'd have daisies.

"Alice is very persistent." I observed, looking around the room that had pictures everywhere. It was starting to feel like home, but there were parts about home that could never be brought back. Rosalie picked up the wedding invitation looking at it.

"Are you going back for this?" She asked, I thought about it for a moment then shook my head no,

"I'm not ready to go home." I stated diplomatically. In all truth, I knew Ron, Lavender, and their little boy Callahan would be there. I wasn't ready to see her living the life I thought I would be having. Rosalie shrugged,

"Emmet and I are talking about adoption." She stated softly, picking at the comforter. I looked up at her surprised, I knew she wanted to have kids, but she always said she didn't want to adopt a kid into our fucked up lives.

"Really?" I asked she nodded slowly,

"I want kids, Mione, and so does he. But I can't have them, and there's no way any woman could survive an invitro fertilization from a vampire. This is the only way for us." I looked down,

"You could have asked me." I whispered softly; Rosalie shook her head no,

"You're mortal Mione, you'd have died, if one of us didn't turn you first." I looked at her confused, "Besides, we'd have to break the treaty with the wolf pack. There would be too much at risk." She was silent for a second, "Emmett and I still have to get permission to adopt a mortal child from Volturi." She looked sadly at me,

"I wish there was another way." I looked at my books of potions, I wish there was a potion that could give Rosalie her own child. "When, are you going to talk to the Volturi?" I asked looking her in the eye.

"After the wedding." I nodded, knowing it would be soon, this meant they'd only have a month and a half to convince the Volturi that adopting a mortal child wouldn't be a mistake.

"Tell them; tell them you'll send the child to Hogwarts." I whispered; we had learned about the Volturi in the history of magic. They let themselves be known in our world,

"What?" Rosalie asked blinking her eyes lashes at me over her amber eyes,

"Tell them you'll send any child you adopt to Hogwarts once they are old enough to be turned. They know their secrets will be safe then." Rosalie smiled lunging at me hugging me almost crushing me.

"Oh Hermione, you're the best!" She exclaimed kissing my cheek, when Alice busted in the room,

"What are you two doing up here, I sent Rosalie up here fifteen minutes ago to get Hermione to try on dresses." She huffed henning us downstairs to the living room that she had turned into somewhat of a boutique. I saw Bella in her wedding dress. It was beautiful and looked amazing on her. She looked like a princess.

"Wow, Bella." I stated in shock,

"Do you like it?" She asked swaying from side to side. I nodded my head,

"You look beautiful, like a princess." I said smiling. She smiled brightly and hugged me, tightly.

"Thanks, I really love my dress. I feel beautiful in it. I've never felt beautiful in a dress." I smiled because I knew Alice had, had enough weddings to Jasper and planned enough of Rosalie's to know how to find the perfect dress.

"Your guys dresses are done, you have to try them on for fittings now." Alice instructed handing Rosalie and I a dress bag each. I slipped out of my denim shorts and white halter top and slid into the dark blue strapless a-line gown. It fit me fairly well but was a little loose where I had lost weight. Rosalie's fit like a glove.

"Mione?" Jake called knocking on the door; Alice scowled at me as I clutched the top of the dress going to answer the door where Jake was standing.

"Nice dress." He teased placing his hands on my hips kissing me softly. I kissed him back letting one of my hands get lost in his thick black hair.

"They are busy trying on dresses." Alice snapped in her wedding planner mode. Jake mock saluted Alice,

"I can see that, Wedding Planner Leach." Even Rosalie laughed a little. "Anyways, Edward and I are having a debate about whose more powerful; Vampires or Were Wolves so I was wondering if I could borrow some of your old history of magic books to prove my point." I rolled my eyes, those two.

"Sure, I have some care of magical creatures books in my room too." I whispered kissing him softly, "Could you bring my wand down to me, along with that book I got from Molly for Christmas?" I asked still clutching my dress to my chest. He nodded, then leaned forward,

"I'm going to tear that dress off of you after the wedding, I hope you know that. Rip it to shreds." I slapped his chest lightly,

"And you think Alice would be okay with that?" He winked at me,

"You can fix with a flick of your pretty little wrist." He whispered seductively kissing my wrist on my wand hand. I blushed,

"Stop acting like a dog in heat, mutt." Rosalie snapped at us, I rolled my eyes and kissed Jacob hard again, before releasing him to go up to my room. I walked back over to Alice, Bella, and Rosalie.

"I'm really happy you are with Jake." Bella admitted, I laughed it's actually kind of amusing how different her and Rosalie were. Rosalie didn't really have a filter, she was either vicious or the most loving person in the world. Rosalie was high maintenance, sometimes far too sexual, and the most maternal woman I know. Bella on the other hand, always puts everyone else first, she doesn't matter. She's very low maintenance, and innocent. I love them both, Bella is the closest thing I ever had to a sister growing up, but Rosalie is the friend you can depend on to kick the ass of the man who made you cry.

"Thanks babe." Jake said handing me my wand and the book I had asked for. The large stack of books he was carrying was sort of sweet. I laughed looking at him sweetly,

"You look like a tall manly version of me when I was in Hogwarts." I teased grabbing him by his t-shirt and pulling him down to kiss me.

"Remember, after the wedding that dress will be ripped to shreds." He whispered huskily, Alice's ears perked up,

"**You will do no such thing Jacob Black." Alice exclaimed appalled that he would talk about the dresses she had designed like that. "That dress was a lot of hard work." She continued angry; Jake was bold enough to wink at her before giving me another kiss and saying his good bye. I looked back at the girls before sitting down and flipping through the book of house hold spells till I found one for alterations. ** "**Altration." I muttered pointing my wand at my dress, I smiled as the dress adjusted to my body perfectly,** "**Oh my god, Hermione, could you alter Bella's dress too?" Alice asked appreciatively of my magic. I laughed and nodded, I would have to tell Molly how handy this book is.** Luna's POV **I sat on my bed looking at the letter from Mione. I smiled; I had to admit she was right about George working too. I smiled as George walked in. Having him in my life was kind of like being totally full and happy.** "**Hey beautiful." He whispered kissing me on the cheek. I smiled at him tugging him down on the bed. "What's new?" He asked kissing my cheek,** "**Hermione wrote. She wants you to come visit for a couple weeks while I'm out that way this summer." George nodded and smiled,** "**I'd like that. Maybe meet this Jacob guy." I laughed and nodded, "Ron's been asking about Hermione lately." I glared slightly,** "**He's getting married to Lavender. What is he asking?" George sat quietly for a second running his fingers through his short cropped hair,** "**He's been asking if she misses him at all. He's having second thoughts about Lavender." I looked at him nibbling my bottom lip,** "**What did you say?" I asked quietly, I may not like Lavender after how she ruined Hermione's relationship with Ron; but not even she deserved to be hurt by Ron.** "**I told him to stay with her. I told him to stay with Lavender and be a man, because even if Hermione missed him even a little bit, she wouldn't take him back. And then I told him that she doesn't miss him at all, and that she's happier then she's ever been." I smiled,** "**George, thank you. Thank you for making sure he does the right thing." George laughed wrapping his arms around me, ** "**What are older brothers for?" He teased holding me, "So, I'm going to America for two weeks this summer." He stated smiling at me, "Anything I need to know?" He asked laying us down on the bed,** "**You're going to be meeting one of your biggest fans." George laughed ** "**The shop was busy today." He muttered kissing my temple,** "**I have a lot of homework." I whispered letting him squeeze me comfortingly,** "**It'll be worth it, when you can travel all over the world doing what you love." He whispered brushing a strand of hair off my face kissing me softly, "Then come home to me." I smiled; I couldn't wait for the life George promised. George is something special. He's funny but serious; fast paced but steady, slow to anger but with a temper the same shade of red as his hair. George was never jealous, if guys would flirt with me when we were out, or I was with friends he would simply sit there letting the guy make an ass out of himself.** "**I can't wait till I get to come home to you every night." George smiled brightly hugging me kissing the top of my head. I was glad to have the security of George's love; it wasn't like loving eighteen year old boys whose love falter weekly. Loving George means knowing that through all the tears and heart break, he'll always be there to hold my hand.** "**I'm so glad I'm with you." He whispered voicing how I felt. I nodded, I normally wouldn't have thought twice about George, but life at the University had been harder than I thought, and I had needed someone to turn to when Hermione was in Forks at first. I never felt like Hermione had betrayed me, but just like Hermione, I had been dealing with the nightmares too. ** "**You saved me baby." He whispered, I smiled up at him as he kissed my hand softly before kissing me, "You made me a whole man again." I smiled kissing him again giggling wrapping my legs around his waist.**


	24. Luna's Arrival

**Hey guys I'm home!**

**Woot, we are at the chapter where Luna arrives in Forks. I really wanted to have fun with the relationship between Luna and Hermione. So I based it off my relationship with my better half : )**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update again : ( I forgot my new password, and then I got in a massive fight with my man and we aren't in the clear yet. But I decided to work on the story and clear my head.**

**So enjoy this next chapter, I own nothing.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Luna's Arrival** Hermione's POV "**I have to get home." I whined at Alice who was making me and Bella take dance lessons. I was standing with Jacob and Bella was with Edward, "Luna is getting in, in twenty minutes and it takes that long to drive back." I explained to her evil eye. She was teaching us how to waltz for at the wedding, Jake was irritated with her for making him come a long to learn to dance with me.** "**You can apparate over." Alice stated calmly knowing that my wand was stashed in my large purse,** "**I'm not side along apparating with her." Jake stated adamantly, "It makes me sick." I giggled; Jake had only done it once and had actually thrown up from the experience. ** "**You guys are not leaving right now." Alice said firmly, I sighed looking at my watch, Rosalie intervened however,** "**How about a compromise, Jacob takes Mione's car now and meet's her back at her place in twenty minutes," Alice opened her mouth to object but Rosalie cut her off, "Hermione will stay here and dance with Emmet. Then in fifteen minutes she will apparate home, deal Alice." Alice pouted nodding her head in agreement. I go over to my purse and hand Jake the keys to my car. ** "**See you in twenty." I whispered pressing my lips against his. He smiled giving me a wink and patting my ass,** "**See you in twenty." I laughed pushing him towards the door. I looked at Emmet, both of us laughing,** "**Good practice for the wedding reception huh?" He joked taking me in his large beefy arms, causing me to laugh. Dancing with Emmet was kind of like dancing with Jake only slightly shorter and more muscular.** "**It is. I promise not to cry if you step on my toes." I teased he laughed and twirled me dipping me deeply. I squealed, ** "**You won't have to worry about any such thing." He stated gliding me around the floor,** "**I don't think I've ever been this graceful in my life." I giggled letting him move me, "I don't see why Alice insisted on dance lessons." He chuckled,** "**Me either." He chuckled leading me around our makeshift dance floor, finally the fifteen minutes were up and I had to grab my purse and apparate home. ** "**By Emmet, thanks for the dance." I said giving him then Rosalie a hug before concentrating on my room and rehearing there with a loud reigniting popping song. I raced down the stairs and saw Jake sitting at the kitchen table,** "**I sped a little bit." He admitted I snuggled into his arms for a millisecond,** "**I can't wait to see her; I can't wait for you to meet her." I replied animatedly bouncing around like a kid waiting for Christmas, Jake laughed heartily sitting down again pulling my hips towards him kissing my hip bone that was peaking out of my shorts. "Jake, not right now," I whined, "Luna will be here any moment." Jake pouted at me,** "**That cock block." I swatted the side of his head then heard the sickening crack of apparition, I laughed throwing myself across the kitchen,** "**Luna!" I squealed as she jumped on me. I started laughing catching her, "I have missed you so much." I giggled as we collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles. ** "**I know, oh man. I have pictures for you." She giggled on top of me, "Baby Call, is so cute, Pansy is pregnant already, and Fleur and Bill are expecting again." I started laughing, ** "**Oh man, I miss the Weasleys." I laughed before sitting up. "You have to come to La Push with us." I gasped trying to catch my breath. Luna was laying on the floor next to me trying to catch her breath. She roled over and looked up at Jake,** "**Is that Jacob Black?" She asked, I nodded she looked at him, "Oie, wolf man! If you knock Hermione up, I'll kill you." I burst out laughing again, and Jake smirked,** "**Then who will take care of baby Black?" She looked at him dead serious, ** "**I will, I'm her baby daddy." I burst out laughing laying on my back; she looked over at me, "You better not be pregnant." I laughed even harder,** "**He uses a condom every time now, don't you baby?" I asked sweetly tilting my head back at him. ** "**Everytime. And tonight I'm going to go home and masturbate; using my using my own tears as lubricant." I giggled getting up and running into his lap straddling him** "**No you won't baby." I teased kissing him, "You'll just go out with the pack tonight and have a good time." I giggled kissing him all over his face, "And Luna, Rose, Bella, Alice and I will have a girl's night." Jake sighed,** "**I'm going to head back now, baby." He whispered kissing me, "Don't do anything to stupid tonight." I giggled kissing him,** "**Okay, I'll send Charlie out that way." He laughed. ** "**Okay, hun." I smiled watching him go, before grabbing Luna's stuff and hauling it up to my room where Bella and I had set up an army cot and found a decent mattress for it.** "**George is coming out middle of July." Luna stated flopping down on my bed I laid down next to her.** "**I can't wait to see him. How is he after Fred?" I asked holding her hand lightly. She smiled sadly,** "**He's better for the most part, but there are some days he really misses him." I nodded, sort of understanding, "There are nights, he wakes up screaming. Those nights are a lot rarer now. But still it scares me." I nodded my head,** "**How's he doing with that other thing?" Luna bit her lip. After Fred's death, George had picked up a couple of addictions, an addiction to a powerful sleeping potion, and muggle cigarettes. ** "**He's mostly of the sleeping potions. Smokes like a chimney though." I looked over at her, "Doesn't bother me that much. The stale cigarette smoke around his flat is the only thing that bothers me." I looked over at her smiling sadly,** "**You love him, for real don't you?" She nodded I do. I smiled happy for her squeezing her hand, "I can't wait for you to meet everyone." She laughed, "Carlisle knew Dumbledore." I whispered, Carlisle had met Dumbledore when he was still an angry young man, and had stayed in contact with him for many years,** "**That's crazy." She muttered, but we both knew it was plausible, "When do I get to meet the rest of the wolf pack?" She questioned with a giggle,** "**Tomorrow, we're going over to Emily's for breakfast, and then I have to go back to learning how to waltz." I play gagged causing Luna to bust out giggling.** "**Not a fan?" She asked giggling, I laughed hard,** "**Jake is learning with me, my toes are so sore." I whined laughing wiggling my abused toes. She laughed hugging me. **


	25. Authors Note

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys I want to apologize for the formatting issue. I don't know what happened. When I looked at it on the site and the formatting was totally different then the formatting I had on my computer. I am so sorry for this! I will be sure to do any edits on the site after this. The next chapter will be up hopefully sometime this afternoon. I am so sorry.**

**A little sneak peak for the next chapter, it's going to be Edward and Bella's wedding. I am so sorry for the formatting mistake. I hope it doesn't happen again.**


	26. Girls Night In

**I am having trouble uploading stories right now. I had to go in and fix this chapter post upload. keep reviewing.**

**So enjoy this next chapter, I own nothing.**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Girls Night

In I sat on the couch squished between Luna and Rosalie who had instantly liked each other. I knew Luna wasn't as fond of Alice and had some jealousy issues with Bella. Bella was hardly someone for Luna to be jealous. I mean Bella is like a sister to me, but Luna's my better half. They will come around to each other eventually.

"Luna, I have to ask, what was our little Mione, like back in school." Luna laughed loudly, Luna knew me as, Hermione, the snobby know it all, bookworm, even before she knew me as Mione. "Hermione, was the goody two-shoes in our group, she wouldn't put one two out of line. She was totally obsessed with school. In her fourth year right before we became friends she started this thing called spew, to stop house elf enslavement. Hermione is still to this day considered the brightest witch of her age." Luna bragged, "Hermione is the brains of the operation, whenever we were off on an adventure she always came up with the plans for them to run smoothly. And when Harry, her, and Ron went off to find the horocruxes she was the one who was clever enough to discover what they were." I blushed bright red.

"Our little cliff diving, were wolf screwing Mione?" Rosalie gasped, "Our little Mione, was a good two-shoes." Rosalie giggled, "I don't believe it!" I sighed dramatically,

"Luna, seriously how many times do I have to tell you it was S.P.E.W. not spew." This just sent Luna and Rosalie into a fit of giggles on either side of me. I sighed dramatically, Alice and Bella giggled slightly,

"Come one Hermione, you had to have thought that one through." Bella stated diplomatically I stuck up my nose indignantly,

"No, not really." I replied, Luna looked, at me intrigued, "I never did ask; how is cliff diving?" She asked curious, I smiled brightly, "It's such a rush; you have to go with me." I gushed, "I'm sure the pack would go with us." I exclaimed excited now. "We should go tomorrow." I giggled happily with a smile.

"Why is it when I say I want to go try cliff diving; you and Jake say no, but Luna get's invited along?" Bella asked causing Alice, Rosalie, and I to burst out laughing,

"Bella, you are the clumsiest person we know." Bella chocked out, "You open a book and have a new bruise. Charlie actually believed us when we told him you were hospitalized for falling down the stairs." Bella blushed and Luna blinked her eyes a couple times,

"Why were you hospitalized?" She asked curiously,

"Crazy vampire attack from when this vampire named James tried to eat me." Bella retorted blandly as if it was hardly a big deal. "

You were attacked by a vampire and lived to tell the tale?" Luna asked incredulously, "Hermione, you led us to believe the city of Forks was boring, and nothing exciting never happens here." Luna stated accusatively,

"The most exciting thing that has happened all year to this town is Hermione moving here." Alice stated truthfully. "That is how little happens in this town." I nodded,

"I know everything that is going on from the little old ladies who gossip at the library." I stated, Luna blinked,

"How do you live like this Mione? You've always led such an exciting life, and now you live in a quiet little town and you're happy with a life like this?" She asked genuinely curious. And I could see where she is coming from. I had always had the adventure of being part of the Golden Trio. I was Hermione Granger brightest witch of my age. And I had disappeared too heal. And in that disappearance I found something better than the fame and the glory.

"Yeah I am. It's nice being a face in the crowd." Rosalie snorted,

"Being a face in the crowd in Forks when you have your accent is like saying that Bella's British." Bella glared a little bit and I laughed,

"Oh shush, Rosalie, you know what I mean. Anyways, it's nice being here and just being Mione, rather than being Hermione Granger, war hero, member of the Golden Trio." Luna shrugged,

"Okay, I guess I get it. I never really had all that much press the way you three did. I've been able to lead a fairly normal life post war, but still aren't you homesick for us at all." I smiled at Luna hugging her,

"Every day; I miss you guys so much every day." She smiled at me hugging me back. I'm sure she was happy to hear that her best friend had missed her as much as she had missed her best friend.


	27. A Wedding

HAPPY WEDDING DAY BELLA AND EDWARD! Lol. I just got my formatting problem fixed. Here hoping anyway. I hope everyones Christmas was good. Keep the reviews and the reads coming guys! I love hearing from you! Anyways. I own nothing, I'm hoping to get another upload in here tonight. **Chapter Twenty-Five: A Wedding.** **I sat in Alice's room at the Cullens's with Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. We were all dressed and waiting for the wedding to start. Bella looked beautiful in her strapless white gown that was a fitted corset, a full bodied princess ball gown dress with lots of tool and satin; and small amounts of embroidery. She looked something like a princess with her dark ebony brown twisted up on top of her head in curls and her veil tucked into her curls with a comb. I hugged her from behind,** "**You look beautiful, Bella." I said hugging her tightly. She looked so beautiful; I could already tell Edward would be the most envied man in the town today. ** "**You really think so?" She asked, at this moment I was glad Alice didn't butt in with a smart ass retort, about how Bella better look beautiful, I nodded my head,** "**Every guy in this town is going to wish he were Edward." I teased, hugging her as Renee ran into the room.** "**Oh, my baby girl is getting married." She gushed hugging Bella, I laughed letting them have a moment as she crushed Bella in a bone crushing hug. "Look at you, you look so beautiful. I hope you don't trip and tear your gown." She worried crinkling her brow, Bella chuckled,** "**Don't worry Dad has it covered." She stated simply smoothing her dress down again,** "**Well everything is lovely, Hermione is that you?" Renee gushed looking at me crushing me to her chest. I shifted uncomfortably I hadn't seen her since I was ten and her and Charlie had just divorced.** "**Yeah, it's me." I blushed, Renee didn't look much different, just older maybe slightly more carefree. ** "**Well look at you, all grown up. What are you doing here other than being maid of honor?" She asked looking me over,** "**I live here, with Uncle Charlie, and Bella. I work at the public library." She raised an eye brow at me.** "**Why? You had so much potential back in England, you could have done anything you wanted and you're a librarian." I shrugged,** "**For now, we'll see where it goes from there. All that matters is that I'm happy doing it." Bella slung an arm over my shoulder,** "**It's true at least she happy, anyways you and Phil need to go get seated, the wedding is going to start any minute." Renee hurried out of the room at Bella's urging and we all sat back down. I sat down next to Bella,** "**You're lucky I just want you to know that. You're lucky to have found Edward." I said smiling at her hugging her,** "**I know you didn't like him at first." I chuckled, it was true, I had actually despised Edward at first, but he had been a stuck up prick at first.** "**He grew on me." She laughed, and smiled at me,** "**I have to admit, when they say you're wedding day is the best day of your life, they aren't lying." I laughed I had figured that this was true, especially seeing the way Bella was glowing a sweet peachy color, her cheeks lightly blushed. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him, he's my everything, Mione." She continued huge smile lighting up her pretty face.** "**I know, I'm still going to kill you if he turns you." I teased nudging her side. She rolled her eyes,** "**You say this cause of, Jake." I shook my head hugging her around her shoulders resting my chin on her shoulder,** "**I say this because you're my sister." Bella hugged me back, before Charlie walked into the room,** "**I've been informed that it's time." He stated; I smiled at Bella squeezing her hand grabbing my bouquet, and following behind Alice and Rosalie out the door.** Bella's POV **I took a deep shuddering breath, this is it in half an hour I'm going to be the new Mrs. Edward Cullen. I smiled at Charlie,** "**I love you Dad." I whispered hugging him. He smiled hugging me back, ** "**I love you too, Bells. You ready?" He asked offering me his arm. I nodded taking it wrapping my hand around it and picking up my bouquet. We walked out the doors and towards the stairs that had been decorated. I took a calming breath telling myself I could do this. I could walk down these stairs and not trip. I took a step down the stairs, and then another reaching the bottom stair. I looked up and saw Edward waiting for me at the end of the isle; he was looking at me, smiling, looking happier than I've ever seen him. Charlie walked me down the white rose petal strewn isle to the love of my life. I smiled at Edward; I was surer of this than I had ever been of anything else in my life.** "**I love you." I whispered as we reached the front of the room gripping our hands together after I passed my bouquet off to Hermione. He smiled at me,** "**I love you too." He whispered back. Twenty minutes later we were officially man and wife, and I was happier than I've ever been in my entire life.** Jacob's POV **I stood on the side lines with Hermione my arm wrapped around her waist. She looked beautiful, her hair was pulled of her face in a twist of curls and the blue strapless dress hugged her every curve flowing around her feet. I don't even think Bella can compete with her. Hermione nudged me in the side drawing my attention back to Bella and Edward who were sharing their first dance as man and wife. I smiled knowing the grace of the dance was all on Edward. As much as I hate to admit it, he's a great guy. Bella deserves to be happy with him. God only knows no other boy in this town would make her happy the way Edward does. The two were dancing to Elvis Presley's Can't help falling in love with you. I chuckled thinking about how appropriate this song was for them.** **As their dance came to a close, and Bella danced with Charlie to Butterfly Kisses it was time for speeches, Alice gave Hermione the evil eye saying she better start speeches. Mione walked out onto the dance floor with her glass next to Edward and Bella who were standing with their arms around each other,** "**Edward, I was an only child growing up, Bella is the closest thing I will ever have to a sister. So all I can say is that if I ever find out you hurt her, well I have a nice place for you. A cold dark place six feet under." Hermione paused for the chuckle, I saw Luna standing next to me crack a smile. She had been sweet enough to play date for fifteen year old Seth who seemed to be ecstatic to be standing next to a tall modelesc blonde with tight curls and blue eyes. I laughed Seth actually thought he stood a chance with Luna. "Edward, welcome to the family." Hermione finished hugging both Edward and Bella raising her glass in a toast. After Mione's speech, was Emmett's this should be interesting.** "**Edward, Bella; I'm happy for you both. Bella, we never would have thought that the day would come, that Edward would find anyone as amazing as you. So from the Cullens, welcome to the family." He announced, raising his glass in a toast also. I stood next to Hermione for the next couple speeches before it was time for the wedding party dance, I was kind of glad I did not have to dance until later when I would not have to look graceful. However I did feel a little jealousy watching Emmet sweeping my girl across the floor, laughing with her. After the dance, Mione came back to my side,** "**You need to dance with, Bella, yet tonight." She reminded kissing my cheek leaning against me, "My feet hurt." She whined causing me to chuckle, she looked over at Luna, "How are you holding up?" She asked slipping the six inch heels of her feet and relaxing back into me, as we made our way back to a table.** "**I'm fine I suppose. This is amazing wedding; I think I'd want Alice to plan my wedding someday." Hermione chuckled nodding her head. I looked over at Bella who was dutifully at her husband's side greeting people. I held Hermione's hand under the table until I heard the next slow song start, it was Time after Time; by Quietdrive. I tugged Mione's hand,** "**Want to dance?" I asked sweetly before sending Seth a glare so he knew to ask Luna to dance, Hermione smiled at me,** "**I'd love to." She whispered letting me lead her out to the dance floor wrapping my arms around her waist and her arms around my neck. I gently swayed back and forth with her in my arms. I rested my head hers.** "**I love you." I whispered holding her closer I could feel her smile into my chest,** "**I love you too." I nuzzled her a little bit; I could feel her playing with the hair at the nap of my neck,** "**I'm still going to rip that dress off of you later." I whispered huskily, she swatted me in the chest,** "**Rosalie's right, you do act like a dog in heat." She muttered leaning into me.**


	28. Meeting with Volturi

**UGH! You think you fix the formatting and you can't. Sorry about the last chapter. I am just going to have to go in and fix chapters fro, here on out. Thanks for the reviews guys! I own nothing!**

Chapter Twenty-Six: Meeting with Volturi

**Rosalie's POV**

I stood next to Emmet; I am so nervous that if I was still human I would be shaking. Emmet stood stoically next to me. I know that he doesn't want to get his hopes up of them letting us adopt a mortal child.

"And what business do you have with us?" Aro asked calmly looking us both in the eyes. I nudged Emmet's side,

"We want to ask permission to adopt a child." He stated our purpose clearly and full of force. Aro cracked a sarcastic smirk.

"Well that is an odd request from a vampire couple." I bit my lip hard, "And why should we let you do such a thing?" He asked rudely,

"Because I've wanted a child since I was mortal, and that would be the only way for us." He looked at us still slightly unconvinced,

"Adopting a mortal child is dangerous to our kind. Would you really want to expose our race?" I squared my shoulders ready for fight for the child I so desperately want.

"We will do everything to ensure our child knows that our world is a secret. We plan on adopting a child from the wizzarding world. Then home school the child until they are old enough to attend Hogwarts. Eventually when the child is old enough, we'll turn it into one of us." Aro looked at us long and hard.

"Who will be the god parents?" He asked looking for any reason to deny us the right to have our child,

"Hermione Granger and Jacob Black." He looked at us intrigued,

"Hermione Granger? The war hero?" He asked his interest was peaked; he sat up a little straighter in his chair. I nodded my head,

"The one and only." I stated the fact dropping her name and her connections. Marcus looked at me,

"Who is Jacob Black?" He asked more interested in the welfare of the world of vampires than Aro was.

"He is Hermione's boyfriend. He's a were wolf, he has imprinted on her. Our secret is safe with Jacob Black." Emmet argued for Jake. As much as I act rude to Jake I don't hate him. I just feel the urge to let him know I'll hurt him if he ever makes Hermione cry; besides old habits die hard.

"And you can insure that the safety of our people are safe with them?" Marcus asked looking at us intently. I nodded my head simultaneously with Emmet.

"I promise, we will do everything to ensure that our kind is safe and secret." I promised begging, I need to have a child, I have wanted one so bad for so long. Marcus looked at us long and hard, before looking at the others.

"Let them adopt." He declared, I smiled brightly, Aro and Caius exchanged a glance. I knew then that Caius would go with whatever Aro said.

"Alright, you may adopt a mortal child. As long as the following specifications are followed," I looked at Emmet smiling, gripping his hand in mine, "The child must be of wizzarding decent, It must be homeschooled, by someone who understands the world we live in, the child must attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizzardry, and the child must be transformed within a year of turning seventeen." I smiled broadly at Emmet, "Do you know anyone who can teach your child?" He asked mockingly I nodded,

"Hermione can do it, as you know she is the brightest witch of our age; she's more than qualified to teach our child our ways." He nodded his head,

"Yes, I am aware. So go, adopt a mortal child." Emmet and I smiled; I allowed him to hold me for a second before we were escorted out of their private chamber and back out into the night sky as we walked towards our hotel room. Once we reached the room I laid down on the bed next to Emmet,

"I'm going to be a mommy." I whispered a smile on my lips.

**I was indeed right. I did have to go back and fix this chapter. This will be a long story guys! I really hope you like this chapter.**


	29. According to you

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I am so glad you guys are all for all of your reviews. As for the Volturi, no they are not planning anything. It's sort of a New Moon type scenario where Caius wants to collect Hermione the way he wants to collect Alice and Edward. So I guess you could say he's hoping Hermione gets turned so that he can collect her. Anyways, on with the story! Remember I own nothing. **

Chapter Twenty-Seven: According to You

**Hermione's POV**

I sat in the car with Jake, we had just gotten the phone call from Rosalie, that her and Emmet had been granted permission to adopt and that Jake and I would be the god parents. I was also ecstatic to hear that I would teaching my god child. All that is left to do is find someone for them to adopt a child from. Jake and I pulled up in my driveway and walked up to the door. Charlie wasn't home yet and Bella and Edward were away on their honeymoon still. I walked up to the door and unlocked it going it.

"Something smells off." Jake whispered sniffing the smell out. He walked back towards the kitchen and I followed him then saw a familiar red head sitting at our kitchen table.

"Ron, what the hell are you doing here?" I yelled angrily starting to shake. He stood up looking at me with pitifully sad eyes,

"I made a mistake, Hermy, please take me back. Just come home; we all miss you." He begged looking pitiful. I could hear Jake growl low, deep and menacing from the back of his throat. Ron looked at him, "I need, Hermy, you understand don't you?" Jake growled again.

"You don't understand needing someone." Jake growled clenching his fists. Ron looked at him,

"You don't know anything about, Hermy." Ron yelled, his voice raising to meet Jake's; trying to look just as intimidating.

"I know she hates being called Hermy, I know she's everything to me. I know that I'll die without her." I looked at Jake then looked at Ron. I never thought Ron would come after me. I didn't want him to. I don't want Ron, I want Jake.

"Stop it, Ronald Weasley." He looked at me shell shocked, "You called me boring, and you treated me like crap. You cheated on me; you got Lavender pregnant and proposed to Lavender. You need to go home and take care of your child and his mother." I said looking at him, and I meant it.

"What does he have that I don't have?" Ron accused pointing his finger at Jake, Jake snorted,

"A pair." He retorted, I looked at Jake with eyes that said cool it,

"He loves me, Ron, he loves me for everything you couldn't see in me. What I have with Jake is real, it's good, and it's everything I've ever wanted." Ron looked at Jake enraged,

"What did you do to my, Hermy, you bastard?" Ron yelled angrily; his jealously flaring his face was bright red, "I imprinted on her. I love her, she's everything I've ever wanted." Jake replied cooly. Ron's face turned bright red and with a sickeningly loud crack he was gone. I sat down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"I never thought he'd show up." I admitted looking at Jake who sad down across from me.

"I always knew that if he did, you still wouldn't go back to him." Jake replied slyly. I rolled my eyes,

"Why; that confident in your skills?" I asked teasing him, he laughed,

"No I just know you love me that much." I rolled my eyes; gripping his hand,

"I love you." I whispered smiling to him, he smiled at me,

"I love you too." I looked down at the ground, I bit my lip, how can Jake love me, I'm so messed up,

"Jake, how can you possibly love me so much, I'm so messed up; you'll get bored of me. I'm not the adventures girl, you seem to think I am." I whispered Jake kneeled in front of me holding my hands.

"Hermione, I'm not him, I'll never do what he did for you." He whispered tucking a piece of hair behind my ear then cupping my face in his large hand, "And I don't care how messed up you think you are, I'm here for you always." I threw myself into his arms burying my face into his neck; letting him hold me securely on the kitchen floor.


	30. Luna and George

**Happy New Years guys! As a special present to ring in the new year I am uploading not one but three chapters to celebrate the new year.**

**Thanks for all thee reviews. I feel so loved hearing from you guys, and to all the readers who aren't reviewing. Thank you for reading, the story wouldn't be the story it is without you guys. Don't forget! I am always open to you guys giving me ideas for the story.**

**Especially since the story does span across two years. So at this point in writing I am a little over half way through(maybe). So like I said. Keep telling me what you want to see happen!**

**I own nothing, happy 2010!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

Luna and George. Jake and I were sitting on the couch with Luna and George. We had put a movie into the dvd player, and George was fascinated. "How does it work Mione?" He asked looking at the tv confused, I had gone through the same conversation with Luna.

"It's a series of pictures showing a series of events one right after the other with a soundtrack of words and music laid over the top and stored onto a disk so that we can watch in on the tv." I explained, Jake rolled his eyes, "I'm going to be honest, man. I don't know how it works but I know it's amazing!" Jake exclaimed and George nodded,

"As much as I love you, Mione, I need to stop asking how things work it makes my head spin." I laughed cuddling up to Jake a little more,

"It's okay George, I still love you too." I watched George take out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket,

"If you're going to smoke, you do it outside. Charlie would kill me if he came home and the house smelled like smoke." George nodded walking outside.

"So when are Bella and Edward getting home from their honeymoon?" Luna asked twisting her blonde curls on top of her head into a ponytail. "They just got home today, apparently Bella wants us to come over as soon as possible." I stated looking at the move where My Best Friend's girlfriend was playing. Luna looked at me,

"Is everything okay? I mean I'm sure Charlie and I could entertain George and I for awhile tonight if everything's not." Jake laughed, "I'm sure Bella's just looking for girl talk."Jake stated brushing it off.

**Luna's POV**

I watched Hermione bite her lip. I know that lip bite, it's the bite that says she's worried,

"Hey no worries, I'm sure Jake's right." I admitted smiling at George as he sat back down cuddling up next to me. I smiled curling into a ball in his side. A month is far too long to be away from him. Mione smiled at us; knowing exactly how I feel with him.

"Baby, Hermione and Jake have to go see Bella later. How about I show you around Forks?" I asked leaning my head against his chest, one of his hands started playing with one of my tight curls.

"Sounds like a plan. When do I get to meet the vampires?" He asked easily. I chuckled, part of being close to Hermione, means getting over any and all prejudices. Hermione looked down at her watch, "Jake we should go, I am anxious to get out there." Hermione stated squeezing his hand, he stood them up slinging his hand over her shoulders,

"If you guys need anything call me." Hermione reminded me, over the month and a half I've been here I've gotten used to Hermione leaving me to my own devices around town. I watched them leave out the front door. George and I sat on the couch watching the tv. Finally Charlie arrived home,

"Hi Luna." He welcomed me then looked at George, "And who is this?" I laughed fully,

"This is my boyfriend, George Weasley." George stood up and shook Charlie's hand firmly,

"You're brother's the one who should up here the other day?" Charlie interrogated I looked at George as he winced,

"Yeah, that dipshit is my brother. I hope Lavender doesn't take him back and finds a better Father for Call." Charlie raised an eyebrow,

"Oh?" He questioned, George nodded his head,

"She's staying with my brother Percy and his wife Pansy right now. We're Weasley's we don't abandon other Weasley's we would have done the same for Mione, but she decided to come here instead." Charlie looked at him proud,

"That says a lot that your loyal to her even though she isn't going to have the last name Weasley anymore." George shrugged,

"Well, she still deserves to be taken care of, Ron broke her heart." Charlie clasped his shoulder,

"I hope this is a sign of good things to come for Luna." George smiled broadly and laughed,

"She knows she's spoiled." I laughed still seated on the couch watching the exchange between the two.

"I am spoiled, I don't deny it." Charlie chuckled,

"Well, you two are on your own tonight since I'm going out to La Push to watch the big game." I smiled and told him to have fun before George sat down next to me,

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" He asked allowing me to spread my long legs over his,

"Not today." I giggled kissing him on the lips,

"Well I do." He whispered kissing me back I smiled into his kiss.

"I love you too."


	31. After the Honeymoon

**Second upload of the night! I own nothing! Happy 2010!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: After the Honeymoon

**Hermione's POV**

Jake and I pulled up outside the Cullens house where Bella and Edward are. I walked inside the house clutching Jake's hand. Rosalie met me at the door.

"Thank god you guys are here. Everyone is going crazy." She said rushed grabbing Jake and I's hands pulling us towards the living room. Bella was laying on the leather couch she looked like she was sleeping and very sick. Jake tensed up next to me. Bella looked extremely thin, except for the large bulge in her stomach. Edward was sitting next to her, her head lay resting in his lap. He looked up at me scared.

"Can I talk to you and Jake, while she's sleeping?" He asked sliding out from beneath her head. Rosalie slid under her replacing Edward. We followed Edward back into the entry room.

"What's wrong with Bella?"I asked him snarling. Edward ran a hand through his hair worried,

"She's pregnant." Edward whispered, "And she refuses to abort the baby." He whispers worried, "She wanted to talk to you guys; she wants you guys to convince us that she has to have this baby." I could feel my knees buckle, if Bella has this baby she'll die. "I don't want Bella to die, but the only way to save her with her crazy plan is for me to turn her. But if I turn her, we risk open war with Jake's pack. Either way I lose the love of my life and my child." I looked at Jake,

"Can't you sway the pack to keep from killing Bella. Can't you make them spare her and the baby?" I pleaded looking at Jake. He bit his lip I knew this was going against everything in him. I saw the inner conflict in his eyes. He was supposed to despise vampires; he's born to kill them. The treaty clearly says no human can be changed by the Cullens in the territory of La Push or Forks. The part of Jake that is a wolf wants to follow his pack. But Jake, the man would never bring danger to Bella.

"I'll try. I'll do everything I can to sway them." Edward released a heavy breath.

"She's awake, let's go." We all walked back into the living room where Bella was sitting up looking sick and tired. I kneeled in front of her,

"Hey, Bella; how are you?" I asked gripping her hand, she smiled at me but I could see the pain through her smile.

"I'm okay, he's strong; strong like his daddy." She whispered, "Breaks a new bone every day." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"I hope none to serious." She shook her head no, she looked so sick.

"I wish I could keep food down, I can't keep anything I want to eat down. It sucks." I nodded,

"I'll look into something." She nodded her pale hand resting on her belly,

"He's kicking." She whispered moving my hand onto her large belly. I bit my lip feeling the strong movements.

"You think Jake can convince the pack to let me and the baby live?" She asked holding my hand there. I blinked back tears,

"We'll do our best to convince them." I promised her still holding her hand. She cracked a small smile resting her had against the arm rest, "George, got in today." I whispered wiping a lock of sweaty hair off Bella's head.

"Bring him over tomorrow; I want to meet him." She mumbled still holding my hand, "Don't tell dad about any of this. I don't want him to worry." She mumbled her words were slurring as she started to drift back to sleep. I looked up at Edward and Jake who were standing there in silence. Jake opened his arms up to me and I flung myself into them. I told myself I wouldn't cry with Bella in the room.

"Can we go Jake?" I asked wanting to get out of here. Looking at Bella like this was killing me. Jake nodded taking my car keys from my hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow Edward. Before we come up I'll go talk to the pack." Edward nodded,

"Thank you. I know even if you can't convince them… I'll know that you did you're best and that I'll make sure my family's gone by the time they show up." Jake nodded leading me out the front door and down to my car. I slid over to the middle seat so I could sit right against Jake. He slid into the driver's side and held me for a minute.

"I don't know what I'd do without Bella, Jake." I cried into his shoulder, he held me silently. I knew he was feeling much the same way. Bella was his best friend after all. The ride back to the house was done in silence. When we got back I looked at Jake silently,

"I'm going to do some research for Bella." I whispered letting him hold me for a few minutes.

"Do you want me to spend the night?" He asked allowing me to nod my head yes and lead him into the house where George and Luna were laying spooning on the couch. Luna sat up when we walked in.

"What's wrong?" She asked rushing over to me hugging me tightly,

"Bella's pregnant. I need to find a way to help her." Luna nodded squeezing me a little tighter before pulling back holding me at arm's length.

"George and I will help too. George, apparate back to the flat and get my books from the Unniversity. And get anything else you think we could need." George nodded apparating out of the living room. Luna, Jake and I went up to my room and started pulling books off the shelves and grabbing paper to right down any findings. George popped in a few minutes later holding a bag of Luna's book and a large plastic bag filled with bright red lollipops.

"What are those for?" Luna asked pointing to the bag, George shrugged, "I thought that blood pops would be a good introduction for Bella into vampire hood." I sat in silence for a moment before a light bulb went off in my head.

"George, you're a genius! Bella can't keep food down because the baby wants blood like Edward!" I exclaimed hugging George who hugged me back.

"I do what I can." I looked over at Jake who looked somber,

"If the child is craving blood it makes our fighting shot at convincing them to let them win damn near impossible. If we can't convince them, the second the child's born, and Bella is in the process of being turned the baby, Bella and Edward must be removed from Forks immediately." We all sat in silence for a while before Luna spoke up.

"There will be three of them, and there are two witches and a wizard in this room right now. We can apparate them somewhere safe. Maybe to stay with Charlie in Romania." We all nodded in agreement sitting in silence reading through the books. The idea of loosing Bella was ripping my heart in half. I didn't want to lose someone else I'm close to.


	32. Back to the Cullens

**Third and final update of the night! **

**Review lots let me know what you thought of each chapter! **

**Remember I am always up to new ideas for the story! I own nothing, Happy 2010! May you all have a good one!**

Chapter Thirty: Back to the Cullens

I sat in the car with Jake holding his hand as we drove back out to the Cullens. George and Luna were sitting in the back seat of the rabbit chatting silently.

"I'm going to go meet with the pack today if you want to come with." Jake stated looking forewords stone faced. I nodded my head,

"I want to go." He nodded again silently,

"I don't think we are going to win our fight for them Mione." He looked over at me worried, "There is no way this will end well. Either Bella, Edward, and the baby will have to flee far, far away from here." He got real silent, "Or it will cause a division in the wolf pack. I doubt this will end peacefully." I nodded again.

"What happens if there is a division in the wolf pack?" I asked looking at him. He looked back at me, he looked older than his seventeen years would suggest,

"Open war between packs. Only I don't know if I would be able to win without a pack." I looked at him;

"If it comes to that, we'll find a way. We will find a way." I repeated squeezing his hand. We pulled into the Cullens driveway and got out of the car. George held the large bag of blood lollipops in one hand and Luna's in the other. I gripped Jake's hand in mine and lead the other two into the house. Alice was sitting there waiting for us.

"Have you talked to the pack yet?" She questioned she must feel so blind not knowing what would be the result.

"Hermione and I will be going shortly." She nodded her head then looked at Luna,

"Have you see anything?" She questioned Luna. Luna's visions unlike Alice's were not held to restrictions based on species.

"I've only seen Bella as a vampire. That's all. Nothing is certain right now." Alice bit her lip,

"So we've seen the same thing." We all stood there in silence; George cleared his throat; and we all looked at him,

"Hermione, thought that maybe these might be something Bella could keep down. Their called blood pops. There a kind of candy for vampires they sell at wizzarding candy shops. We thought that might be easier for Bella than drinking a strait glass of blood for the baby." Alice smiled,

"That's a wonderful idea." George nodded, handing her the bag,

"Let me know if this works. If it does I can go back to my workshop in London and try to come up with more ways Bella can get an infusion of blood." Alice smiled,

"Thank you so much. Bella will appreciate it I'm sure. We should go see her." We followed Alice back down to the living room where Bella was laying on the couch wrapped in blankets. I saw Jake's eyes sadden. Edward had her wrapped up in massive amounts of blankets to try and keep her warm.

"Hey, Edward, do you want me to try?" He asked approaching the couch, Edward nodded moving for Jake, allowing him to wrap his arms around the shivering Bella.

"She makes it through the pregnancy." Luna assured him as I kneeled down in front of Bella on the couch.

"Hey, Mione." She whispered looking at me, "Jake's warm, now I see why you never need blankets when he spends the night." I smiled,

"Consider it a loan." I smiled hearing her chuckle, "I got something for you. I bet you'll be able to keep these down." I handed her the bag of suckers, she looked at me with an eyebrow raised; "Their blood pops, the baby probably wants blood." Bella wrinkled her nose and took one of the lollipops out and started sucking on it.

"This is good." She admitted, I smiled not surprised, "I guess I've been craving blood along with eggs all this time." I chuckled watching the color start to come back to her cheeks with the blood from the lollipops.

"I might have to remember these for a Cullen Christmas present." I teased hearing Bella chuckle,

"I hope you mean for me." I smiled,

"I mean for you and baby Cullen." She smiled broadly,

"I hope he's strong and handsome like his daddy. I'm glad he won't be near as clumsy as his mother." I chuckled the baby would definitely be graceful unlike Bella. "When is Jake going to talk to the pack?" She asked a lot stronger than she had yesterday.

"Jake and I are going after we visited you." Luna and George are going to stay here with you guys and keep an eye on you." Bella nodded taking another lollipop out of the bag putting it in her mouth. "You look stronger already." I complimented then touched her stomach; I could feel the baby moving inside her.

"Thanks for this, Hermione. Did you find out anything else." I sighed and looked back at George and Luna,

"We didn't find out a lot about logistics. They are hard to find on half-blood vampire children. It will be very touch and go but I will be glad to home school your child along with Rosalie and Emmett's. But we did find out one thing." Bella looked at me patiently. "You better start praying for a girl." Bella looked at me blankly, "Boys are venomous and girls aren't. Start praying for a girl. That could be a saving grace with the pack." Bella nodded,

"That's all you were able to find out?" I nodded she looked up at Edward, "Can I have some eggs?" She asked then looked back at me, "Thank you for finding that much out. Maybe you can document out findings without baby." I chuckled, and nodded,

"Are we ever going to tell Charlie about any of this we're doing?" She nodded,

"After all this we'll tell him." I nodded in agreement before hugging her. Jake looked down at his watch,

"We should go Mione." I nodded and stood up and looked at Luna.

"You know where to apparate to if anything happens to Bella." She nodded and hugged me and Jake for courage. Rosalie looked at us,

"No matter what happens with the pack today. Thank you for trying." Jake nodded,

"I'll do my best." Jake promised hugging Bella, both of us walking out to his rabbit. He looked at me and kissed me hard on the lips one of his hands moved to my hair and the other to my waist. It was possibly the most passionate kiss of my life.

"What was that for?" I asked as the kiss came to a close,

"In case I never get to kiss you again." He admitted sadly holding me close to him; I could feel tears pricking at my eyes.

"Don't talk like that." I whispered hugging him, holding him close as he held me to his chest tightly.

"It's very possible Mione, by doing what we're about to do, I will be considered a traitor to my pack." I looked at him horrified as he helped me into the car,

"But, you're the Beta of the pack, it's you who's supposed to be the alpha. They have to listen to you." I argued as he slid in the car next to me, he looked over at me sadly,

"Hermione, I'm going against everything my pack believes in. I'm gambling with my life." I looked at him sadly, "I love you." He squeezed my hand in his much larger one,

"I love you too, Hermione, no matter what in life and in death. I will always love you."


	33. Meeting With the WolfPack

**Hey guys! I found wifi again! **

**Anyways. I am back and working on the wolf pack. Keep the ideas coming! I own nothing, please keep reviewing! **

Chapter Thirty-One: Meeting with the Wolf Pack

Jake and I pulled up outside of Sam and Emily's house. We got out of the car, Jake walked over to me holding me and kissing me again. I know in his mind Jake is preparing for if he never gets to do this again, but then again so am I.

"I love you, Jacob Black." I whispered looking up at him sliding my tiny pale hand into his, he looked down at me linking his fingers with mine,

"I love you too, Hermione Granger." We smiled sadly at each other walking towards the house where the fate of us all lay waiting to be decided hand in hand. As I held Jake's hand it felt like we were walking into this disaster as a united force. Jake pushed open the front door and we walked into the kitchen where the entire pack was sitting, Emily and Sam stood behind the kitchen counter; Emily was holding Claire in her arms.

"Is it true, Bella Cullen is pregnant?" Sam asked boldly, and insensitively looking at us accusing us of keeping a secret.

"We just found out yesterday." Jake said hanging his head, I knew this look this was the look that he was submitting to his alpha.

"Then we must solve this problem. Do they plan on turning Bella?" He asked strait foreword. We both nodded our heads waiting for him to continue, "Then Bella and the baby both must be killed and the Cullens along with them." Jake looked up,

"Put yourself in Edward's shoes. Think if this was Emily. Think of how you would feel if your child would kill Emily, would you do everything in you power to save her?" Jake turned towards Quil, "Would you do everything in your power for Claire. Because I know if it were me in Edward's position I would do anything and everything I could to save Hermione." Jake argued brilliantly,

"Yes, but our children won't kill our loves Jake. Besides if he does turn her, she'll turn into a mass killer every new born is." I looked up at them,

"No she won't. Not Bella. I know her well enough to know she won't." I pleaded Sam snorted,

"You're a witch. You know nothing." I looked up at him,

"She knows more than you." Jake argued for me, "She knows Bella better than any of us. She knows what to expect from Bella and Edward's child. And she knows how to save them if you try to kill them." Jake argued angrily for me.

"She is biased towards the enemy." Jake flared angrily,

"Bella, the Cullens, and this baby; they are not our enemy." Jake flared angrily at Sam, I looked at Emily,

"Did you have a sister?" She nodded, "Then you know how I feel about Bella. Bella's my sister. She always has been. Neither of us are at all alike, look at who we've chosen. I'm with Jake a where wolf and she's with Edward a vampire." Emily looked away from me, "But all the differences in the world aside, I don't make sense without Bella. She's half of me." Emily looked down at Claire looking ashamed, "Your losing your sister was out of you control. Would you have let her die?" I questioned Emily, she looked up at me meeting my eyes,

"I would have given anything to save her." She admitted sadly,

"Then why should I lose mine?" I asked sadly, she looked at Sam,

"She makes a point, this is her sister. She's just trying to save her Sam. Jake can't do anything to hurt her. The same way you can't do anything to hurt me. I know your thinking you should take his life for being a traitor; but all Jake is doing is standing beside his imprint." Emily stated firmly looking at Sam switching Clair to her opposite hip.

"You are siding with them? The witch is trying to play up your feelings for your sister and you're letting her." Sam yelled, then looked at Jake, "You are a traitor Jacob Black, as you're Alpha I command you to clear your head and side with your pack." Jake stood strait back and I knew what was happening he was fighting the command.

"No, I refuse, because you're in the wrong. I don't care you can banish me from La Push. I don't care, but I will no longer be part of a pack that wants to kill an innocent and it's mother." Jake yelled, grabbing my hand pulling me out of the house towards the rabbit. Jake opened my door and pushed me in before hurrying to his door when Sam came out the door lunging at him; I could hear the fight outside the car,

"Never return to La Push ever again." He snarled pressing Jake against the Rabbit his forearm crushed against Jake's windpipe. I could hear my breathing get shallow as I grabbed my wand from my back pocket jumping out of the car and thrusting it in Sam's direction,

"Crucio!" I yelled sending Sam to his knees howling in pain. I got back in the car grabbing Jake's arm focusing all my energy on the Cullen's drive way.


	34. Open War

**I know everyone hates that Hermione used an unforgivable. But, to address of the question of didn't the ministry notice. No they did not because their reach doesn't stretch to America. **

**Anyways on with the story! I own nothing!**

Chapter Thirty-Two: Open War

I felt my back collide with the seat of Jake's car and Jake collide with my chest before he threw himself out of the car retching; throwing up everything in his stomach. I climbed out of the car shaking. That was the first time I had ever used an unforgivable. I collapsed on the ground; Jake collapsed next to me clutching my hand.

"I started the war didn't I?" I asked barely above a whisper. Jake didn't reply, "I'm sorry I attacked him Jake, but when I saw him going after you I couldn't sit there and do nothing. That was the first spell that popped out of my mouth." Jake grabbed me and kissed me firmly on the lips effectively silencing me.

"Shut up, Mione, you were brilliant, you saved my life you know. He was going to crush my throat. You saved my life." I leaned against him I needed him to hold me for awhile. "We have to tell them that the second he bites Bella we have to get her out." I looked at Jake,

"We could fight for her and the baby couldn't we?" I asked him looking at him. He looked at me wishingly,

"That would mean I would need a pack and alliance with another pack or even strong adult wolf to make Sam back down." Jake said looking at the front door.

"A pack like us." Leah asked her and Seth popping out of the shadows. Jake looked at them shocked,

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked standing up helping me up with him.

"You're right. Bella deserves to live." Seth said walking up to us Leah standing just behind him like a body guard would.

"I thought about what you said about Bella being your sister. I wouldn't let anything happen to Seth; so I want to be able to do what's right. Help you save Bella." I looked at Jake, who looked at me,

"Don't get me wrong this is all great, really. But there is only three wolves, two witches, a wizard, and seven vampires. We still can't touch the pack." I looked at him,

"Why not?" Jake looked at the three of us,

"Because Sam will want to fight. Really fight. Three wolves and two witches and a wizard won't stand a chance. We still need an alliance with a full grown alpha male to lead us or with another pack.

"Jake, you were born to be the Alpha. Be the alpha." Leah urged, Jake snapped his head to look at her,

"I don't know how." He snapped at her. I looked at him touching my hand to his shoulder he turned to look at me.

"Jake, we could call Lupin. That could give you someone right?" Jake turned to look at me slowly. "Then you'd have four where wolves, two witches, and two wizards. The perfect army against Sam." Jake hugged me,

"Hermione, you're amazing. What would I do without you?" I chuckled hugging him back,

"You'd be at Sam's mercy." I whispered holding him in my arms. "I'll write to Remus." I said looking at him,

"We have to go inside and come up with a plan. We need a plan to protect Bella. We don't know when they will strike. We have to be ready." Jake stated sounding more like a general and more like Harry than the carefree boy he had been a few weeks ago at Bella and Edwards wedding. That night I laid in bed with Jake, my head on his chest we were both naked and I was thinking deeply,

"Jake, why would Sam try to kill you?" I asked thinking back to earlier, thinking of the way Sam had tried to kill Jake,

"I'm a threat. I'm the new Alpha, Mione. I can take over. He wants me dead, he won't stop trying baby." I snuggled in closer to him,

"Promise me, no matter what we'll always be together." Jake nodded kissing the top of my head holding me close,

"No matter what you'll always have me with you." He whispered in my ear softly. "If we survive this, remind me to propose to you." I giggled in his arms,

"You're sweet." He smiled into the top of my head and held me tight. I didn't want to think that anything could ever take Jake away from me. Their expectations of me are so high. They expect me to be their general and lead them to their victory. I shivered next to Jake. I don't know what to do.


	35. Remus Lupin

**GUYS! Don't worry, Harry will show up in this story again eventually. However, I choose to bring Remus in at this point because he is a where wolf. **

**Yes I know him and Tonks died in Deathly Hallows but I wanted them to live so here they are alive and kicking. Remus is the second wizard because he is a wizard and a where wolf. **

**Sorry if that was confusing. Anyways on with the story. Here is a happier chapter for everyone. I own nothing.**

Chapter Thirty-Three: Remus Lupin

**Jacob's POV**

I sat on the front stairs of the Cullen house. Remus Lupin would be here soon. If I would be forced to admit it out loud; I would have to admit the idea of meeting him is terrifying. The only man Hermione holds in higher esteem is Charlie. I ran my hands through my short cropped hair and heard someone sit down next to me, the soft way of sitting and the dainty smell of sultry perfume mixed in with the scent of strawberries told me that the person next to me is Hermione.

"You okay Jake?" She asked soft wrapping her small arms around me and leaning into me. I smiled bravely for her,

"I will be after all of this." She smiled at me kissing me on the cheek, I smiled unable to help it there is just something about Hermione that makes me have to smile when she's like this,

"Everything will be okay Jake; I promise." I smiled at her kissing her soft pink lips.

"I know it will." I replied putting one of my large muscular arms over her shoulders. I laughed as she wrinkled her nose at me. She was wearing the shortest denim shorts I'd ever seen and a white halter top enjoying the rare day of sunshine and heat in Forks.

"Your too hot to cuddle in the summer." She whined sweetly. I laughed hugging her tightly again as she squirmed against me, "Jake, you're being a jerk!" She whined again trying to weasel herself away from me. Hermione and I had basically started living with the Cullens this summer and she had taken to kicking me out of the bed now when she is getting warm in the summer. I nipped her ear eliciting a slight moan from her lips,

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look under that sheet of yours at night?" I asked huskily dragging my lips down her bare neck to her bare shoulder blade.

"I swear Jake, you go through heat." She moaned relaxing into me letting me kiss her soft pale white neck.

"Actually, he does. It's the young Alpha wolf in him. When he's in heat like this he's most fertile." A strong masculine voice stated wisely causing me to jump near a foot in the air before turning to look at an average height man with grey streaks in his faded auburn hair. He had a tired but happy face and a little boy with bright blue hair in his arms.

"Reamus!" Hermione exclaimed happily jumping into his arms. He laughed heartily, hugging her back, I felt a small growl release from the back of my throat.

"You look happy, Hermione. This is Jake I presume?" He asked shifting the toddler from one arm to the other; Hermione nodded extending her hand to me. I stood up taking her small hand in mine before I shook Remus Lupin's hand.

"Hermione would you mind watching Teddy for me, while I go talk with Jake." She nodded taking the squirming child into her arms and going into the house. "Jacob, you're in for a hard couple of weeks. I want you to know that." I nodded, "Hopefully though an impasse can be made to keep from open war." He continued looking at me,

"Did I do something stupid separating from my pack?" I asked sitting back down Remus sat down next to me on the front steps of the Cullen house.

"No, you didn't. You were born to be alpha, your pack with grow." I chuckled thinking about what he said earlyer,

"So where wolves really do go through heat, Blondie will be amused to hear so." I laughed, he chuckled too,

"Yes, little Teddy Lupin was conceived during such time." I laughed along with the older man. "I will be honest with you Jacob." He looked me strait in the eye, "I can't teach you anything, you will know what to do." He said looking at me still I looked down at the ground,

"I'm seventeen. I'm too young." Lupin chuckled and put one of his hands on my shoulder,

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione-our golden trio- have been saving the wizarding world since they were eleven. Harry was just seventeen, just your age, when he killed Voldermort." He informed me sincerely, "There is no such thing as being too young, Jacob Black." He finished with a smile. I smiled back at him,

"So you really think I can do this?" I asked nervously, he chuckled.

"I have no doubt in my mind. Now I do believe it's time for me to meet this coven of vegetarian vampires." He announced standing up walking into the house with me following behind him.


	36. The Birth of Renesmee

**Hey guys, back again. Thanks for all the lovely reviews!!!! I'm so appreciative for them. **

**A special thanks to Luli Cullen, MaxRide05, and Desi-Para Always for reviewing every chapter :) I look forward to your guys reviews and ideas every chapter. **

**So here you go, the birth of Renesmee, I own nothing.**

Chapter Thirty-Four: Rennesemme's Birth

**Hermione's POV**

I sat next to Bella who was now huge, she still looks fairly sick and in pain; she had one of the blood pops in her mouth as she sucked on it enjoying the blood. Other than Bella's blood treats the best discovery was that Edward could hear the baby's thoughts. That was nice it allowed us to communicate slightly better with it.

"Do you think he will be born soon?" She asked looking down at her baby bump. It looked so contortedly large compared to the rest of her shockingly thin body. She smiled massaging it,

"I hope so; I can't imagine you getting any bigger." She shrugged; Jake and Edward sat in a corner with Carlisle watching us. Alice and Luna were sitting huddled together talking and whispering. Rosalie, Emmet, George, and Jasper sat by the patio doors just sitting and watching.

"Mione, I have to pee." Bella groaned propping herself up on her elbows I took one of Bella's hands pulling her to her feet with some effort. She groaned stretching a little than gasping in pain clutching her ribs. "Edward." She gasped in pain as another sickening crack sounded in the room.

"What's going on?" Edward asked instantly at Bella's side holding her as she cried dropping to her knees.

"She's going into labor." Luna explained, "Carlisle, where do you want Bella?" She asked, as Edward gathered the crying Bella into his strong arms. There was another sickening crack.

"The baby just broke her spine." Edward announced, Carlisle nodded and motioned for Edward, Jacob, and I to follow him up to the room he had prepared for this; for the birth of baby Cullen. We got up to the room and Edward laid her down on the bed.

"How are we going to do this?" Jacob asked he and Edward were going to hold Bella's hands through the pain of labor; I was going to help Carlisle deliver the baby.

"We are going to deliver the baby via c-section." Carlisle announced, grabbing a scalpel. I held my wand firmly in my hand; casting several spells to repair Bella's broken bones. Edward looked at me,

"Thank you, I have to turn her. I can't live without her." I inclined my head towards him,

"I know, Eddie." We smiled at each other a silent gesture of approval. Bella screamed loudly I looked at her scared. That was the most terrifying guttural almost demonic scream I had ever heard. "Bella, I am going to take this baby out of you now." Carlisle announced holding the scalpel. Bella screamed loudly trying to launch herself into a sitting position. Edward and Jacob held her in place firmly. I looked and screamed almost losing my cool; I saw the skin of Bella's stomach had split. She was bleeding heavily.

"We have to get the baby out of her, Hermione." Carlisle exclaimed looking at the split in the skin. "I think I can get the baby out without cutting any deeper." Bella let out another blood curdling scream her body spasming again; I looked away feeling sick from all the blood and gore of Bella's delivery.

"It's hurts, Edward." I heard Bella whimper I looked up seeing her white as a sheet; blood covered all the sheets on her delivery table.

"I know baby, it will be over soon. It will be worth it soon." She whimpered again; Carlisle looked at me,

"I almost have the baby out, Hermione be prepared." I nodded shaking scared for Bella. I stood next to Carlisle staring at Bella's ripped stomach and uterus. I saw Carlisle extract a baby from Bella.

"The baby is out Bella; time to patch you up." Carlisle announced cutting the umbilical cord handing the baby to me. I looked down and saw a baby girl thanking the stars for our luck.

"What is it?" Bella whimpered crying trying to sit up. I smiled at Bella summoning a blanket Rosalie had bought.

"It's a baby girl." I announced to her and Edward. She smiled hitting the pillow slowly dying; I panicked looking at Carlisle and Edward,

"Do something quickly." Edward bent down ripping her shirt and bit her chest hard injecting her heart with the venom directly. Jake looked away knowing he wouldn't be able to watch. Edward stood up looking at us holding Bella's hand tighten on him as the venom kicked in.

"Edward it hurts!" She screamed in more pain than she had been while giving birth to the baby. Edward looked at me,

"Please go, Mione, I know this is killing you. Please it will be okay. Take Renesmee down to meet the rest of the family." I nodded rushing out of the room holding the perfectly beautiful and rosy baby.

**There you guys go. The birth of little Renesmee. I hope I did okay incorperating Hermione into it :)**


	37. Daddy's Little Girl

**To my much beloved readers! I have had a couple reviews telling me I have short chapters. I don't deny this, nor will this chapter be a long one. But I do pride myself on being able to portray a lot in a few words and let you guys fill in the rest. **

**I wanted to right a chapter of pure fluff regarding Edward and his little girl. So that is what this is. Hope everyone likes this happy little chapter. **

**As always I own nothing.**

Chapter Thirty-Five: Daddy's Little Girl

**Edward's POV**

I sat holding my little girl in my arms. She's only a couple hours old now. She has my bronze curls and Bella's beautiful brown eyes. My pale porcelain skin and a pink blush. I rocked her gently looking contently at her pink lips that looked like a permanent kiss.

"God I love you." I whispered wondering how she could stand to have me touch her when I'm so cold and she's warm. "She's so perfect." I cooed looking up at my family smiling; before looking back down at her still smiling. I still couldn't believe Bella and I had made this beautiful little girl. She sighed a little shifting in my arms towards me,

"She is rather beautiful," Hermione agreed. Sweetly leaning against Jake; his arm wrapped around her waist. I knew Seth was hiding outside. I chuckled I would never forget the look on his face when he realized he had imprinted on my minute old little girl.

"When do you think Seth will be back?" I asked holding her, Jake chuckled, his chuckle rumbled across his chest and probably Hermione's too.

"Once the shock where's off; I give him another couple minutes before the pull of being away hurts. " I smiled looking down at my baby girl,

"Daddy's going to hurt that stupid where wolf if he ever hurts his baby girl." I cooed at my little girl who was nestled into a soft pink fleece blanket that Hermione had used magic to embroider her initials into. I could hear Emmet chuckle. "You will know how it feels soon." I countered towards him. Rosalie and Emmet had just found out the witch who was letting them adopt their baby was carrying a little girl. Rosalie sat down next to me on the couch.

"Can her Aunt hold her for a moment?" She asked softly, I passed Nessie off to Rosalie who was supporting her head and body expertly. "She's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen." She exclaimed quietly gently touching her hand to the baby's chest smiling. I beamed proudly and watched as Seth walked into the room shyly. Jake smiled brightly,

"How do you feel Edward, eventually you will be getting a where wolf for a son-in-law and one for a brother-in-law." I chuckled looking at Seth; I knew he'd be worse than Jake is over Hermione. So I wasn't worried,

"Well, I'll get over it." He replied laughing at Emmet whom was now holding Nessie making the most adorable noises at her as she started to wake up. She started to fuss a little so Emmet handed her back to me I tried rocking her,

"What's wrong with her?" Seth asked concerned, looking at the little bundle in my arms, Hermione returned with a bottle a few moments later with what looked like blood in it.

"She's hungry. I swear, you two will be completely hopeless without Bella around." I stuck my tongue out at Hermione taking the bottle from her holding it up to my little girl's lips watching miraculously as her little mouth latched onto the bottle starting to drink the blood from the bottle.

"I love you, little Nessie, you're daddy's little girl. For forever, Daddy will never let anything ever hurt you."I promised my little girl as she sucked on her bottle her eyes closed as she sucked on the nipple happily. I smiled, what did I do to deserve being this happy. I shouldn't be so lucky as to have a beautiful wife who loves me and a little girl as perfect as Renesmee.


	38. A New Treaty

**Hey guys thanks for the gracious reviews. I'm glad everyone liked the fluffy side of Edward. :) Now in this chapter we see the resolution of the open war.**

**As always I own nothing.**

Chapter Thirty-Seven: A New Treaty

**Jacob's POV**

I sat outside with Leah, Seth, Remus, Luna, George, and Hermione. Hermione stood to my right and Remus to my left. Next to Hermione was Leah, then Luna. Next to Remus was Seth, then George. We stood watching Sam's pack emerge from the mists in the twilight hour.

"So the wench has been transformed and the baby born." Sam snarled evilly. I tightened ever muscle in my body ready to spring and attack.

"Yes, Bella, has been transformed and Nessie has been born." I started the facts knowing Bella having been transformed was enough for a battle here and now.

"What kind of name is Nessie?" Mocked Jared, I snarled I could see Hermione and Remus both had their wands out and they were in a fighting stance. I was sure Luna and George were in similar stances,

"Renesmee is a girl." Embry shifted his weight as did Quil. I knew they didn't want this fight, but Quil had no choice he couldn't be banished from La Push, banished from Claire. I knew Embry was probably under Alpha command.

"And why should that change our mind?" Sam growled from deep in his throat. His body screamed he was ready to fight me to the death right now,

"Half breed daughters of vampire human couplings are non venomous. They can't turn anyone." Luna explained from the right of me. Sam tensed again,

"They still broke a treaty." He growled lunging towards me, I snarled leaping towards him transforming mid leap. We collided mid leap landing on the ground wrestling each other biting and scratching viciously. I bit down deep into his neck holding him submissive to me; .when we shifted back. I replaced my teeth quickly with my forearm crushing his windpipes leaving him clutching at my arm trying to regain breathe. I pulled away from him leaving him gasping for air.

"Now will you listen, will all of you just listen instead of acting like barbarians?" I yelled asking them; taking my place standing beside Mione again, my cuts, scrapes, and bite marks healing quickly. Sam nodded shakily getting to his feet rubbing his throat.

"What do you want from us?" He asked submitting to me. I breathed heavily still reeling from my fight with my old alpha, my old master.

"Peace. Make Bella's transformation an exception. We are willing to help you with rounds here in Forks while you make them in La Push. Get rid of the rules."I stated calmly regaining my breathe.

"Never!" One of the younger new wolves yelled leaping towards us ready to attack us.

"Stupify!" Hermione yelled loudly causing the young man to fly backwards hitting a tree groaning. Paul launched himself towards us at a face passed speed,

"Patificous totalous!" George yelled causing him to freeze up and fall to the ground flat and stiff as a board.

"Stop!" Yelled Sam as loudly as his horse voice could. "I accept this new treaty." He agreed clearing his throat again, "Do you mind you know?" He asked nodding towards his two fallen pack members. Hermione and George muttered the counter curses and the two sat up strait again looking around, "Let's go." He muttered walking away back into the mist in defeat.

"Jake, sorry we can't join your pack." Embry said standing next to Quil. I nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry about it man. We're still brothers." I said clasping each of them in a hug. "You two know where to find me?" They both nodded before following Sam into the fog around the Cullen's home. I turned and saw Hermione was the only person still outside with me. I grabbed her with one hand around her waist and the other hand went into her curls as I pressed her against a tree. Her legs wrapped around my waist as we kissed passionately.

"I love you Jake." She whispered huskily in my ear tugging as I tugged at the button on her jeans and ripping her shirt off of her body.

"I love you too, Mione." I growl extremely turned on biting her soft pale neck. She moaned quietly bucking her hips against me,

"I do believe you promised me a proposal." She muttered kissing me hard on the lips I smirked into the kiss,

"Don't worry, I will propose; just not yet." She growled frustrated biting my lip.


	39. Telling Charlie Everything

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry the last chapter was anti climactic. I didn't really know what else to do with it. So to avoide this in my next confrontation chapter when the Volturi come I would love to hear what you love to see.**

**As for the idea involving Ginny and Harry I will definitely have to think about it. It's a great idea and I think I am going to explore that possibility.**

**Anyways much love and as always I own nothing.**

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Telling Charlie Everything

**Bella's POV**

I sat still holding Renesmee in my lap. After only two weeks Renesmee looked like your average two year old toddler; a very spoiled two year old. I smiled down at my little girl who had her chubby arms wrapped around my neck. Mione sat down next to me; I saw a flash go off to my right. I turned and scowled at her causing her to role her eyes.

"It's an adorable picture of Nessie and her mother." I scowled at Mione again,

"Stop calling my daughter that." I snarled causing her to laugh fully. "Just you wait someday when you and Jake have children I will give them stupid nicknames." I threatened irritated. Hermione just chuckled,

"When Jake and I have children we won't be cruel enough to give them names like Hermione or Renesmee." I raised an eyebrow at her but hugged my little girl.

"I can't believe someone imprinted on my little girl before I got to meet her." I admitted to Hermione. She's probably still the only person I talk to about these things. Hermione nodded,

"If it makes you feel any better you know Nessie will always be taken care of properly. She'll never get her heart broken." I sighed nodding my head; this was very true, "Even you have to admit you over reacted." Hermione teased. I smiled embarrassed; I had actually almost bit Hermione a couple times already.

"Sorry I keep losing it around you." Mione rolled her eyes,

"Bella, we have the same blood, my blood is going to be as tempting to you as it was Edward. You have more self control than any other new born. Even Jasper knows it." I smiled proud of myself.

"Charlie is going to be here soon." I told Mione starting to rock Renesmee back and forth.

"Do you want to do this on your own?" Mione asked touching one of Renessmee's soft bronze curls.

"Yeah, I think that it's best that way." Mione nodded standing up and walked out the back door to were Jake was waiting for her.

"Momma!" Renesmee cooed kissing my cheek causing me to smile softly at the little girl hugging my neck tightly. I heard a knock at the door I walked over to answer it and saw Charlie.

"Hey dad." I greeted him holding my daughter. Charlie blinked a couple times looking at me than Renesmee.

"Who's this?" He asked looking at her confused. I smiled,

"This is your granddaughter." I stated simply; he blinked at me in shock. I could see him swaggering from side to side about to faint, "Dad, you might want to sit down." I whispered leading him over to the couch.

"What's going on Bella?" He asked, I sighed not sure how he would take what I am going to tell him,

"Dad, Edward, the Cullens, and I are vampires. Renesmee is half vampire. Edward just turned me." Charlie's mouth gaped open and closed,

"But when did you have Renesmee?" he asked confused looking at her, I smiled understanding his confusion a little bit.

"Just two weeks ago, she ages faster than any other child will." I explained holding her, "Would you like to hold her?" I asked kissing her temple; Charlie just nodded. I handed Renesmee over to him. He held her in his lap in awe. She looked up at him smiling wrapping her little girl arms around her neck,

"Grandpa!" She exclaimed kissing him on his cheek causing him to smile and hug her back,

"She's beautiful. I'm glad she has your eyes." I nodded happy that he had been so easily able to except everything I had just told him. "Is there anything else I need to know. Jake isn't a zombie or anything is he?" I laughed heartly,

"No, he's a where wolf actually. Okay Hermione would laugh if you called him that. I guess the magical term for what he is, would be animagus or shape shifter." Charlie sat back blinking.

"Leave it to you two to find mythical creatures in the small town of Forks." I looked at him with a serious face,

"Dad, you can't tell anyone any of this, not even mom." No one else would understand. He nodded with a understanding eye,

"I figured as much, so I'm a grandpa now?" I nodded happily picking up my digital camera that Mione had left on the coffee table. I turned in on and took a picture of Charlie and Renesmee cuddled up on the couch. "I can't wait to spoil her." He admitted tickling her side making her squeal and giggle squirming around on his lap. I smiled brightly, I knew Charlie would love her,

"She's so much fun." I told him watching him bond with his granddaughter.

"You're going to let me babysit her once in awhile right?" He asked already in love with her. I nodded eagerly,

"Anytime you want." I teased him watching him smile, Charlie had never seemed like the guy who would be the doting grandfather, but I guess I was wrong.

"I should get going, I have to get to the station for my shift. But thank you for letting me know about little Renesmee." He replied handing her back and standing up. I walked him to the door and gave him a hug. He smiled, "Hey, Bella, I am really proud of you. In fact, I couldn't be prouder." I smiled a huge smile and gave him another hug not wanting to crush him with my new strength.


	40. Renesmee Gets a Cousin

**Hey guys.**

**I love hearing from you as always! It's great that I have so many reads on this story and that you guys keep reviewing. :) **

**Here is another cute fluffy chapter for you guys. Thought I'd give you guys a break from so much of the drama that occurred after the wedding of Bella and Jake. Anyways I own nothing. Much Love.**

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Renesmee Gets a Cousin

**Rosalie's POV**

I looked down at Emmet and I's little girl. She is stunning. We had just brought her home last week. Emmet has been a great daddy so far. He helps me change diapers and he loves holding her and rocking her and feeding her. Our little Manda, with her blonde curls and blue eyes, she is so tiny compared to Emmet, but he's always so careful.

"Hi, Manda," I whispered lovingly walking out of Emmet's and I's room down to the kitchen where Emmet was making her, her bottle. "Time to wake up and eat sweetie." I whispered to the half asleep little girl in my arms entering the large spacious kitchen. Nessie looked at her baby cousin intrigued like she usually did.

"Why is she so little still?" Nessie asked causing Hermione and I too both chuckle,

"Because she's totally mortal." Hermione explained to her rustling her bronze curls. Nessie wrinkled her little button nose.

"Is she ever going to be a vampire like us?" She asked curious about her new baby cousin. I nodded yes,

"Yes she will when she is old enough." Hermione looked up at Jake who had just walked in with Seth and Leah, "Oh look, the mutts." Jake snarled at me before giving Hermione a kiss on the lips and Seth picked up Nessie holding her in his arms like a good older brother.

"Will you two ever stop that?" Hermione asked relaxing into Jake. I shrugged,

"It's all in good fun." I admitted putting Manda's bottle to her lips watching her suck on the bottle sleepily.

"This is amazing." Emmet announced looking at her over my shoulder, "Seth's lucky he imprinted on Nessie, and not my little Manda, I'm nowhere near as nice as Edward." Edward walked into the kitchen with a coloring book and crayons for Nessie,

"You can say that again." Edward teased taking Nessie from Seth kissing her bronze curls. "I told you, you'd know how it feels to have a little girl." Emmet stuck his tongue out,

"I will laugh if Jake and Mione have a daughter, when they get around to making babys." Emmet teased, Jake rolled his eyes,

"I will be happy with whatever I have, and should it be a little girl, I feel bad for the poor sucker who falls in love with her." Hermione laughed patting Jake's hand that was around her waist

"You better be happy with whatever it is you get." Hermione clarified kissing him on the lips. I still couldn't believe that Jake could walk around shirtless in the middle of winter when the rest of us our bundled up to stay warm.

"Can I hold, Manda?" Nessie asked still nestled into Edward's arms, I smiled glad Nessie didn't have a problem with not being the only child in the house,

"Sure, but you have to sit down on the couch first." She smiled clapping her small hands,

"Daddy, take me to the couch!" She exclaimed causing Edward to chuckle; we all followed them into the living room where Edward sat her down on the couch gently then I laid Manda in Nessi's arms. She smiled up at us as she held Manda softly before looking back down at her.

"Hi, Manda. We are going to have lots of fun together. I am going to teach you about books and toys, and I am going to teach you the best way to annoy Uncle Jake. We are going to have lots of fun together once you're big like me." Nessie promised making me smile up at Emmet happy glad that our little family was now complete.

**Alright guys, just a little side authors note. Their little girls name actually is Manda, not Amanda, just Manda. It means loved one. I thought it would be appropriate based on how long Rosalie and Emmet waited for a baby.**


	41. Meeting the Volturi

**Hey Guys, **

**I finally got a beta who can keep up with how fast I update. YAY! So hopefully that will help with the spelling. **

**Also, finally the Volturi have showed up. I hope this chapter lives up to everyone expectations. And I have thought about a great idea I got where Ginny leaves Harry because she is bored. I love the idea DON'T get me wrong. But I do need Harry and Ginny to stay together for the plot line of my story. But because I do love the idea so much. I do plan on doing a small one shot or two shot spin off based on that idea once I finish Imprint On My Heart. **

**All ideas are still welcome! Thanks for the awesome reviews can't wait to keep coming. I own nothing.**

Chapter Forty: A Visit from the Volturi

**Hermione's POV**

I lay in bed with my eyes closed and my head on Jake's chest. I could hear Nessie playing outside in the snow with Seth. I smiled looking up at Jake kissing his bare chest.

"Turn the light off baby." He whined sweetly still exhausted from training with the pack yesterday and rounds.

"I can't, that's the sun. It's ten o'clock." I whispered rolling over on top of him my long curls tickling his face. "Time to wake up." I teased kissing him,

"I don't want to." Jake whined then stiffened under me, before propping himself up on his elbows. "Something smells like leech." I rolled my eyes,

"Jake, we live in a house full of vampires." He shook his head no,

"No, we're talking different vampires." I looked at him as he slid out from underneath me slipping into some gym shorts and tennis shoes. "Get dressed, Mione." He whispered kissing me on the lips leaving the room. I sighed slipping out of our nice cozy warm bed and into a pair of jeans and a thermal t-shirt and a sweatshirt. I slid a pair of my boots on my feet before walking down stairs seeing Jake talking to Carlisle.

"What's going on?" I asked, Carlisle sighed heavily looking at me upset.

"Someone reported that they saw a vampire child in our care. The Volturi outlawed the turning of children; someone reported that we had turned Nessie. The Volturi are on their way." I looked at Carlisle.

"We have to convince them that she's Bella's child." Carlisle smiled deviously,

"Yes, Jake and I were just discussing that plan." He admitted, I sat down taking Jake's hand in mine.

"Aro, he is most intrigued by you. Probably because you are Hermione Granger. He will no doubt trust your testimony." He explained, I nodded,

"How do I work into all of this?" I asked as little Nessie walked into the room with Bella.

"You have to let him read your thoughts of the day Nessie was born. Then you have to get him to touch Nessie's hand; so that she can show him her life." He looked up at Bella, "You of course will have to be there to so that they can see that you have been turned." Bella looked at him confused,

"What's going on?" She asked sitting Nessie down at the table going towards the fridge to make her breakfast. "The Volturi are coming, someone reported Nessie as a vampire child, which as you know is forbidden." Bella stopped suddenly, we both knew what would happen if the Volturi didn't believe us. Everything the pack had worked for would be destroyed and us with them.

"We have, Hermione, that's got to count for something." Jake teased trying to lighten the mood. We looked at Nessie whom could tell something bad was going on. Jake sniffed the air again, "Smells like they are here." Jake pronounced, Carlisle nodded standing up from the table,

"Bella, take Nessie, you three will come outside with me." He directed, I watched Bella scoop Nessie up into her arms and carry her outside where we saw the entirety of the Volturi waiting for us.

"Hello, Carlisle, Bella, and who are these three?" He asked mostly to Carlisle, who smiled accommodatingly,

"The young man is Jacob Black Alpha of his pack; this is Hermione Granger whom I'm sure you know of. The little girl is Renesmee Cullen; my granddaughter." He stated evenly, even though we all knew he was worried. "It is against our law to turn a child, Carlisle, you should know that law better than any." Aro retorted, I smiled at the creepy older man,

"Neither Bella nor Edward turned Nessie. Bella conceived her, carried her, and gave birth to her while still mortal. Edward turned Bella just after Nessie was born." I stated looking him in the eye praying my name would maybe be enough for him to listen to me.

"And you can be sure of this how?" He asked in a bored drawling manor. I licked my lips and held out my hand,

"I was in the room with Bella the day Nessie was born." I allowed him to touch my hand and watch the birth of Renesmee play in my thoughts.

"Let me speak to the child. Let me read her thoughts." I looked at Bella and took Nessie out of her arms. She clung to my neck like a scared little girl would,

"It's okay Nessie, it doesn't hurt." I told her showing her the hand he had just finished touching, "He just has to touch you, see memories of everything we've done together." I explained and she nodded reaching her small five year old looking hand out to him. I saw him smile a little bit despite himself. He pulled his hands away slowly,

"What does she eat?" He asked looking for another reason to start a war. Bella spoke up,

"Whatever she likes, she'll eat human food or blood." He nodded taking the information in,

"Is she venomous?" He asked, Jake stepped forward and held his hand out to Nessie, who promptly bit down on it,

"Not in the least." He replied holding up his hand that had small teeth imprints on it; wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I hear Rosalie and Emmet just brought home their adopted child may I see it." Carlisle nodded,

"Of course, Bella, go get Rosalie and Emmet, tell them Aro wishes to see Manda." Bella nodded then sped into the house leaving the three of us standing there Nessie still nestled in my arms.

"You Miss. Granger would make a very powerful vampire, perhaps we should consider turning you and making you part of our gaurds." I could hear Jake snarl,

"She's not to be touched." Jake snarled, I touched his arm softly,

"I'm sorry, but I do prefer being a witch. I don't think I could ever truly get used to drinking blood." I declined allowing Jake to step back from changing in front of them. He smiled charmingly,

"Perhaps one day you will change your mind." I smiled softly,

"No, I don't want to live forever." I declined again as Rosalie and Emmet rushed out of the house baby Manda in Emmet's large bulk arms.

"Amazing how tiny she is. Has she displayed any magic yet?" He asked looking at the little girl with blonde locks in Emmet's arms,

"Only a little accidental magic. Mostly in making her stuffed bear come back to the crib." He chuckled softly,

"So you have a little girl?" He questioned Rosalie, she just nodded, "And her name is?" he asked interested,

"Manda Anne Cullen." Rosalie told him taking Manda from Emmet's arms as she started to fuss so that she could be rocked.

"Sorry she's just waking up." Rosalie stated in her motherly voice rocking her slowly as she woke up.

"There is nothing more for us to do here." Marcus told Aro; Caius nodded agreeing,

"So it would seem." He looked at Rosalie, "Remember she must be turned on her seventeenth birthday." I watch Rosalie nod remembering the terms of Manda's adoption. As the Volturi left we all went back inside into the kitchen where Bella scooped Nessie out of my arms,

"I'm hungry, Mom." She stated simply and Bella smiled kissing her head sweetly,

"Let's get you some breakfast. Okay?" She whispered kissing her little girls bronze curls.


	42. A Wedding Invitation

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter.**

**I just want to say if anyone felt the last chapter was anticlimactic. I'm sorry about that. But that is how I wanted to write it. Anyways.**

**Here is the next chapter. I am once again going beta-less because otherwise my updates will slow down immensely and then I would just be sad. Anyways. Keep reading and reviewing. And remember I own nothing.**

Chapter Forty-One: A Wedding Invitation

I walked into Jake and I's bedroom after a long day of work and saw Jake petting a pretty white owl. I smiled petting Harry and Ginny's owl.

"We should get an owl." Jake stated petting her head, I kissed him on the lips,

"We don't need an owl." I whispered standing up strait opening the first piece of mail. It was a wedding invitation, to Harry and Ginny's wedding. "Shit." I whispered under my breathe.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Jake asked standing up placing his large hands on my hips.

"I just got a wedding invitation. For Harry's wedding." He smiled sweetly,

"I don't see how that's a bad thing." I shook my head,

"No it's not, do you want to go with me?" I asked leaning against the foot of his bed he nodded stepping closer to me kissing me.

"Of course I'll go with you." He kissed me again sweetly moving his hands to my lower back massaging the knots there. "Are you ready to go back, Mione?" He asked sweetly nuzzling me holding me close while still managing to massage my lower back,

"Yeah, I think I am." He smiled and picked me up laying me on the bed peeling my shirt off,

"You need a massage, you're getting one. On your stomach Miss. Granger." He pronounced rolling me over and working the knots all over in my back and working the stress out of my arms.

"You're amazing at that, Jake." I whispered, I loved getting back rubs from Jake they alone are enough to put me to sleep after a long day at the library. "So it's gotten around town we're living together." I told him as he massaged my shoulders and neck,

"Oh yeah?" He questioned distracted by the massage he was giving me, "And what are they saying?" he teased,

"That it is positively scandalous." I replied giggling, Jake chuckled above me. "What would they say if they knew what we were doing last night; cause I am pretty sure what you did was illegal in 13 states." He teased nipping my shoulder as he massaged me,

"I'm quite positive they would go into anaphylactic shock." I replied giggling. "I love it when you give me back rubs." I told Jake,

"I love spoiling you." Jake stopped for a moment, "Hermione, what does one wear to a wizarding wedding?" I smirked,

"Dress robes." I stated simply,

"What the hell are dress robes." I smiled again rolling over looking up at him,

"Don't worry I'll get you some, and we are going to have to apparate." Jake groaned loudly. I rolled my eyes at him rolling over underneath him rubbing his strong muscular thighs, "You know, apparition wouldn't be so bad for you if you wouldn't freak yourself out about it?" I stated pouting at him, he gave me one of those looks that told me he didn't believe me,

"Oh really? You who does everything right." He teased, I chuckled looking up at him poking him in the stomach,

"I'll have you know I threw up the first time I apparated." I told him he smiled at me wolfishly,

"Oh yeah?" He said leaning forward over me, I nodded my head moving one hand up to his short black hair stroking it.

"Jake?" I questioned propping myself up on my elbows,

"Hmm?" He replied still pinning me under him enjoying having me pet him. I smiled at how much Jake really could act like his wolf self.

"Well, I've been thinking, maybe we could start trying for a baby." I asked biting my lip, Jake sat up in shock,

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded, he looked at me in all seriousness, "Do you want a baby, because you want a baby, or because we are surrounded by Cullen babys all day." I laid there thinking about it. Why did I want a baby, "That's what I thought. Sides only one of us is employed right now, I'm trying to graduate high school, and then I can go get work. But right now all I want to concentrate on is getting ready to marry you." I smiled up at Jake,

"I love you." He smiled at me laying on top of me propped up on his elbows giving me a small peck on the lips,

"I love you too." He whispered resting his head on my shoulder, "I'm glad the war is over, my dad is still pissed at me though for siding with the Cullens, calls you a bad influence."I sighed,

"I'm sorry." I whispered, I could feel Jake smiling into my shoulder,

"Don't be. I'm sick of being prejudice all the time. That gets pretty tiring." I laughed "Do I really smell like wet dog?" Jake asked picking up his head I threw my head back laughing,

"Oh hunny you smell like anything but wet dog." I replied kissing him again, "You smell really good." He smiled at me brightly,

"Oh is that right?" I nodded laying down on my pillow watching the big bad wolf loom over me, "So is there anything you desire for you twentieth birthday my dear?" he asked nibbling on my neck, I moaned softly,

"Well, I was thinking you could spend the entire day in bed with me." I told him moving my neck to give him better access,

"I believe that can be arranged." He replied reaching for the button on my jeans when the door opened and there stood Nessi,

"What are you guys doing?" She asked with all the curiosity of a small child,

"Uncle Jake and I were just wrestling." I lied easily, Bella would kill me if Jake and I were caught doing the naughty in front of Nessie.

"Mommy wants you Aunt Mione." I smiled at my small niece,

"All right I'll be down in a minute." I smiled watching her leave then reaching for my shirt.

"We need to get our own place." Jake muttered standing up stretching.


	43. Going Home

**Hey guys! ****Thanks for always being so good about reviewing. **

**Now that I am getting so close to the end of this story I must tell you my plans for my next story. A Sequal about the next generation. When I start posting it, I hope my loyal readers of this story follow the lives of the kids in my next story. **

**Anyways, before any of that can happen I must finish this one! SOOOOOOOOOOOO. I own nothing, and enjoy!**

Chapter Forty-Two:

Going Home Jake and I stood in the foyer of the Cullens house getting ready to leave. Jake was fidgeting next to me obviously nervous about apparition,

"See you guys when you guys get back." Edward said giving Jake and I a hug,

"Keep Seth and Leah in line while I'm gone." Jake said nudging Edward's side, Edward just laughed nudging him back,

"I'll be sure to do that." Bella have me a big hug, almost crushing me,

"I'm going to miss you!" She exclaimed pulling away I smiled at her preparing to reply when I felt a little tug on my pants leg, I looked down at Nessie and picked her up,

"I don't want you and Uncle Jake to go." She pouted, I chuckled kissing her temple hugging her tight,

"We have to go; I need to go to Harry's wedding." She wrinkled her nose at me,

"Can I come along then?" she asked causing Jake and I both to laugh,

"I think your mom and dad would miss you if you came with us, besides Seth would miss playing with his favorite girl." Jake told her tickling her sides causing her to giggle and squirm.

"I like playing with Seth." She exclaimed squirming out of my grasp and into Seth's who blushed. Rosalie gave me a half hug holding Manda in one arm hugging me with the other.

"Tell Luna, George, and Remus hi for us." I smiled and nodded,

"I will, I promise." Emmet hugged me picking me up off of the ground, as Rosalie went to give Jake a hug,

"Give little Teddy a hug for me." I chuckled telling him I would. Jake and I finished saying good bye; I held my arm out to Jake he looked at it for a minute then took it. We both disappeared with a loud pop then reapparated with just as loud of pop outside of Harry and Ginny's house. I looked over at Jake who looked sick, but hadn't thrown up.

"Well look who finally bothered to come home." Harry teased leaning against the railing of his front porch. I smiled up at him,

"And miss my best friend's wedding never." I told him as he walked down to give me a hug. I hugged him good and hard before looking at Jake, "Jake, this is my best friend, Harry Potter." Jake clasped hands with Harry, whom just whistled,

"Nobody was kidding when they said you were a big guy." Harry stated in awe, Jake just laughed,

"It's an alpha wolf thing." Jake stated simply smiling at Harry slipping his hand into mine easily. Harry looked at me,

"Ginny is at practice right now, but I know everyone is busting at the seams to see you," he looked back at Jake, "and to meet you." Jake chuckled,

"Is everyone here?" I asked hoping I wouldn't have to see Ron yet. Harry nodded,

"I mean everyone, even the Dursleys; but don't worry, we're watching Ron to keep him away from you." I chuckled gripping Jake's hand in mine, "Lavender and Cal are here, you should see him, doesn't look like a Weasley at all, he has a little of Ron in him, but he looks mostly like Lavender." I nodded and Jake and I followed Harry into the house; where every person we knew was waiting for us. I was bombarded with Weasley hugs the most shocking one was from Fleur who was once again pregnant.

"Knocked up again?" I asked her looking at her stomach, baby Dominque on one hip and little two year old Victiore in Bill's arms. "Zis is true." Fleur replied her French accent still very thick. I could still feel Luna's arms around my waist,

"Hey Jake." She said cooly he cocked his head letting the Weasleys have their time with me,

"Rosalie wanted me to tell you and George she says hello." Luna smiled before giving Jake a hug,

"Well I say hi back." She replied Molly looked at me then Jake and our entwined hands. She squeeled a girly squeal of excitement,

"Wait this is Jacob Black?" She asked and I nodded my head, she pulled Jake into a hug nearly bending him in half,

"Oh you must be such a sweet smart boy, tell me have to decided to put a ring on our little Mione's finger yet?" She asked trying to get an answer on whether we are engaged or not.

"I decided that the first time I laid eyes on her." He replied smoothly and honestly smiling at me lovingly. I smiled back, Molly was just hustling with excitement,

"So you two are engaged then?" She questioned practically flying in happiness, I just laughed,

"No, not yet, we're just living together right now." Jake squeezed my hand,

"But we will be soon." I smiled knowing Jake would make good on that promise.


	44. Mr and Mrs Potter

**Oh Man guys.**

**Sorry it has taken so long to update! I've been so busy with school that I just haven't had time to update. Anyways here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I always love hearing from you guys.**

**So keep up the lovely reviews, and also, send some ideas for what kind of shenanigans you would like to see the next generation get into. I love getting ideas for my fans.**

Chapter Forty-Three: Mr. and Mrs. Potter

Jake and I sat towards the front of the ceremony waiting for it to start. His hand was entwined with mine loosely. I fidgeted uncomfortably in my dress robes; the last time I had worn them was to Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ginny had picked these out and they were lovely. They were a lovely soft robin egg blue. They were extremely fitted and the dress underneath was slightly low cut in the front and low cut in the back. I looked over at Jake who was probably the biggest guy at the wedding and looked uncomfortable in the formal black dress robes he was wearing. I smiled and leaned over to whisper in his ear,

"I'm going to rip those robes off of you after the wedding." I whispered causing him to chuckle. Squeezing my tiny hand in his much larger one.

"Tease." He whispered back in my ear. I heard the music start playing and watched Fleur, Pansy, Lavender, and Luna float up the isle in matching plum dress robes. We all stood as the wedding march started and looked back to where Ginny was walking down the aisle with Mr. Weasley whom had tears flowing softly down his face. Ginny looked lovely in her wedding robes. They were strapless white and princess like. Her long fire red curls were pinned up on her head as she wore her Great-Aunt Muriel's tiara pinned into the curls. I smiled softly. Ginny looked like a vision. Rufus Scrimoger the Minister of Magic was standing at the front of the ceremony.

"Who gives this woman away in marriage?" He asked in his booming official voice. Mr. Weasley raised a hand meekly,

"Her mother and I do." He stated whipping a few tears of his cheeks. The minister nodded and we all took our seats for the wedding. The ceremony was extremely traditional in their vows. Harry actually started crying as he was about to start his vows.

"Ginny, I love you so much. I never thought I would love someone this much." He stopped to smile sweetly at Ginny who was smiling brightly, "I know you are the great love of my life. You ask me to do things I hate, and I do them gladly and willingly. Ginny, you are the reason I come home every day, and the reason I pulled through the war. I love you so much." He whispered the last part whipping away some tears. Ginny did also before also unfolding a piece of paper to say her vows.

"Harry, I've been accused many a time of using you for your fame and your money. And the truth is. Even if you were broke and you weren't the savior of the wizarding world. I would still be standing before you today ready and willing to be your wife. You'd still be my best friend and the man who knows the best way to ice sore muscles. You'd still be the guy who would have stayed up late with me when I needed to study for exams. You still would have been the guy I had a crush on at ten years old. You'd still be just Harry to me." Harry and her were both crying hard at this point clenching each other's hands tightly. The minister motioned for the rings which Luna and Ron both passed to him. He held Ginny's ring out to Harry,

"Repeat after me, I Harry James Potter, do take you Virginia Molly Weasley to be my lawfully wedded wife." Harry took the ring and slid it onto Ginny's gracefully small finger.

"I, Harry James Potter, do take you Virginia Molly Weasley, to be my lawfully wedded wife." He repeated with a excited smile.

"To have and to hold for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health." The minister continued,

"To have and to hold for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health." Harry repeated holding Ginny's hands in his.

"So long as we both shall live." Scrimonger finished,

"So long as we both shall live." Harry whispered making it sound more like a promise than a statement he was being told to repeat. Scrimonger turned towards Ginny. She said her vows clearly and smiling sliding the golden band onto Harry's ring finger. The Minister of Magic toward us the witnesses and smiled,

"It is my honor to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter." He looked at Harry with a small smile,

"You may now kiss the bride." Harry smiled leaning in placing one hand at the base of the back of Ginny's neck and pulling her in for a kiss; her arms wrapped around his neck and his other arm went around her slim petit waist dipping her back kissing her passtionatly. He pulled her back up and she looked flushed leaning against Harry. Luna handed her bouquet back to her and the two walked down the aisle arm in arm; all smiles for sure.


	45. The Way You Look Tonight

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry I have been so bad about updating. I've been trying to get a head start on the sequel to this story but I just can't seem to get into it. Throw some ideas at me. **

**Anyway, here is chapter forty-four. I own nothing, keep up the lovely reviews.**

Chapter Forty-Four: The Way You Look Tonight.

I sat at a table with Jake, Ginny and Harry, Luna and George, and Lavender whom was holding her little Cal. The girls had all removed the robes from our dresses as we ate. It was dark out now and the tables were lit by fairy lights. Ginny and Harry were beaming ecstatic to finally be married after all these years.

"So Ginny, you do you think will be married next, lovely Lavender, Luna and George, or Hermione and Jake?" Harry asked turning to Ginny giving her a small peck on the lips. She looked at all of us contemplating,

"Hmmm, I think it will be Hermione and Jake." She decided taking a bite of cake. Luna blushed looking over at George smiling,

"What are you two hiding?" Ginny asked in a demanding voice,

"Well we didn't want to tell anyone because it is you're and Harry's time right now. But…" Luna trailed off going into her clutch pulling out a diamond ring sliding it onto her ring finger. "George and I just got engaged." Ginny squealed, I looked over at Jake wondering when he was going to propose to me. He just smiled at me squeezing my hand in his. Lavender looked at Cal whom she was bouncing on her hip as he started fussing for a bottle.

"That's not all." George admitted beaming; I looked over at Luna who was just positively glowing. I smiled having known this news for a couple weeks now.

"George and I are pregnant." She exclaimed touching her belly. "I'm just at the end of the first trimester." She giggled touching her slightly swollen belly. I smiled happy for my best friend.

"No way!" Ginny exclaimed squealing. Lavender looked at her critically, which I understood, she knew better than anyone how hard it is to be a single mom, "Come one Lavender, give us some good news." Ginny pressed, Lavender just pressed her lips together,

"Cal showed his first bit of accidental magic yesterday." She told us proudly, Cal was showing signs already at five months that's extraordinary, I smiled,

"What did he do?" She blushed,

"Well he saw a picture of Ron and it just burst into flame. I know that isn't a good thing but you know?" She explained biting her bottom lip,

"What happened to that lawyer you had been going out on dates with?" Ginny asked pushing just as expertly as Mrs. Weasley,

"He found out about Cal, said he didn't want kids, and well I told him to get lost." Ginny looked at her sympathetically,

"I'm sorry." She whispered Lavender just brushed it off,

"Don't be, Cal comes first from now on." She admonished happily kissing her baby boy's head. Some music started playing in the background,

"It's time for Ginny and I's first dance." Harry explained standing up leading Ginny to the dance floor we all just sat there watching them.

"I'm sorry to hear about that lawyer." Jake told Lavender, she smiled at him.

"It's okay. I'd rather wait for a guy who will be the man in Cal's life that is the man he doesn't have to be." Ron looked over at our table, Lavender sent him a sharp glare, "Son of a bitch, stopped paying child support to me a month ago. I'm livid about it." She spat, "It would be nice to be getting that money." George snorted,

"No worries, Lav." George started kissing Luna's temple, "You mentioned this to the right Weasley, you'll get Cal's money." Lavender's draw dropped, I chuckled just about to retort when Molly came over and gave me a large hug,

"Now I want you to know young man, Hermione is an honorary Weasley and as such I expect the same things from her I would from any of my daughters, lots and lots of grandchildren." I chocked on my own spit a little bit,

"Molly!" I exclaimed and Jake went red in the face. "We aren't even engaged yet. Really?" I questioned her grabbing Jake's hand and squeezing it.

"Yes ma'me." He mumbled under his breath as she walked away from our table causing our friends to giggle.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered leaning over kissing him on the cheek. A couple hours later after people had started leaving Jake tugged on my hand gently wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "You want to take a walk?" He asked leading me off towards the beaches around Ginny and Harry's house. I nodded nestling into Jake's warm side. Today had been exhausting. Seeing all those people I hadn't seen since I had left some since before I had left. I was just tired and wanted time alone with Jake before we went back to our hotel room for the night. As we got down to the beach Jake spun me out from him twirling me under his arm then pulling me back into the waltzing postion.

"I'm starting to appreciate those dance lessons Alice made us take." I whispered looking up at him. He smiled pulling me closer his hand in the small of my back swaying us back and forth, "Theres no music." I whispered I could just imagine his smile as he started humming mumbling a song, a song I quickly recognized as The way you look tonight.

"And the way you look tonight." He sang softly swaying us back and forth. I smiled into his chest still singing softly.

"Jake?" I questioned pulling away from him a bit he looked down at me,

"What's on your mind?" He asked standing parallel to me on the beach.

"I'm not sure I belong here in the magical world anymore." I admitted voicing the way I had been feeling all night. "I mean magic will always be a part of me, but I don't know if I could get used to be being back here. I don't know if I belong here anymore." He looked down at me biting his lip,

"So where do you belong?" He asked softly, I threw myself into his arms allowing him to hold me for a few moments before I pulled away again,

"I belong with you." I whispered kissing him hard on the lips both my feet off the ground as he held me tightly spinning us around in a circle.


	46. Heading Home

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry I have been so bad about updating. I've been trying to get a head start on the sequel to this story but I just can't seem to get into it. Throw some ideas at me. **

**Anyways. Here is the engagement everyone has been waiting so long for. I loved seeing how antsy you guys were for the engagement, it made me feel like you guys are really getting into this story. **

**So on with the story, I own nothing all though sometimes I wish I owned something.**

Chapter Fourty-Five: Heading Home

I stood in Harry and Ginny's kitchen saying good bye to my friends and too the Weasleys. I hugged Luna the tightest.

"Promise you'll be my Maid of honor?" She asked Her belly sitting fully already, George and her had just found out they are having a little girl, they plan on naming her Minnette Anne Weasley.

"Of course I will, you're my best friend in the world, Luna." I promised her hugging her tightly feeling the gently bump of her baby's heart. Molly was the next to hug me,

"You better promise to write the second you two get engaged, you promise." I laughed nodding solemnly. Ginny gave me a large hug, pulling me in close to her chest,

"I better be able to see you again before two years from now." I smiled nodding,

"Don't worry, you will be able too. I mean everyone is getting married and having kids I won't be able to stay away any longer." I told her, George hugged me from around the waist,

"Especially when her and Jake are going to be god parents." George teased hugging us, I turned around hugging him.

"I'll miss you guys so much." I told them honestly, but a huge part of me was just ready to go home.

"Looks like you guys are all set." Lavender said giving me a hug, "I'm glad we're able to be friends again." She told me smiling, I smiled back I was too.

"I hope you're date goes well tonight." I told her watching her role her eyes,

"There isn't going to be a date tonight I had to owl him and cancel on him because Cal has the flu. This means there goes another decent guy. This one is a teacher." She sighed, "He just got out of school, he just got the job as the Defense Against the Dark Arts job at Hogwarts." She sighed; "Karma sucks." She admitted sadly I smiled hugging her,

"I don't think karma works if the person who had the wrong done to them forgave the wrong." Lavender laughed,

"Thanks for that Mione, but I should get home. Cal is really sick." She told me apparating away. Jake looked at me,

"Time to go, if we put this off any longer we are going to be mauled by a very angry five year old who is up way past her bed time." I laughed and held my arm out to Jake who took it. The two of us disappeared with a pop then reappeared outside the Cullen's house next to the rabbit.

"It's nice to be home." I told him kissing his jaw line. Jake smiled down with me,

"Let's sit in the car for a minute." He whispered opening the door I slid in and watched him get in the other side pulling me in close to him kissing my lips softly then looking at me intently. I laid my head against his chest cuddling up against his warm body feeling the love for me he has radiate off of it.

"Hermione." Jake started kissing the top of my head, "I really do love you." He whispered tilting my chin up to meet a kiss, "I love you with all of my heart." He whispered the last part causing me to smile and kiss him again.

"I love you too Jake." I whispered, he smiled at me, "Ready to go back inside?" He asked opening the door I nodded letting him tug me out and grab our suitcases and walk up to the front door where a very angry Nessie stood waiting for us in her frilly little pink Tinker Bell night gown.

"You're late." She said pouting in her little girl voice, Bella swooped down behind her picking her up with a chuckle,

"Five year olds, they are so impatient." I laughed knowing it was true, especially about Nessie. Nessie just pouted at us,

"I want to know all about your trip." She demanded crossing her arms looking a lot like Alice, Jake Chuckled ruffling her hair,

"She spends far too much time with Mrs. Hale I do believe." Bella chuckled,

"I know, I think she acts more like Alice than like Edward or I." Nessie pouted, "Nessie, it's past bedtime, let Unkle Jake and Aunt Mione settle in for the night. You can nicely ask them about their trip in the morning when they wake up." Nessie pouted,

"Fine." She pouted sticking her bottom lip out causing Bella to sigh, she crooked her finger to Edward who came over collecting Nessie and taking her up to bed, I noticed she fell asleep forgetting to be mad the second Edward had her in his arms.

"Well I will let you two settle in before we interrogate you." I chuckled as Jake and I took our stuff up to our room. I leaned against my desk looking at Jake who walked over to me kissing me softly one of his hands behind my neck.

"Marry me, Hermione?" I smiled into his kisses this is the way our engagement should be, the way the rest of our relationship is. No frills and ruffles; just honesty, passion, and full of love. I looked up at Jake smiling,

"Yes." I whispered quietly, Jake smiled back opening up the desk drawer and took out a small black box and opened it taking my ring out throwing the box behind him onto the bed and slipped the ring onto my finger. It was a small silver band with one medium sized diamond in the middle and two small ones one on either side of it. "Jake, it's beautiful." I whispered, Jake smiled,

"Just like you." He whispered kissing me softly again this time pulling away, "I think you promised to owl Molly the second you and I got engaged." He said teasingly I smiled coyly at him pushing my fiancé down onto his back on the bed,

"She can wait a day or two." I whispered crawling on top of him kissing him.


	47. Jacob and Hermione Black

**Hey guys! **

**I'm trying to be better about updating can you tell? **

**Anyways we are sadly coming to the end of the tale of Hermione and Jacob. But no worries! Soon very soon you can read about the second generation. **

**So here you go the wedding of Hermione and Jacob, leave me lots of pretty comments. I own nothing but I wish I did! **

Chapter Forty-Six: Jacob and Hermione Black

**Jacob's POV**

I sat in Edward's old bedroom in the Cullen's house. Hermione and I'd wedding was going to start any minute and I couldn't wait. My groomsmen were Seth, Embry, Quil, and Edward. Edward smiled at me,

"Excited?" Edward asked clasping my shoulder. I nodded at him smiling,

"I've been waiting for this day since Thanksgiving two years ago." Edward chuckled,

"I'm sure you have. I know she can't wait for you to marry her." I smiled,

"I love her so much." I whispered smiling, Seth looked at me with a smile on his face, he was my best man just like he is my Beta.

"You're smiling like a fool." He told me happy for me I smiled nodding happy. Harry popped his head in the door,

"Hey I just came from Hermione's room." I looked at him critically,

"I don't want to know what she looks like." I said sternly, Harry just laughed,

"Actually I came over here to talk to you." I raised an eye brow. "Hermione and I we're really close. She's like a sister to me. If you hurt her don't think I won't hesitate to use an unforgivable to kill you." Harry said sternly looking at me dead serious,

"Don't worry, it hurts to be away from her for more than half an hour or an hour and a half. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her let alone if I did anything to make her cry." Harry nodded,

"Well I have to get down stairs and get back to Ginny." I nodded watching him disappear out the door.

**Hermione's POV**

I sat at Alice's vanity looking at myself in the mirror. She had just done the final touches on my makeup and I looked amazing. I looked like something from a bridal magazine.

"Alice, this is amazing." She smiled at me, Alice, Rosalie, Luna, and Ginny were my bridesmaids, Luna is my Matron of honor. I stood up and walked over to the full length mirror and looked in it. I looked tall and statuesque it my tall column gown. The train was small and it had thick straps and it was a slightly low cut sweet heart neck like. The dress was ivory and had a lace overlay. Alice draped a string of my mother's pearls around my neck.

"You look beautiful." Bella told me hugging me around the back resting her cold chin on my shoulder. I smiled at her.

"I can't touch you on your wedding day Bella." I told her hugging her back. All my bridesmaids looked lovely in their classic soft robin egg blue gowns. Charlie walked into the room in his suave black tux. He smiled at me kissing me on the cheek.

"Mione, you look just like your mother did on her wedding day." He reminisced sweetly, Luna handed me my bouquet of white roses.

"It's time." She whispered smiling at me. I smiled at her then accepted a hug from each of my friends. They walked out of the room and I was left alone with Charlie.

"I wish your parents were here for this." He whispered smiling at me touching his hand on my cheek, "Your parents would be so proud of you. I know they would love Jake as much as I do." I smiled up at him,

"Thank you that means a lot to me." I told him allowing him to lead me out the door and down to the stairs to see all of our guests but most importantly I saw Jake waiting for me smiling. He looked at me walking down the aisle with so much love for me on his face. I got to him and handed Luna my bouquet

"I love you." Jake whispered softly taking my hands in his, I smiled back at him lovingly,

"I love you too." I whisper adoringly squeezing his hands.


	48. Imprint On My Heart

**Hey guys. **

**I have a little treat for you guys to hopefully wet your guys appetite for the sequal about their kids. I made a video slide show of their kids. Haha it took forever to do trust me! Anyways hope that wets your appetite! **

**Link to Video: **

**.com/watch?v=nUDwsocDzzc **

**As per usual I own nothing **

Chapter Forty-Seven: Imprint On My Heart

I leaned into Jake as we slow danced to our first song. I felt so safe in his arms; just like I always had.

"So how does it feel, Mrs. Black?" Jake asked teasing me twirling me than dipping me pulling me back up gracefully,

"This feels wonderful Mr. Black." I replied as the song came to a close. The D.J. Alice had hired got on the mic,

"Up next is the father daughter dance. The Bride's father passed away a few years ago and standing in for him is her Uncle Charlie Swan." I smiled as Charlie came out onto the dance floor and put his hands around my waist and I put mine around his shoulders. The song I had selected started playing. The song was My little Girl by Tim McGraw.

"I love you, Mione. I love you like you're my own little girl." I smiled at Charlie happily,

"I love you too, you're the best dad a girl could ask for." Charlie chuckled,

"Don't do that, you're going to make me go all teary eyed and shit." I smiled up at Charlie,

"You must have been one hell of a tough little boy growing up." I teased looking at Charlie, tough stoic Charlie,

"Why do you say that?" He asked swaying from side to side with me.

"Because when the toughest little boys grow up to be dad's they turn into big babys again." Charlie laughed loudly,

"You pinned me, the first time I held you then the first time I held Bella. I just fell to pieces; I've never felt like that before." I looked up at him smiling, "Don't look at me like that you're going to make me cry." I looked up at him happily,

"So you're okay with all of this?" I asked him motioning to all the roaring twenties themed wedding. It was classic and elegant. He nodded,

"I am, I love Jake. He's a good man, but if he hurts you again. I will kill him personally." I giggled as the song came to a close and he released me back to Jake's arms. I looked up at Jake's smiling face,

"Don't worry Charlie; I know Jake will never hurt me." I told Charlie reassuringly. Jake led me away to a little gazebo area the Alice set up for privacy. I sat down on one of the benches and Jake kneeled on the ground in front of me.

"I don't know who is more pleased about us getting married today, us or Mrs. Weasley." I giggled, Molly had actually kissed Jake in the receiving line earlier.

"I think we have her a little beat." I told him kissing him on the lips softly, "I'm so glad today finally came." I told him resting my arms around his neck and he rested his around my waist.

"You look so beautiful." Jake whispered in awe of me, I blushed kissing his cheek,

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He told me kissing me softly on the lips. I giggled letting him pull me back up and into another subtle dance under the stars.

"I can't wait for the rest of my life to start." I told him swaying back and forth,

"I found a place for us to live." He whispered softly I looked up at him smiling,

"Oh yeah?" I asked him he nodded and kissed me,

"Pretty little place in Surrey." He told me smiling, "Perfect place to raise a family." I giggled

"Oh yeah?" I giggled looking up at him, looking over at the rest of the party where I saw Leah and Charlie dancing intimately. "Looks like Leah found her imprint." He nodded,

"He'll make her happy." I nodded smiling,

"What about Seth?" I asked Jake smirked,

"The Cullens had to move again soon right?" I nodded, "Well, Seth, the Cullens, Leah. They Cullens have found their own little mansion, Bella and Edward found their own house, right across the street." I smiled,

"Sounds like a fairy tale." I told Jake with a smile.


	49. Epilogue

**Hey guys. **

**I have a little treat for you guys to hopefully wet your guys appetite for the sequal about their kids. I made a video slide show of their kids. Haha it took forever to do trust me! Anyways hope that wets your appetite! **

**Sadly however. This is the last chapter, the epilogue! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story and will check out its sequel. I will hopefully have the first chapter up in a couple hours to sometime later this night. I still have the link up because it didn't upload right last time! Sad face. I will also have a link to it on my authors page just in case. Anyways enjoy the last chapter in this story. **

**Link to Video: **

.com/watch?v=nUDwsocDzzc

**As per usual I own nothing **

Epilogue

I threw myself foreword screaming in pain. This is my fourth child, and it still hurts just as bad as the first time I had a baby.

"Jacob William Black you will never touch me ever again." I screamed in pain gripping his hand tight. I felt satisfied hearing several bones crack in his hand.

"Okay baby, never again." He agreed trying to appease me as I screamed in pain. The healer at the end of the bed looked up at us,

"Can't you give her anything for the pain." Jake asked wincing as I gripped his hand harder.

"Not right now. Push Mrs. Black, it's time to push." I squeezed down pushing out as hard as I could. "I can see the head Mrs. Black. Keep pushing." I kept pushing out wanting this thing out of me.

"Jake this hurts!" I screamed tears of pain streaking down my cheeks; he rubbed my back trying to be soothing as I felt the pain rip through the lower half of my body.

"I know baby, you're doing so well and it's almost over." I screamed pushing hard one more time.

"Alright Mrs. Black one more push, one big one." I nodded my head pushing as hard I possibly could before the pain stopped and I heard the loud crying of Jake and I's fourth baby our little girl. I flopped back against the pillow. Jake kissed my forehead pressing the cold washrag against it,

"You did good baby." I nodded,

"Can I hold my little girl?" I asked tired Jake nodded as the nurse handed her to me. I could see a mop of black curls already growing on her tanned little head. I smiled down at her little bird mouth.

"Isn't she beautiful Mione?" Jake asked handing her to me, I touched her softly she was still crying, her eyes clenched shut,

"Hey baby girl, hey Zoe." I whispered in awe of my little girl.

"Mrs. Black do you want the rest of your kids to be able to come in and meet their new sister?" The healer asked I just nodded my head. A few minutes later Bella walked into the room with one year old Contessa on her hip holding onto a strand of Bella's curls. Two year old Clovis was waddling in next to her holding Nessie's hand. Our three year old Sean came running in before all of them running up to Jake holding his arms up,

"Daddy, mine want up." Jake chuckled picking him up and putting him on the bed with me then picking up little Clovis putting him on my other side.

"That sister?" Clovis asked pointing at little Zoe, I nodded,

"This is your baby sister, Zoe, it's your boys job to take care of her and take care of little Tessa." Sean nodded,

"We will mommy, promise." I kissed the top of his little blonde head. Jake walked over with Tessa in his arms she had her thumb in her mouth and her blanket clutched in the other as she rested against Jake's broad shoulder.

"I can't believe she's finally here." I whispered telling Jake he nodded; kissing Tessa's temple. She's her daddy's girl even though she looks like me with her blonde curls and brown eyes.

"All our friends are waiting to meet her." Jake told me smiling. I giggled Zoe is the youngest and she's going to stay our baby girl for forever.

"I know." I whispered. I loved this part of being married and having a family. Laying here with my baby girl in my arms my sons on each side of me Jake standing next to the bed holding our little girl. It's times like this that I'm so glad things didn't work with Ron and that I went to Forks and found Jake. I looked up at him smiling at him

"I love you." I whispered he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips,

"I love you too." He whispered kissing me softly on the lips smiling at me.


End file.
